Dancing in the Dark
by i luv niki4444
Summary: Kagome returns to her era only to discover she has some unexpected relatives in Karakura town. Her mom ships her off in hopes that Kagome's broken heart will be healed and she'll bond with her family. However, Kagome gets a lot more than bargained for when she catches Aizen's eye and a certain Espada is sent to 'gather data' on her.
1. Family?

Do I believe in love at first sight... Or do I have to walk by AGAIN?

_- Unknown_

_Disclaimer: Yep, I totally own Inuyasha and Bleach. That's why Ulquiorra died. Because I wanted that to happen, so now I'm writing fanfiction about him. OF COURSE I DON'T OWN IT! XD_

**_Dancing in the Dark_**

_i luv niki4444_

**Chapter 1: Family?**

* * *

Kagome looked around her new house. It had four bedrooms, a kitchen, living room, dining room, and five bathrooms. Kagome sweatdropped. _'Mom went way overboard.' _

Kagome had come back through the well almost a month ago, and it had been shut off completely. After many tears and depressed stares her mother had decided she could no longer stand for Kagome to be there.

So they moved... sort of.

Grandpa couldn't bare to leave the shrine and Souta didn't want to leave Kagome, so the plan had been that she'd move in with her father.

Unfortunately 'Daddy' thouht it would be pretty weird for his kids to suddenly have two siblings they should have known about but never had.

So, Kagome had gotten a house right next door to her father's clinic in Kanakura town, and he was planning to break it to his kids that night.

Great sounds fun.

She was glad she didn't have to come.

Kagome sighed, and looked at the house, or clinic thing across the street.

Souta walked up behind her and grabbed her hand cheerfully. "I'm all done sis!"

Kagome turned around and ruffled up his hair fondly. "You sure Souta? Do we need to check the list?"

Souta bit his lip, the wrinkle on his brow making it obvious just how much he was concentrating. "Yeah, I'm positive. But what about you? Do you have your hair dryer?"

Kagome blushed, how had he known she'd forgotten it! The plan was to sneak out tomorrow and buy one so he wouldn't notice.

Souta really was smart wasn't he.

"Fine, you caught me. I'll go buy one tomorrow."

Souta bit back a grin. "Sis... tomorrow is Monday."

Kagome shrugged digging a toothbrush from her bag. "Your point."

He sighed, "Does this ring a bell? New student Kagome Higurashi, please treat her-"

Kagome dropped the toothbrush and grabbed his shoulders. "Souta! I just realized tomorrow is the first day of school!"

Her brother sweat dropped, as she darted around panicing. "I'll have to get up three hours early so my hair dries!"

Souta slapped his forhead. "You could use the one I brought."

Kagome paused her rampage to peek at him for a second before squealing and tackling him in a hug. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

"K-Kagome...can't breath!"

She giggled releasing him, "Do I have to wear that skirt? I swear it's even shorter than the last one!" She complained, as he laughed at her expense.

Kagome's new uniform was a grey mini skirt and blazer, along with a white dress shirt and grey shoes, plus there was at stupid red ribbon tied in a bow... okay it wasn't that bad.

Nowadays, Kagome liked to cover up and wear jeans, probably because after a certain amount of attempted rape a girl could sleep a little easier in something that snapped shut.

Plus, ever since the final battle she flinched when anyone touched her skin directly.

Souta was lucky, his uniform was a grey suit!

Souta laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head. He was being meak again. 11 years old and already in 8th grade. The class skipper, he was catching up to her!

Kagome ruffled his hair. "Why do you need a hair dryer anyway, you'r hair is short!"

Souta rolled his eyes, trying to get away from her hand. "Oh shut it."

* * *

"Can someone pass the salt please?" Isshin asked, breaking the silence.

Yuzu did so with a soft 'sure'.

Isshin sweat dropped, as this sort of conversation erupted around the table, it was the only noise in the otherwise silent room.

Even the mice weren't squeaking, traitors that's what those rodents were!

"Ketchup please." Karin passed it to Ichigo without a word.

"Milk." Milk was passed.

"Meat." Passed.

"Potatos." Passed.

"O-"

Isshin cleared his throat interupting the request. His kids had been on the defensive all day, probably because he'd been acting sort of depressed.

What parent wouldn't, having to tell their children about other family like this!

Isshin sighed. "There's something I have to tell you."

Ichigo dropped his fork mid bite, his eyes darting to his father's face. "Finally! You've been acting weird all day!"

Karin sent her dad a look. "Well?"

Isshin's eyes dropped to the table. "You're not alone..." All three of his children raised their eyebrow. "What I mean is... there are more..." He sighed. "You have two other siblings. Kagome and Souta."

Yuzu's eyes went big, Karin's jaw dropped, and Ichigo crossed his arms. "You've been messing around with other girls! You dirty old man!"

Isshin darted away as Ichigo tried to hit him. "WAIT TILL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!"

Karin stared at them in a bored manner as Yuzu tried in vain to get between them and stop the fighting.

"Karin why don't you try to stop them?" Yuzu complained, pouting at her.

Karin shrugged. "He didn't say half siblins so I'm assuming they're actually our siblings, Ichigo's being irrational but I don't really care to interupt."

Ichigo paused in his attempt to kill his father, still holding him off the ground by the front of his shirt. "Is that true?"

Isshin nodded greatfully. "Yeah, Kagome's your twin. And Souta is just a little older than Yuzu and Karin."

Ichigo dropped him to the floor. "Oh. So where are these siblings?"

Isshin shrugged from his spot on the floor. "How should I know?" He laughed at the looks he got. "I'm just kidding! They moved in right across the street! Isn't that great! And they'll even go to school with you!"

Karin made a weird face. "Where've they been until now?"

Isshin shrugged, eyeing the unaware Ichigo with renewed interest. "They've been living with your mother... thier mother's sister, Kun Loon ever since she passed. In Tokyo."

Ichigo stared out the window at the house across the street. "Why haven't they been with us?"

Isshin shrugged. "I'm only one man. I couldn't take care of that many kids, and your aunt isn't able to have her own, so we just kinda let them stay there for a while."

"YOU IDIOT WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT!"

Isshin huffed, jumping him. "Oh come on, don't talk like that to your dear old dad! It's not like they don't know she's their aunt!"

Ichigo punched him in the jaw blocking the failed attack like normal. "You better hope they do. "

* * *

Kagome skipped out of the house. _'Better pick up Souta from soccer practice.' _

He'd found a group of kids playing soccer when they'd first arrived and made friends with most of them easily, since then he'd been going to all their practices and would be officially joining in the morning on his first day.

_'Hope the boys don't drool again, it's weird. _

* * *

Kagome closed her eyes, hands entering her pockets, ignoring all the crying around her.

When had she become so insensitive that screams no longer upset her? Must have been around the time she saw thousands die, and even buried some.

What did it make any difference, there are always the strong and there is always the weak, and where there is weak there are those that protect them.

Kagome almost smirked, feeling a strong aura approaching.

"Ulquiorra what about this one?"

She paused in her step, her eyes darting to the large monster that stood by a crator next to her.

"You should be able to tell just by looking... she's trash."

Kagome's eyes flashed, but she continued walking past them never the less, acting as if she couldn't see them.

"Sis!" Souta's voice called from behind her. Great timing Souta.

Her little brother grabbed onto her arm, and laughed. "You walk so fast Kagome!"

She turned around and patted his head teasingly. "I was trying to get away from you soccer dorks."

Souta laughed again, looking up at her fondly. "Yeah right, you should have stuck around, maybe one of the older soccer dudes would have been your type." He mocked, shoving her slightly.

Kagome blushed, turning away. "Ew! Boys are weird."

She heard a chorkling laugh from her left. "You hear that Ulquiorra? Boys are weird! AHAHAHAHA!"

Souta froze turning to look at him. "Dude... that is some awesome gear! Where'd you get those outfits!"

"What are you going on about kid? Ulquiorra is he one of them?" The angry voice yelled.

The one with the smooth voice sighed. "Trash."

Beside her Souta began to shake. "Kagome... Kagome do you know who these people are?"

She took a look at the direction the voices had come from, now she could see the smaller one as well. He had black hair and green eyes, wearing an outfit of white and black.

A strange feelings seemed to be tugging her soul toward the guy.

Weird.

She looked around some more. "I don't know who you're talking about Souta. Which one?"

There were many people laying on the ground, Kagome's eyes narrowed. _Dead. _They were laying dead on the ground.

"The big one... and the one next to him, in white! Can't you see them Sis?"

She gave him a look, probably one he precieved as 'are you crazy' , and sighed. "Come on Souta, let's go. You're starting to sound like a child again. Imaginary friends, thought we'd gotten past that stage." She added under her breath, making sure to say it just loud enough that he'd hear it, not aware that the other two did as well.

It was a good defense.

She had always been able to see ghosts and such from the time she was a child, but it had gotten much more frequent in Kanakura town.

It was either the fact that there were more people with high spiritual energy or... a lot more people died here.

Souta turned red, from embarrassment or anger she didn't know, but he stomped on ahead of her anyway. "Fine! I'll see you at home Kagome!"

Kagome nodded, her eyes narrowed toward the ground. Out of pure impulse she reached down and touched the wrist of a nearby person.

Just like she'd thought, no pulse.

"You should be more careful." She kept her voice quiet. "If you aren't you could end up on the news, I'm sure whatever gang you're in doesn't want or need the attention."

She heard a desperate gasping just in front of her. With a raised eyebrow Kagome walked up to a girl with short black hair.

_'There's one that managed to survive.' _

A sigh escaped her, as she kneeled and her hands turned purple. Whatever wound she was suffering from was gone in about five seconds, the girl fell unconscious and her breathing steadied.

Rising smoothly to her feet, she turned in the direction her brother had appeared in, the bigger of the two snorted from behind her. "What was that healing ability you have! And you're just going to leave the girl there? When you were talking before I thought you were going to be some kind of enemy, but you're nothing more than a spineless coward!"

She laughed darkly, her head turning so she could stare him in the eye. "I'm no longer a hero."

She looked to the shorter one, he looked more like the authority figure in the group, probably was sent to supervise the bigger one. "I won't get in your way, I have no wish to get involved. But if you target anyone I care for... I'll destroy you, and everyone you fight with."

She paused and let the threat sink in. "Good day Gentlemen."

"You're a strange human... aren't you?" Ulquiorra murmured staring at her unprotected back.

* * *

Yammy's eyes widened. He couldn't believe he was being threatened by someone four feet tall!

Ulquiorra's head tilted ever so slightly. _'That threat, didn't quite seem sincere. Could she be saying she'd try to destroy us? Gutsy little thing that's for sure.' _

"Good day Gentlemen."

Was that the girl's goodbye? Just a minute ago a threat and now a polite reply... interesting. _'That healing ability seems quite interesting. Aizen will want to hear of it.' _

"You're a strange human... aren't you?" He murmured. _'Turning her back to a possible enemy so delibrately.' _

"Who says you're going to live that long!" Yammy charged her only to be stopped by a boy with a black and maroon arm.

"I suggest you leave." He murmured, his voice deep as the color ebony.

Kagome stared between them for a few seconds as the boy struggled to fend Yammy off, before she huffed, once again turning her back. "Whatever, like I said, I won't get involved."

Another person appeared, this time a girl with natural orange hair, she grabbed Kagome's arms desperately. "You act like you have the power to save him... why do you turn your back on him! If you can help Chad then HELP HIM!"

Kagome stared down at her shocked.

The girl's big grey eyes bore into her very soul, Kagome felt vulnerable, she was completely out in open.

_Stop staring at me_, she wanted to yell, _don't look at me like that_.

She gave in more out of the sheer cuteness of the girl than anything else. "Fine, fine. Stupid puppy eyes."

She crossed her arms and turned back to the fight... finished fight?

Chad was on the ground, having no sign of getting back up.

Orihime whimpered from behind her.

Kagome stepped forward, her stride long and meaningful. "I really hate getting involved!" She snarled, flinging her hand to the side and sending a wave of her strongest purification power toward the large man, there was no way in hell we was human.

Of course she was right, he immediately dropped like a brick, spasms filling his body, but she knew it wouldn't be enough to defeat him.

To bad too, it was all she could do.

And let's not forget his little friend, watching from the sidelines. Plotting the best course of action, seeking out her weaknesses and strong points.

It was a good thing she had a pretty strong barrier, though he seemed strong enough to burst through it like it was nothing.

Hopefully it would be enough to distract until the real hero of this story came. Kagome set up a small barrier around herself and the two friends, apparently the girl had decided it best to follow her.

"Hey dude, are you..." She turned one eye from the two enemies to the one who had been hit.

Chad, if she remembered correctly.

The girl had him under a yellow oval thing that appeared to be healing him.

"Little girl." Kagome focused both eyes, back on the black haired guy. "You promised you would get involved, back down now and we won't kill you."

She cast him a quick smile. "Sorry but I'm afraid I can't resist eyes like hers, I'm a sucker for them. As much as I'd love to live I really don't care if I die. Life is meaningless to me."

Yammy growled. "Should we take them to Aizen? Let him explore these strange healing powers?"

Ulquiorra stared deep into Kagome's eyes. "No. Kill them."

Kagome grinned at him, "Violent are we?"

Yammy charged her barrier and Kagome stood there, only hoping it would hold but showing no fear.

Right before it connected, a blade aimed itself perfectly in front of her. "Thank you for protecting Orihime and Chad, but you're no longer needed here." He growled, his eyes darting toward her frame but he was careful to keep an eye on Yammy as well.

"ICHIGO!" Orihime yelled from behind her, causing Kagome to tense.

Ichigo... as in Ichigo Kurosaki?

Her brother Ichigo Kurosaki?

Kagome sighed._' If they're enemies, I'll have no choice but to get involved with this fight.'_

It was official, Kagome had the worst luck of all time.

The Worst.

"See ya later then." She muttered with a small wave as her barrier dispersed and she walked off in the direction of her new house.

It would be a strange new adventure that was for sure.

* * *

**_i luv niki4444_**

Heyllo!

This is an idea I've had for quite a few months but never got around to writing so I really hope you like it! There aren't nearly enough Kagome/Ulquiorra pairings!

Hope you guys like it!

News:

I'm on hiatus! 0_0 I know I know strange that I'm making a new story right before I go on Hiatus but I couldn't help it!

Sorry guys!

_**Anyway Review please!**_

_**Love ya! **_

_**~ Niki**_


	2. Order

_A new task at hand_

_he takes an order_

_and promises it will be fulfilled. _

**_Dancing in the Dark_**

_i luv niki4444_

**Chapter 2: Order**

* * *

In Hueco Mundo

* * *

Aizen sat at the top of a large staircase, his throne was pure white marble.

Ulquiorra walked in, and Yammy bowed before Aizen.

"We have returned, Lord Aizen." Ulquiorra replied.

"Welcome Ulquiorra and Yammy." Aizen said, his eyes devious. "So, tell me what you've accomplished, here in front of your twenty brothers. Show us what you've experienced in the world of the living. All of it."

"Yes, sir." Ulquiorra murmured his eyes impassive. Reaching up, he took his left eye out. "Here you are, see for yourselves." With that he crushed the ball and it broke into blue peices, spreading. When the blue made it's way past their noses they could see what had happened, everything.

"I understand." Aizen replied, his eyes shut. "So, I see that you have decided he wasn't worth killing."

"Yes, the orders were to kill anyone who might be an obstacle. And we learned that there was no one."

"YOU'RE SOFT!" A man with blue eyes, glared at him. "If it had been me, I would have killed him with with the first strike."

"Grimmjow."

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING! If kill him was part of the orders then obviously you and that ouf should have killed him right? RIGHT!"

A few others nodded in agreement and made passing comments.

"And look at you Yammy! You're a mess, then you come back and tell us he wasn't worth killing! Looks to me you guys couldn't kill him!"

Yammy looked at him, with an irritated expression. "Grimmjow, it was clear. I know you saw what happened. That guy with clogs and that damn dark skinned girl beat me up."

"That is so pathetic, a guy wearing wooden shoes and a FEMALE beat you!"

Yammy stood up, enraged. "PATHETIC HUH!'

Ulquiorra took a few steps in front of Yammy, putting a hand up as if to halt the large man. "Enough. Grimmjow, I don't think you understand. That boy is no danger to us... yet."

"Huh?"

"Lord Aizen, isn't worried about what his current abilities are. It is his growth rate that is the problem. As we learned the boy has tremendous potential. Right now his powers are extremely unstable but I sensed that if he doesn't self destruct he might prove useful to us in the future. That's why I let him live."

"I still maintain that you're soft! How could you be sure that he won't become stronger than you predict and will turn against us?! WHAT ABOUT YOUR PLAN THEN!"

"Should that occur, I'll get rid of him that's all." He replied back, his left eye still closed. "You can't complain about that... can you?"

"Yes, well. Then I'll leave it in your hands. Do whatever you deem best, Ulquiorra." Aizen said from above.

Ulquiorra turned to him and bowed lightly. "Thank you very much sir."

"Onto another matter those two girls interest me." Aizen said, his eyes slightly closed. "Would you mind... gathering information for me?" He leaned forward. "I want to know her powers inside and out, who she talks to, family, where she lives, I even want to know what she smells like when this is through."

Ulquiorra watched his master quietly. "How do I come across such personal information?"

Aizen smirked, relaxing back into the comfort of his chair. "There's no way in particular, anything you think could work. I don't even mind if you have midnight chats with the girl, but keep it PG 13. Get me that information no matter the cost."

Ulquiorra nodded, with a small bow. "Yes, sir. But which girl?"

Aizen full out grinned at him. "Why, the cute little black haired vixen of course."

* * *

Kagome heaved a sigh a twirled in front of the full mirror in her room. The uniform suited her, showing off curves as well as accentuating them.

Kagome didn't like it, she glared at her mirror, thankful she'd bought around 20 pair of black tights to wear, -and was wearing a pair as she twirled- three of them were sparkly incase she was feeling particularly giddy.

A knock sounded from the door and make her jump half a foot.

"Hey Sis, you should hurry up, I'm not exactly sure how long it takes to get to the school but..."

Kagome's eyes widened as she took a quick glance at her clock. Class started at 8... and it was 7:53! _'There's no way we'll make the ten minute walk!'_

Kagome let out a squeal, grabbing her bag and plunging through the door, almost killing Souta, who'd just barely dodged.

"Sorry Souta!" She cried, going for the front door as he charged down the hallway behind her.

"It's alright Sis! So much for good first impressions!" He made a sort of laugh sound, but stopped pretty abruptly when he realized he was right. "Greeeeeeeaaaaaaatttttt!"

If the situation wasn't so dire, Kagome would have laughed herself because let's face it the combination of his laugh and his walk made a strange sort of sound.

Like a person singing while jumping up and down.

* * *

Ichigo groaned, the classroom was already packed and not a sign of his so called 'twin' Miss Kagome Higurashi. _'She's probably some prissy brat.' _

He frowned at the thought, forming a picture in his mind of a female him. Orange hair, a little more feminine face, the girl's uniform, perhaps holding some little black purse and walking around like she was better than everyone.

He was walking on a thin line between creeped out and laughing, the line was off course broken when he pictured this little apparation popping out her hip and blowing a bubble.

Ichigo shuddered and choked, looking ready to fall over, his face blue.

"Hey Ichigo?" Right he had forgotten Keigo was talking to him, ops. Mizuiro rolled his eyes from over his friend's shoulder.

"Were you even listening to me?" Keigo asked, looking dejected.

"Um..." Ichigo sweat dropped, as Keigo went off on a long and over dramatic speach about what a terrible friend he was.

Mizuiro seemed to share his feelings, as he shifted uncomfortably. "Mr. Asano, Ichigo obviously as something on his mind..."

"MY NAME IS KEIGO!" The bell rang and Keigo reluctantly went back to his seat, while Mizuiro walked back to his own casually, almost as if nothing weird had just happened.

The teacher walked in and smiled at them, her eyes piercing through their own and many students shivered.

"We have many new students on this day." She said, trying -and failing- to sound excited.

A rather large group of students walked into the room, one lagging behind. Ichigo's jaw dropped, almost with a few of his closest friends. What was Rangiku doing here? And was that Rukia? Renji! Ikkaku and Yumichika!

"This is Rangiku, Rukia, Renji, Ikkaku, and Yumichika." The teacher smiled at them. "Please treat them-"

A throat cleared.

The teacher paused. "Oh right, and that's Kagome, sorry dear I couldn't see you behind that monsterous boy."

She pointed at Renji who's brow ticked. "Hey!"

A girl poked out from behind him. "It's not a problem. Arigatou, I had thought for a moment I was in the wrong classroom."

Audible gaspes could be heared around the room.

While many were pleased and astounded by the size of Rangiku's... frontal baggage, all eyes were immediately on the little black haired girl that had stepped from behind Renji.

Smooth tanned skin, alluring blue eyes, polished black hair running in every which way! Curves that fit her uniform just perfectly, the confident way she held herself yet seemed completely at ease.

Ichigo blushed, there was no way this was his sister. _'Please tell me it isn't her! Tell me I didn't just think my sister was hot!'_

Then his eyes widened, he knew this girl! _'She's the one that was protecting Orihime and Chad!' _

Of course back there he hadn't gotten a very good look at her, but thinking back at the flashing memory it was definately the same girl.

"My name is Kagome Higurashi." She bowed to the class, and waited patiently for the teacher to assign her a seat.

"Higurashi-san you may take a seat beside Kurosaki-san. Raise your hand Ichigo."

He did so, wearily and waited for her to turn to him and pound him on the head for having such a perverted thought about her.

Instead she mearly smiled at him and skipped the seat next to him.

"It's nice to finally meet you Ichigo." She murmured, getting only a stunned nod from him, before she turned back to the teacher and watched her assign the others seats.

Ichigo bit his lip and turned to the front of the room as well, his questions could wait until lunch.

* * *

Sorry it's so short! But I really hope you guys enjoyed the second chapter. XD

WOW! That was such a huge response! I didn't really now how many people would read it because there are so few Kagome/Ulquiorra pairings, so I'm glad my fellow Kag/Ulquiorra people liked it so much! 'hugs you all'

**_Love_**

**_~Niki_**


	3. No Name Needed

_He watches from afar_

_Until she calls him out_

_And back in forth they interrogate._

**_Dancing in the Dark_**

_i luv niki4444_

**Chapter 3: No Name Needed**

* * *

Lunch

* * *

"So Kagome is it? How do you do your bo-"

"Um Rangiku, should you really be asking her that on her first day?" Orihime asked, her face red.

Rangiku blinked at her, "Well I don't see how treatment of this girl should differ from anyone else."

"But such personal questions, should you really be asking them so soon?" Rukia asked, staring at Kagome's mordified face.

Out of nowhere Ichigo appeared, scowl in a place and replied. "Do you mind if I borrow Kagome for a few minutes... or the rest of lunch."

A pang of jealousy swept through Orihime, but she bit her lip and looked away. There wasn't much she could do about it, and besides... _'This is the girl that saved me and Chad, she could have died, but she helped us until Ichigo could get there.' _

Kagome- unaware of the feelings running through the other girl- smiled up at Ichigo and nodded. "I'd like that Ichigo." She reached up and grabbed his hand, standing as she did so. "Where are we going?"

He shrugged, dragging her away. "You're who I think you aren't you?" He asked, his voice soft.

Kagome nodded her expression turning serious. "I suppose you could call me Kagome Kurosaki, but I don't want to give up my mother's maiden name."

Ichigo nodded, biting his lip faintly. "You were the one in the park weren't you? The girl that was defending Orihime and Chad?"

Kagome grimaced at him. "Yeah, that was me."

"You look like you regret it."

She smiled at him, even with his scowl boaring into her. "I heard something one day last year. It stuck with me through everything. I'm only human, and there are days that every human just wants to curl up and die. Shrivel away so no one can stare at it, like a caged animal."

She turned to see his slightly shocked expression, but he was keeping pace with her, no sign of halting the walk. "I've felt that way... for a long time now Ichigo, it's what made my mother... aunt send me away. She wanted me to see the world, experiance new and greater things."

Ichigo's glare softened, and he looked straight ahead. "That doesn't explain why you regret saving someone who needed it."

She scoffed from behind him. "Doesn't it? If I haven't the will to live myself, why would I have the will to save anyone?"

Her voice faltered. "I don't want to be a hero anymore Ichigo. It isn't the life of glory you would imagine it to be. Don't get me wrong, people praise you they talk about how amazing you are...for a few days.

"Then, someone makes it sound like something that could be easily achieved and it doesn't matter anymore, they forget. But me... I'll never forget it, my time has ended and now I have no purpose. I'm simply existing in a place that doesn't need me.

"Maybe it's the fact that after so many people depended on me, it's strange to think no one needs me anymore.

"Maybe I was only saving people for me." She turned and looked him dead in the face, stopping their swift accent... when had they began climbing stairs? "But I have no desire to go through it again."

Ichigo studied her face closely, and saw her resolve was weakened and weathered. "You're lying to yourself aren't you? You're just going to let people die, even though you want to stop it."

"If someone dies, they die. It's that simple Ichigo, that's not a complicated process at all." She muttered as Ichigo opened the door to the roof and held it open as she walked through it.

Ichigo snorted. "I take it you know nothing about the Soul Society and Hollows?"

Kagome shrugged. "I'm assuming Soul Society is where dead souls go and Hollows are the dead souls?"

Ichigo shook his head. "One out of two isn't bad. Hollows are souls that wouldn't pass over and they turn into beasts. Soul Reapers have to clense them."

Kagome froze, "Are these 'beasts' anything like demons of old?"

Ichigo stared at her like she was crazy. "Kagome... demons don't exist."

"But if they did? Would these things be anything like them?"

Ichigo seemed in thought for a moment. "Yeah, I guess they would be a lot alike. Hollows feed off of human souls, while demons are said to have fed from human flesh, though I believe hollows do that too..."

Kagome's eyes bulged. _'Could it be that over the last 500 years, demons were replaced by hollows and... priests and priestesses by these 'Soul Reapers'? What could have caused such a derastic change?'_

"Demons fed off of soul and body, the same as hollows. It really depends on the demon, some of them are good and eat human food."

Ichigo snorted, "You make it sound like you knew some... wait a minute! Please tell me you didn't!"

Kagome grinned sheepishly. "How would that go? I don't want to start off our relationship based on a bunch of lies Ichigo."

Ichigo made a face pacing back and forth with his head in his hands. "This can't be real! That's it! You're some horrible dream, and... a-and I'm gonna wake up any minute with a killer headache.

"But it'll all be okay, because you'll be gone and I'll be sane!" He sounded breathless and weezy.

Kagome raised an eyebrow. "Ichigo this isn't a dream, you can't just convince yourself I'll go away."

He glared at her through the crack of his fingers. "It was working pretty damn well until you started talking again!"

Kagome sweat dropped seeing she was getting no where with the stressed out and muttering boy. "Ichigo I'm sure you weren't always aware of Soul Reapers and Hollows! Why does it matter so much that Demons exist too?"

He opened his mouth and nothing came out, his finger aimed to point at her, jabbing the air repeatedly. Finally, after about ten minutes of this, he put his head back in his hands. "You've got to be kidding me! It's too impossible. All the stories... The Captains would have told me by now!"

She looked at him with soft eyes, and reached for his arm. "Ichigo, you can't honestly believe these 'Captain' people have told you everything do you? Everyone has secrets, dirt that they try to cover up. Maybe that's what they want to hide. The existance of demons."

Ichigo shook his head. "There's just no way, they would have to tell me! They can't just send me into a war unprepared, I'm not a guiena pig!"

"You don't sound too sure about that." Kagome muttered, her brows furrowing.

Ichigo looked up at her, his eyes burning. "You don't know any-"

Kagome grinned, interupting him. "I don't know anything right? That's true, but I've decided I can't let my brother fight alone, I'm helping you, I don't care what you say to convince me otherwise."

She grinned, wrapping the surprised boy in a hug. "That's why it would be better for me to know the basics of this fight, so I don't get into something I can't escape from right?"

He clenched his fight, staring into her eyes fearlessly. "I'm not going to let you fight. It's already bad enough that I've dragged Orihime and Chad into this! Even Uryu!" He turned and went back through the stairwell, slamming the door behind him.

Kagome scoffed, her eyes hidden by her bangs. "You idiotic boy. They're not doing it for you, stupid."

With that she headed down the fire escape, jumping down the slanted stairs most of the way.

She didn't want to talk to him at the moment.

* * *

Souta coughed struggling to keep running. Kagome asked him if he wanted to join her for one of her famous runs almost an hour earlier, she said he should 'prepare for all the running he'd be doing on the soccer team'.

Yeah right, she probably just wanted to torture him!

Kagome slowed to a stop, and he fell to the ground at her feet.

Souta looked up at his sister. "You're not even breathing hard... and your cheeks aren't red!"

Kagome shrugged, "When I was in the Fuedal Era I wasn't much use to my friends, I needed to know how to run and it had to be long distances."

Souta's eyes snapped to her face. "What aren't you telling me Sis? Please don't say you've gotten into trouble... again!"

Kagome grinned at him. "Not exactly trouble... but I'd like you to be able to run if it's necessary. That's why you-" She tapped his nose. "- will be going running with me from now on."

Souta let out a whine. "NO! I don't want to! Kagome you can't make me!"

She grinned back at him. "Oh come on Souta, don't you want to be the best soccer player ever? The fastest runner... maybe you'll even get a girlfriend."

Souta blushed. "What! No way, like you said before 'Girls are weird'!"

Kagome snorted. "I said 'Boys are weird' girls are completely normal."

Souta suddenly perked up. "Hey Sis! I forgot to tell you, I met Karin today! She's the captain of the soccer team."

Kagome looked at him blankly. "Um... who's Karin?"

Souta sweat dropped. "Our sister! Remember Karin and Yuzu are the twins! Anyway, she said dad told her to invite us to dinner tonight."

Kagome remembered her earlier conversation with Ichigo. "I'd rather we didn't go, tonight."

Souta looked back at her confused. "Don't you want to meet Karin and Yuzu?"

"Yeah, but Ichigo... is infurating."

A smile twitched on Souta's lips. "Is he infurating? Or is he just familiar."

She rolled her eyes. "What's THAT supposed to mean?"

"Well you might be a lot like him, after all you are twins."

Kagome's face seemed to darken. "Do you know how far we ran Souta?"

He looked at her wearily. "Umm... no?"

An evil grin lit up her face. "Well, we were jogging for two hours."

"TWO HOURS! I THOUGHT YOU SAID ONLY ONE!... Wait a minute you were _jogging! _I couldn't even keep up with you _running!_"

"I jog fast." She replied back, shrugging. "Anyway, I believe we made it... 12 miles? Yeah, 12 miles. Look forward to the way back."

She grinned, at Souta- who looked ready to heave- and turned around. "Why don't we go home now little bro?"

* * *

Kagome gave Souta a look. "You've got to be kidding me."

Souta blushed looking away. "I-It's just... Karin says Yuzu is really..."

Kagome slapped her forhead. "You're wearing a tux to a family dinner Souta! Do you have any idea how absurd that is!"

He shifted uncomfortably. "What am I supposed to change into! You got me home by 7 and dinner was supposed to be at 7:40, I only have like 5 minutes to ch-"

Kagome sighed, running to his closet. "Um... Okay Kakkis and a blue t-shirt. I'm sure Yuzu isn't expecting a perfect gentleman getting off a white horse." She grabbed the items, and shoved them at him. "Change."

Souta frowned sniffing. "Speaking of dinner... what are you making?"

"Oden." Kagome replied back running back to her spot in the kitchen and putting on a blue apron. "What did you think I was doing while you were fooling around with your tux?"

Souta shrugged following her. "I thought you were going to just stand around waiting for me to finish." He teased, a small smile on his face. "But why are you making so much? You didn't get an admiror on your first day did you? Invited him for a homecooked meal?"

Kagome made a face. "Said it once and I'll say it again. 'Ew, boys are so weird'. Just the fact that you immediately assumed a guy was coming over proves my point." She looked at him from the corner of her eye, as she got out a large spoon. "And why would it matter to you anyway?"

Souta shrugged once more. "I'd have to find a way to scare him off. I've heard the creepy younger brother technique usually works."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "You're weird. Anyway, it's time you go, so love ya little bro." She ruffled his hair and pretty much shoved him out the door. "See ya later!"

She watched him cross the door and the door open after he'd knocked, the younger boy ingulfed into the warm household.

"You know, I feel awfully rude keeping you out there." She muttered, her eye on the window nearest to her kitchen. "You can come in now, I guess."

She opened the door, and the man made his way into the house cautiously. "How long have you know I was there?"

Kagome smiled leaning against the counter. "Since I sensed you following us on your run." She tilted her head to the side slightly. "You know I never caught your name."

Green eyes stared at her impassively. "You may call me Ulquiorra."

She scoffed slightly. "And let me guess you don't have the slightest interest in my own?"

He began looking around the kitchen, his eyes never once giving away any hints of emotion. "I wouldn't say that. What is your name, little girl?"

Kagome smiled biting her lip slightly a scoff leaving her mouth. "That's nice. I've upgraded an insult. I'm assuming it's better to be a little girl than trash?"

"Answer the question."

The humorless smile on her face got even wider as she leaned forward, shaking her head. "Nooo, I'm not inclined to do so."

Ulquiorra's eyes narrowed slightly, causing Kagome to grin, actually looking entertained now. "I'm getting to you rather quickly. Slight irritation... do you find me annoying?"

Once again green eyes narrowed. "Little girl I am not above forcing you to cooperate."

The grin got even bigger and she clapped her hands together in joy. "That's it isn't it! You aren't hear to kill me, your boss wants information on me!"

She chanced a look at him and rolled her eyes. "Oh give it up with the scary look Ulquiorra, I'm aware you aren't above torturing me, but the fact that you didn't charge right out there after I got out of school and kidnap me to do so shows that you would rather not right? And you seem to have a lot of patience as well..."

A mocking smile lit up her face.

"Besides the way that you are now, following your master's every wim, doing as you're told. It makes you no more scary than a puppy with a pedagree. Tea?" She asked, holding out the finished pot and putting it on the oak table with two cups.

"You think you're smart don't you." He muttered, his eyes not even leaving her long enough to look at it.

She grinned, pulling his sleeve until he cooperated and sat in one of the comfy seats. "Not really, I'm actually really dumb, but I'm perceptive so that makes up for it."

She put on the purple oven mitts that she'd placed on the counter earlier and picked up the pot of Oden placing it on a pot holder. She grabbed two bowls and turned to look at him. "You must be hungry by now! Do you want any?"

Ulquiorra shook his head sharply. _'This girl has taken over this entire conversation... how did that happen.' _It was frustrating to say the least, he'd had the whole thing planned out and she'd completely ruined it!

Kagome pouted. "Fine, you're so cold toward people, it makes me wonder if you were like this when you were alive."

She put one the bowls away and dished up her dinner in the other. When she was finally done she sat down across from him and picked up the tea cups.

"Now you can't possibly say no to tea can you!" She looked at him, practically begging for him to agree. "Please! No one tastes anything I make anymore!"

He stared at her, before accepting the cup and allowing her to poor a fair amount into it.

"You're a strange girl... aren't you?" He muttered as he sipped, repeating what he had said the day before.

Kagome shrugged simply popping in a piece of her favorite dish and savoring the taste. "Not really. I mean, sure strange things happen to me a lot. But if you were to study human teenage girls for a week you'd find I'm normal!"

"They all act like you?"

Kagome laughed. "Not at all, but most girls are weirdos!" She made a coo-coo sign with her finger. "We could end up getting in fights over... well pretty much anything that we disagree about. Or you might completely agree with the person, but not like the one who said it and get into another fight."

"Fascinating." He muttered, mentally taking note. _'She doesn't seem to care much for either the male race or female...' _"Who do you care for little girl?"

Kagome shrugged. "My family, I guess, but Ichigo is so blind that I almost want to knock some sense into him."

"Ichigo Kurosaki is a relative?" Ulquiorra asked, his eyes actually gaining a little light.

Kagome nodded, "Ichigo's my twin brother."

"So your name is Kagome Kurosaki?"

Kagome's blue eyes flashed with humor. "So I was right in my thinking before, you **were** spying when Souta and I went on our run."

Ulquiorra didn't answer, prefering instead to ask another question. "Souta, was the little boy with you was he not? He asked you if you had gotten into more trouble. What is the trouble that you were previously involved in Kagome?"

She shrugged. "Not much, but it was enough that I don't want to get involved again."

Kagome sighed, running her fingers through her hair. "Look Ulquiorra, I honestly don't know anything about this fight, but I do know that Ichigo is in trouble and I can't let him get hurt. He's really dense! He'll die if I don't help him."

Ulquiorra's eye darted to left. "It's beginning."

Kagome gulped, looking out the window. "So soon? I had hoped they would wait..." All at once around 10 incredibly strong spiritual pressures popped out of nowhere and Kagome sighed. "You're right, they probably couldn't wait to begin killing."

"Beasts can't contain themselves." He muttered back.

Kagome put her chin in her hand. "Then I believe it is best if you leave, or hide. Whatever you see fit to do Ulquiorra."

Ulquiorra stared dispassionately at her front door. "I believe I'll just wait here."

"If you do that I'll be under lock and key." Her eyes had narrowed and snapped to his face.

Ulquiorra met her gaze and the slightest of smirks caught her attention. "That is exactly my plan." He was suddenly right beside her pulling her from the chair.

"I can tell that your current power level will be little use to the Soul Reapers, and I'm assuming by the way you speak of him that Ichigo doesn't want you involved in this. He won't allow you enough space to train, and you'll be stuck like this."

Kagome didn't like how he kept pulling her closer to him as he said that in fact, she was so close to his chest she couldn't breath! Was he trying to squish her? Reaching up she tried to shove him away only for the door to open.

"What the! KAGOME!" Great. Now it looked like she was hugging Ulquiorra. And Ichigo had just seen it.

It was turning out to be one terrible day for her and her brother. So much for bonding.

"Um... Yeah Ichigo?" She muttered.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF HER BASTARD!" Oh thank goodness Ichigo was too dense to think anything but a kidnapping.

She breathed a sigh of relief. "Ichigo I'm so glad you got here in time to save me!" She cried, going into innocent mode.

"You're quite devious." Ulquiorra muttered under his breath.

"Shut up, you're the one that-"

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

_'Hopefully he'll get me away from the guy before he shoots a big ass bolt at him right?' _Her eyes widened. "Ichigo don't you dare hurt my house!"

* * *

_**i luv niki4444**_

Heylooooooooo! Well it's longer than the other two! Cheers to that right?

I'm going to try to get another chapter out tonight as well! If it's out YAY! If I can't finish it, you can be sure to find another chapter out sometime this week or this weekend for sure! XD

_Now I didn't thank you guys for being the best people ever last chapter because I was really tired and I was in a rush to get the chapter out so... _

_Thank you to..._

_**Hells New Assassin, wolf girl123098, Sushilover22, Martyna1, BeautifulTwisted, Dashita Tichou, Youko's Befuddled Fox, Lovelypink84, SymmetricalGirl8DeathTheKid, Lozenger12, Ukitakes luver, Vocaloid Marmalade86, EverRose808, Kidnapped by a Demon, xlove-kawaix, .GRAVE18, tohru78, Oashisu, Jasmine831! For reviewing the first chapter of Dancing in the Dark**! _

_and_

**_Vocaloid Marmalade86, Jasmine831, SymmetricalGirl8DeathTheKid, EverRose808, Ukitakes luver, LovelyLadyMarMar, alicia, Hells New Assassin, Guest, VISITOR, BeautifulTwisted, AliceMarieSwan, and Kakashi's hoe for reviewing the second chapter._**

_**'hugs everyone' Thank you sooooooooooooo much! **_

_**Also! **_

_Thank you to everyone who has (is) favorite/following this story! I really appreciate it. Thank you as well to everyone out there that does not have an account but is reading and enjoying this story anyway. (Or not enjoying it, thanks to you for giving it a try!) _

**_Responses: _**

_alicia 10/19/12 . chapter 2 _

Love kagome & ulquiorra

**_XD Ikr! Aren't they so cute! _**

Guest_ 10/19/12 . chapter 2 _

Lol plz continue I love it wen u made azien say pg13 lol and when you did ichigos reaction that was funny as hell (why do ppl say that he'll isn't funny :/ )

_**XD Thank you! I think Ichigo is really funny especially that one episode... (remembers the clip but not the name of the episode) Anyway, I hope you like this chapter! **_

VISITOR _10/20/12 . chapter 2_

LOVE THE CHAPTER (it was soo cute (\./)

_**XD Thank you! It might get a little more serious but I hope it'll still be entertaining! XD (Wow, I shouldn't be writing when my spellings off like it is)**_

_**Love **_

_**~ Niki**_


	4. The Blind Man

_Swept away_

_she glares at the man_

_and gives him a lesson of wisdom_

**_Dancing in the Dark_**

_i luv niki4444_

**Chapter Four: The Blind Man**

* * *

Kagome's brow twitched and she grabbed his hand. "Ulquiorra would you let go now! You're starting to annoy me!"

He looked down at the ticked girl in his arms. "Already tired of your act?"

"Get out before Ichigo blows my house to bits!" She growled back, stepping on his foot.

He didn't answer prefering instead to look at the flabergasted boy that was Ichigo Kurosaki. "I think he's onto you Kagome."

Before she could answer he disappeared, appearing once more a second later in a spot a little ways away from her. "When we meet again we'll continue this conversation... in privacy."

He took a quick glance at a now fuming Ichigo. "Until then, think about what we have discussed, little girl." He muttered as it closed.

Ichigo stared at her. "Kagome!... Why would he listen to you?"

Kagome laughed nervously. _'Dang it, there's no way he's gonna believe me now...'_

"And why are there two cups on the table? You gave him TEA!"

"Um... it's not what it looks like?"

Ichigo's glare intensified. "Really, cause to me it looks like you were having a friendly chat with my ENEMY!"

She laughed nervously again. "It wasn't exactly friendly..."

"And you were hugging him!" Ichigo's eyes widened in horror.

"I tripped?"

"KAGOME!"

"Okay this is what happened. He came to my door, I gave him tea, tripped, then you came in and saw us in a... compromising position."

Ichigo grabbed her arm, marching out of the house. "I can't believe you would be so stupid!"

"Where are we going!"

He stopped and swung her around to face him furiously. "I'm going to fight these guys, yu're going to keep quiet and watch like a good girl because I obviously can't trust you!"

Kagome glared at him, jerking her arm away. "Listen to me well Ichigo Kurosaki because I"m only going to say it once. I'm not a puppet and I'm not a weak little girl! So you can forget leaving me out of this fight!"

"You want to bet?!"

"Are you threatening me?"

"Ichigo!"

Kagome turned to see a girl with purple eyes and short black hair running toward them. "Ichigo we have to go Chad is..."

"I know, Chad's in trouble."

* * *

"What have you found?"

Ulquiorra bowed before Aizen "The girl's name is Kagome Kurosaki, she's the sister of Ichigo Kurosaki, and seems to enjoy pushing buttons." He smashed his left eye. "See for yourself."

Aizen did, and a small smile quirked at his lips. "And your reason for getting so close to her...?"

"She smells of jasmine and cherries." Ulquiorra replied back simply.

Aizen chuckled slightly. "Bring Grimmjow back, along with the rest of that group he took."

"Of course, sir."

"You are dismissed Ulquiorra."

"Yes, sir." Ulquiorra bowed slightly again and left the room.

"What do you think Gin?"

The man faded into existance from the shadows, and looked at him that wide mocking smile on his lips. "She's a crafty one Aizen-sama we should watch our step around her."

Aizen chuckled again, dark and sinister. "You're exactly right Gin, and I do believe she'll be very _fun _to have around."

* * *

Kagome pouted, they'd just destroyed their hollow, saving Chad. Right after Rukia and Ichigo had left. Chad was in charge of 'guarding' her.

More like making sure she didn't do anything!

Kagome sighed, "Let me finish healing you Chad."

He looked down at her. "Thank you."

She shrugged, pressing her glowing hand to his chest. "It's not really a big deal."

"You helped Orihime and I. Thank you."

Kagome didn't asnwer, she didn't have time to.

"Which one of you is the strongest?"

Kagome swung around. There was a hollow in front of her, he had blue eyes and hair... and he was wearing only a pair of white hamaka and a thing that covered his arms.

"That is a stupid question." She replied in turn. "We're strongest together of course."

He looked at her, considering the answer. "Probably true but you'll be more like insects tha- You're that girl Lord Aizen is interested in!" A smirk slowly crept onto his face. "He'll be glad... when I bring you to him."

Kagome's eyes widened and she created a purifying just in time for him to crash into it. The hollow looked up, a slightly peeved expression on his face.

"What is your name?" Kagome asked, her brow wrinkling slightly. "And what are you?"

He chuckled his eyes dark. "Grimmjow Jaggerjack. The Sixth Espada."

Kagome shivered. _'I don't like the sound of that word...' _"What's an Espada?"

"We're elite arrancar, there are only 10."

Once again Kagome ha no idea what was going on, but did NOT like that word! "And arrancar are...?"

He grinned. "The strongest hollows."

Kagome groaned. "Seriously... wait a minute." His power level was up there with Ulquiorra... could it be? "Is Ulquiorra an espada too?"

Chad looked at her like she was insane. "You're on a first name basis with one of them!"

Grimmjow's smile was turning into a frown. "So he's already talked to you?"

Kagome shrugged. "You interupted us. Do you plan to answer my question?"

Grimmjow didn't. "How long do you think your silly shield will hold?"

Kagome pursed her lips. "I'd say around 3 minutes if I'm extremely lucky."

Grimmjow smirked. "So you realize how weak you are?"

"No, I can just tell how strong **you** are."

"If you're trying to kiss up to me it isn't working." Grimmjow said even as his smile got wider.

"Good. Chad please leave, I see no reason you be involved in this." She added under her breath, sending a pleading glance his way.

"I won't leave you here Kagome." Was his swift answer.

"Then don't, find help and get back as quickly as possible."

Chad looked at her unreassured, but seeing the resolve on her face, he ran the oppsite way down the street right toward Ichigo and Rukia.

He was, of course, unaware her shield followed him and left her completely unguarded.

Vunerable.

_'So much for three minutes.' _

Kagome turned back to Grimmjow. "So what is it you intend to do?"

Grimmjow stalked toward her, a cat fixing to pounce. "I'm going to bring you to Lord Aizen and he'll give me a reward. He had already intended to catch you, he even sent out Ulquiorra to get information on you, but this is so much easier."

Kagome took a step back moving in time with his approaching feet. One of his feet moved forward, her own moved back, like a dance. A dance that was leading her into a wall.

"That's an interesting way of putting it. I don't suppose he'll give you a pat on the head and say 'Good Boy'!"

Grimmjow grinned widely showing off his canines as he did so. "You're right that's not the reward I'm looking for."

Kagome gulped, a sigh in her voice as she muttered, "Of course not."

He took another step forward and Kagome noticed he was now covering over three times the distance in one step than he had been originally.

Kagome shuffled backward. "Why is this 'Lord Aizen' interested in me anyway? I thought I was a boring human!"

Grimmjow's pace increased once more, he was getting a lot closer to her than she'd like... though he was still around 10 meters away.

"You possess a strange healing ability. Lord Aizen wants to investigate it. Along with the one that other girl with red hair had."

Kagome's eyes widened. Five meters. "Orihime?"

Fear was clear in her eyes, she forgot to take a step back. 3 meters.

"Don't go near Orihime! She's a good girl she doesn't..." Though Kagome hadn't known her long it was obvious that Orihime was an incredible girl and so innocent that it was hard to believe she really wasn't faking it!

Grimmjow grabbed her arm.

_'Crudnuggets.' _

His other arm snaked itself around her waist and began dragging her down the street with him, Kagome struggling the whole while.

"Grimmjow, call your friends, Lord Aizen is very angry." Kagome sighed in relief seeing Ulquiorra, he would save her right? Right?

Grimmjow glared at Ulquiorra. "He'll be happy when I bring in this girl!"

Ulquiorra's face didn't change. "Lord Aizen doesn't need her yet."

Grimmjow didn't listen, the black hole opening behind him and Kagome's eyes squeezed shut when he stepped in, bringing her with him.

Ulquiorra stared at the place they had once stood. "Fool." He muttered, but began rounding up the other renagade arrancars.

* * *

Aizen looked down at his follower, not sure how to react.

While he had been curious about the girl... he hadn't expected Grimmjow to _bring _her to him! Especially this early on in the game.

He smiled at her, feining kindness. "Welcome to Los Noches, Kagome Kurosaki."

Kagome looked up at him, her eyebrow raised. "I'm assuming you're 'Lord Aizen'?"

He nodded, a smile once again playing on his lips.

Kagome yawned. "Is there any reason in particular you're having your subordinates stalk me?" She gestured to an unmoving Ulquiorra.

Aizen's smile became sympathetic. As if the guy knew sympathy. "I'm sorry you felt that way, I'd hoped you would think of Ulquiorra as a friend."

Kagome shrugged. "I don't know the guy and he's not exactly the most talkative person."

"He's a complicated person, you can respect that can't you?"

A sly smile crept onto Kagome's face. "Yes, I suppose I can understand that."

Her eyes focused on Kaname, who stood beside Aizen. "You're blind right?"

Aizen nodded. "Yes, Kaname is blind."

Kagome started climbing up to where Aizen was and he had to signal his men to stand down.

No reason for the girl's head to roll all over his nice white marble floor. "What are you doing Kagome."

She ignored him. "Kaname."

The blind man cast her a glance, but she knew he couldn't really see her. "That is me."

Now at the top she approached him. "Were you born blind?"

"Yes."

She grasped the protection for his eyes firmly in her hands. "And why are you figthting? What do you fight for?"

Kaname resisted the urge to swat her hand away. "I fight for justice."

He stood a little taller and a soft snort met his ears.

"You honestly believe that don't you? It's pathetic. Justice... you don't even understand justice."

Kaname remembered that he had to be patient with the girl. There was no hitting allowed here. "What gives you the right to decide that? How-"

"What do you see Kaname, is there something that you have seen your entire life something that never changed?"

"I can only see darkness."

"Are you sure about that?"

Kaname frowned. "Excuse me?"

"You were born blind, you never saw light or darkness. Therefor how can you know which you fight for? This group could destroy the entire world and tell you it's all fine. Because you can't see it."

She took the eyes protection off, twirling it in her hand. "You seem to be a good person, so I'll explain the three basic colors to you. White, it's the beginning, a new life is born.

"Red, the crimson blood that flows from your victim. Black, is the end. The last thing you see as your vision is dotted with it in thick drops. Before you know what you're fighting for you must see these three things with your own eyes.

"Life, pain, death. You must be able to cope with knowing that your decisions will cause all three."

Kaname opened his mouth to answer a second too late. The room was silent, all eyes wide. A pin could have been dropped, and heard in the silence.

Kagome Kurosaki had just shoved two fingers in each of Kaname's eyes.

* * *

i luv niki4444

Hehe, I bet you think I'm sadistic now. Dontcha? What the- that is definately not how you spell that word... or any word for that matter!

XD Thank you guys for so many reviews! 50 already this has seriously never happened before... especially with only 3 chapters out! 0_0 THANK YOU FOR LIKING THIS STORY SO MUCH!

A very happy hug for...

**tohru78, Alice-Okaami, VISITOR, wolf girl123098, Hells New Assassin, Jasmine831, EverRose808, BeautifulTwisted, Sushilover22, Jade, SymmetricalGirl8DeathTheKid, Youko's Befuddled Fox, Vocaloid Marmalade86, AliceMarieSwan, Msole, WrenRenRem, and tinabug! THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH! 'glomps' **

_Thank you also to everyone who has(is) favorited/following this story! It means a lot, and I'm glad you guys can enjoy it as much as I do! _

To Everyone who is reading this story, and whether you are liking it (Or... not so much) I appreciate that you've decided to give me a chance! XD

'yawns' Well it's the middle of the week... I'ma go to bed now. XD 

_**Love**_

_**~Niki**_


	5. Ops!

_Pulling forth her fingers_

_The Blind Man does see_

_A horrid plan is born from pure actions. _

**_Dancing in the Dark_**

_i luv niki4444_

**Chapter Five: Ops.**

**Warning: The content in this chapter may make some audiences nosebleed. Proceed with caution and tissues on hand. XD**

* * *

Kagome slowly pulled her fingers back, wincing. "Sorry about this Kaname. It's the only way I could get close enough."

Aizen -who's mind had finally snapped out of shock- could now see her fingers glowing a lovely shade of purple. _'Could she be...?' _His mind wouldn't wrap around his thoughts, everything was being jumbled.

Her fingers were now completely away from Kaname's face, yet there was no blood. Kaname was bent over, holding his eyes, and shuddering in agony.

"That witch! What's she done to Kaname-sama!?" One of the arrancars snarled as he got ready to jump up and behead her.

Aizen held up a hand to stop him as Kaname straightened, lavender eyes blinking rapidly. "I..."

"So did it work?" Kagome asked, her face as eager as a kitten waiting for milk.

Kaname's eyes focused on her. "I... can see!" It was a whisper but all in the quiet room heard it.

The same arrancar from before began shaking his head, taking slow steps back. "It's not possible... what kind of monster is she!?"

Aizen smiled widely. "That's what I call a miracle, she's no monster." He leaned forward in his chair eyeing her hungrily. "Kaname how well can you see?"

Kaname was looking around himself, dazed and confused by everything he saw. "I can see everything, every speck of dust on the walls... but is that dust? What color is that?"

He seemed almost panicked. "I don't understand. I don't know these things!"

Aizen's eyes twinkled. "The walls are white marble, and I suppose you must be seeing dust."

He sat back relaxing. "Grimmjow because you brought her here she's your responsibility. You have to remember she needs food and sleep, but for now take her to a spare room in the west wing."

Grimmjow blanched. The west wing was where the espada primarily resided, usually she would be put near the fraccions in the east wing, or the normal arrancar in the south."But Lor-"

"Just do what I say Grimmjow." Aizen murmured looking at him with hidden intentions, the girl had given him something that was irreplaceable.

Now that Kaname could see he would rely fully on Aizen and there was no way his sense of justice would get in the way.

Ever.

* * *

Ichigo sat brooding with his head in his hands. _'Kagome...'_

Renji sighed, hitting him in the head. "Ichigo! What's gotten into you!"

He didn't answer.

Orihime looked down at her hands which clenched into fists.

"Did you like her that much, Ichigo? I know she was a classmate but... we didn't know her that well." Rukia muttered, and her eyes blazed as she looked up. "So don't tak-"

"You don't understand Rukia." Ichigo interupted, his head snapping up to meet her gaze. "Kagome was different!"

"How. How was she different Ichigo." Orihime asked, not bothering to meet his eyes.

Ichigo gulped. "Listen guys... a few days ago my dad told me something." All heads perked up, Mr. Kurosaki was usually rather entertaining. "He said I had another sister and a brother. Kagome and Souta Higurashi."

He continued without pause, ignoring the dumbfounded looks. "After my mom died my dad didn't think he could handle five kids and gave them to my aunt. Kagome was my twin, and she was my responsibility. Souta's all alone now, he's going to want to know where she is."

Renji sighed, feeling a strange sense of pity. _'That explains why he's been down in the dumps but why...'_"Why did you take us to the soccer field."

"Since Kagome isn't here, I need to pick him up." Ichigo choked running his fingers through his hair. "I can't keep this from him."

Just then Souta ran over to him, laughing. "Ichigo! What are you doing here!" He grinned looking at his brother that sat on the park bench.

Orihime's eyes filled with tears. _'This poor boy...' _Now that jealousy was no longer clouding her judgement she felt terrible that she'd even been jealous!

Ichigo cleared his throat. "Souta-"

"Where's Sis?" He was looking around in confusion, seeing unfamiliar faces but no Kagome.

"That's why I came, she-"

"She's got a lot of homework right?" Souta laughed, "She's terrible at math, she told me once that it wanted to eat her! It was so cute that I fell on the floor!"

"Souta..."

"And then there was that time that she said english was teaming up with math-"

"Souta... she's not-"

Souta finally looked at him, the mirth in his eyes dying slightly. "Why are you looking at me like that Ichigo... nothing happened to her right?"

Ichigo looked down at his trembling hands and closed his eyes. "She's not doing homework Souta. She's... she's dead."

Souta's eyes got even bigger, he looked shocked.

Ichigo didn't want to see the next face he'd make, it was too much, he didn't want to hear Souta crying and yelling at him...

Then, a laugh met his ears and his head snapped up.

Souta was laughing. He was laughing because Kagome was dead?

"Nice try Ichigo! She's behind the tree isn't she?" He ran over, looking. "Where's she hiding Ichigo?

Ichigo watched as he darted around looking for their sister with panic stricken eyes.

He understood now, Souta wasn't laughing because he was happy.

He was laughing so he wouldn't cry.

* * *

_"This is the shower." Grimmjow gestured to it offhandedly, Kagome had been badgering him for the last 30 minutes about it and so he'd taken her to the showers. _

_Kagome looked inside curiously. It was normal, though it would take some getting used to. _

_She'd never bathed with other women before -it seemed this was a really big shower without individual stalls- and now she was doing so with __**arrancar**__ women! _

_"What kind of shampoo do you guys use." She asked curiously._

_Grimmjow shrugged. "I doubt it's the kind humans use."__ She had to agree with him there. _

_Kagome skipped over to his shoulder and felt his hair. "Dude not fair! It's softer than mine!" She sighed dramaticly. "I'll try to use the kind you guys have but if it gives me a rash of some sort -like the kind that says 'Only to be used by...'- I'll hit you in the knoggin!" _

_Grimmjow shrugged again. "Have fun then." He walked away._

_Kagome glared at his turned back, sticking her tongue out childishly. She stomped into the shower room and found herself a towel and the type of shampoo, conditionor, and body wash she thought smelled the best._

_A small frown lit her face when she read the label. "Only to be used on red hair." She'd grabbed the red bottle. _

_With a frown she read the other labels. "Only to be used on blue hair. Only to be used on pale skin." She looked at her skin. "Am I that pale? Yeah, I guess I am."_

_With a sigh she went in search of a bottle of black shampoo and conditioner. Sure enough it said 'only to be used on black hair' then she came upon another delema. _

_She had male shampoo and conditioner. _

_Warning: blah blah blah blah blah. _

_Sighing __**again **__she went back and found the type for females. "Stupid thing." She growled turning on the familiar dial of the shower. At least she knew how to use _that_! _

_Undressing she sighed turning it to as hot as it could get. _

_And that's when it happened. _

_Ulquiorra strolled right in, a towel around his waist. _

_Kagome squealed darting to grab her own towel. "WHAT THE HELL!" _

_As her mind slowly absorbed that there was a guy in the same shower room with her he continued to stare at her unimpressed. "Yes?" _

_She should have known, after all there was __**male **__shampoo and conditioner in here. _

_"You've got to be kidding me." Kagome diverted her eyes, blushing and made a run for her clothes. She wouldn't be here that long! Besides who needs to shower right? _

_A pale hand made it there first. He looked her up and down. "You're hair isn't very wet, you don't seem to have bathed..." _

_Kagome's face got even more red. _'...Someone please kill me.' _She noticed -to her extreme chargin- that there was a disgarded towel lying some feet away. _'Tell me he still has a towel! PLEASE!'

_Of course she didn't have the nerve to check and ended up laughing nervously. "Um... yeah. I've been in here a while, my hair's already drying." She made a successful grab this time. "So... I'm just gonna go."_

_She darted past him, and in her rush to get out ran into someone else. _

_It was that guy that was standing next to Aizen earlier. The one with silvery hair and a really big grin. He was grinning again... how did his face get so close to her own? _

_Right, when she'd ran into him he'd fallen on top of her. Just great. _

_"What are you doing Gin?" Oh look Kaname decided to join the shower too, this was just turning out to be the BBBBBBBBBBBEEEESSSSSSSTTTTTT TTT day. _

_Notice the heavy sarcasm there. _

_"U-U-Um-m-m-m..." _

_"Eh?" Gin looked down and his eyes opened slightly, revealing sparkling blue eyes. "Sorry Kagome-chan didn't see you there." _

_Kaname leaned down and pulled Grin off her roughly, oh look Gin's towel had fallen off too just lovely... wait a minute. _

_Kagome covered her eyes screaming. _

* * *

Kagome woke up with a start, breathing deeply. "What the... that was so..." Her eyes were wide and there was a massive blush straining her normally pale cheeks.

They'd dropped her off her at least a few hours ago, in this stupid room that looked the same no matter how much she tried to make it look different.

Boring.

There was nothing interesting about the room at all!

With a sigh, she went into the bathroom. She needed to check. Yep, sure enough there was a little shower she could have all to herself.

No Ulquiorra, no silver haired guy that may or may not be named Gin, and no Kaname.

She sighed leaning up against the wall._'Thank the lord.' _

"Hey girl." Kagome jumped whirling around and found Grimmjow standing there with his arms crossed. "You screamed, what happened."

Kagome found herself once again blushing like crazy. "Ummmmm..."

Grimmjow rolled his eyes and slapped his forhead. "Well why'd you scream."

Kagome pursed her lip. "Um, I had a nightmare. Someone died, really tramatizing." _'I'm such a bad lier, if I'd actaully had a dream like that I wouldn't be saying it like it was a normal thing! I'M A D-'_

Grimmjow let out a 'keh' looking suspiciously like Inuyasha. "Right, well if that's all there is I'm going back to bed."

Kagome let out a sigh of relief when he left, and sat back down on the couch. She had to find a way to stay awake.

_'I don't think I could survive another dream like that.' _

* * *

i luv niki4444

Why the heznez did I write that? Well I'm not erasing it now! 'stubborn resolve' This is why you never take a shower the same day you're writing a chapter, you start getting strange questions like "Wonder what kind of hair products they use..." And end up writing... that. XD

So yeah, Kagome just got flashed by Gin... in a dream of course! XD

Anyway thank you to...

_**jessiemaebay, lovelypink84, Hells New Assassin, Sushilover22, SymmetricalGirl8DeathTheKid, wolf girl123098, tohru78, Guest, Guest, VISITOR, Jasmine831, Msole, PrincessWolf1, Lozenger12, EverRose808, lizeth, PiePiePiePiePie, and Kakashi's hoe! Thank you guys so much for reviewing!**_

_Also thank you to everyone who is (Has) following/favorited this story! _

_Thank you to everyone reading and enjoying (Or not enjoying) the chapters as well! THANK YOU ALL FOR GIVING ME A CHANCE!_

**_Love_**

**_~Niki_**


	6. Nano Wrimo

i luv niki4444

For the month of November I will be participating in a contest called NaNo Wrimo. You write 55 THOUSAND words in a month. If you win you have the satisfaction of doing it as well as bragging rights! XD

I'll be trying to write 2,000 words a day so my updates should be more frequent. However it doesn't start til November 1, so I will not be doing any writing until then.

Hopefully I'll be gettting a chapter out everyday after that! If I don't it may be because I'm writing a Ultra Mega chapter for Good Intentions, Scarlet Knight, or potentially Dancing in the Dark (There are 83 reviews and I only make a Ultra Mega chapter with 100) . If you have not read Good Intentions (or have just forgotten) an Ultra Mega chapter is a chapter with 14,000+ words. I make these for every 100 reviews I get on a story.

This should give me the oppertunity to update a lot! XD I hope you guys will like it!

(I'm not sure which stories will be updated and I'm almost positive there will be some stories that I won't update but thank you for reading this!)

I'm also going to take this opertunity to publish a story I've been thinking about writing for a few months. It's called "Under the Silvery Stars" And it will be on FictionPress, (Meaning it won't be a fanfiction) if you want to read it there will be a link up on my profile as soon as it's published.

_**Love**_

_**Niki**_


	7. Endless Time

_On a couch she lays_

_embarrassed and vulnerable_

_into endless time does she fly_

**_Dancing in the Dark_**

_i luv niki4444_

**Chapter 6: Endless Time**

* * *

Kagome sighed, leaning against her couch.

The window was the only sign the previous day had come to an end, this new one beginning.

_'What fate awaits me, at the end-'_

A knock sounded through out the room, the door opening silently.

"Kagome-chan."

What is that Gin dude doing here, Kagome wondered as his body slid through the opening, closing it afterward. He wore that extremely annoying grin and his eyes were closed.

She gulped. "Why are you here?"

He cast her an almost apologetic grin. "Forgice me for intruding Kagome-chan, but I had forgotten to introduce myself yesterday."

As he gave a small if not somewhat mocking bow and took her hand, Kagome knew he wasn't the sort to go around telling people his name. _'What's this guy up to...' _

"I'm Aizen-sama's right hand, Gin Ichimaru." He kissed her knuckled smoothly.

Kagome flushed. "Kagome Hig- Kurosaki."

Gin's smirk only got wider hearing her mix up, but decided to let her think she'd gotten away with it... for now.

He dropped her hand and turned his smile into an apologetic frown. "I'm sorry for what occured yesterday, Kagome-chan. We should have known humans had different customs."

Kagome's brow furrowed. "Eh?" Gin's eyes opened the slightest bit and Kagome could just barely make out blue eyes. Oh no.

"We have only one shower-"

Kagome leaned against the couch once more, this time actually needing the support.

"- it didn't occure to any of us..."

Kagome closed her eyes. "No, this can't be happening. It was a dream. Just a bad dream." She looked up at him wearily. "Maybe you're just a bad dream too."

Gin watched fascinated as she appeared to begin having a panic attack. _'Human's are quite fragile, I'll have to remember that in my next dealings with this girl. But she's interesting never the less.' _

"But if that's the truth then what IS real!? What did or did not happen? Ichigo, Inuyasha, Shippo, Miroku, SHIPPO! Were they real, did they exist? Or was it all some sick joke my dreams are playing on me?"

Gin let out a sigh so faint it wasn't heard by any ears and grabbed her arm, cheerful smile back in place, he briefly allowed himself to absorb that the small action calmed her... slightly. "Kagome-chan! I can assure you I'm real, as well as this place, you aren't dreaming."

He looked at her so earnestly Kagome feared she would be drawn in. She shook his hand away, allowing her body to escape it's leaning position and lay on the couch. "Get out." She hissed quietly. "GET OUT!"

Gin looked at her fallen form, exhausted and anxious, and he felt a soft tang in his heart. Maybe he shouldn't have done as Lord Aizen had asked after all. "Goodbye then Kagome-chan. Have a good day."

Kagome heard the door open and close softly. She glanced up, making sure he'd actually left. "He didn't even fight me..."

A tear exited her eyes and she let out a soft wailing sound. _'I can't believe it... I've never been so humiliated in my life!' _

She shoved her now blushing face into a pillow. "I can't believe I fainted when I was wearing only a towel!" Who had dressed her?

Another cry of shame escaped her lips, she wasn't even wearing her own clothes anymore! _'How did i not notice that sooner!' _

She spotted the long mirror across the room and leaped to see her reflection.

In the mirror stood a woman whose long black hair was running wildly every which way, shining blue eyes fearful, and her face tinged an attractive pink.

A short white dress was mid theigh and loose, thankfully they had allowed her to keep the black tights.

The top of the dress was zipped up to her neck and a pair of black combat boots were laced to her feet.

A moment of anger blew forth from her chest. How dare they! How dare they change her attire! She threw open the doors of a nearby oak wardrobe, determined to find her clothing.

What she saw caused a gasp to fly from her lips, immediately she took a step back. _'No way...' _

Her eyes were lit up with the blue glow of the sparkling wardrobe. _'This can't be happening...' _

"Not again!"

* * *

Gin appeared by his lord Aizen's side.

"Well?" Aizen asked, a stern eyebrow raised.

Gin shrugged, his face getting a wide foxy smirk. "She's irritated, she'd thought the shower had been a dream."

Aizen chuckled. "Women."

"Yes, human women."

* * *

Kagome groaned, putting her head in her hands. She remembed being sucked into the wardrobe that glowed blue and falling from the sky, the inpact had knocked the wind out of her as well as her consciousness.

Kagome's throat was dry and she felt as though she might be right if she guessed she had spider webs growing in the back of her esophagus.

She tried to get up, only to go right back down, she'd been right of couse, she'd hit the ground _very _hard.

Rain was falling down on her, soaking though her clothes as well as her hair. Finally opening her eyes she found they weren't working very well either.

She blinked rapidly, trying her very best to see through the water droplets that thickly clouded her already fuzzy vision.

Two rather blury figures appeared to be making their way toward her swiftly, their steps leaving haunting notes on the ground, promising punishment.

**Thud**

**Thunk**

**Thud**

**Thunk**

**Thud**

**Thunk**

Kagome gulped, they were close now, one so close he was almost standing on top of her! "Girl! What do you think you're doing out this late of the night? I want your name and area number NOW!"

They looked like soldiers, perhaps guards? The only think she could really tell for sure was that they seemed peeved... or at least one of them did.

"Shopping." She croacked out, her voice cracking more than once, she winced there was a lot more damage than she'd previously thought.

The guard frowned at her. "Don't you respect the rules woman! No females are allowed outside after the 6 o'clock curfew!"

Kagome growled, jerking away before he could grab her. "I'm not a child! I can protect myself!"

The other guard obvioulsy more patient rolled his hazel eyes. "Lay off Youta." He ran his fingers through dripping blond hiar. "Listen Lady-"

"Kagome."

His head snapped up and the lazy look left his face, shock replacing it. No females talked out of turn, male was the prime sex. "Alright then, _Kagome _what can you do? How could you,_ a simple minded woman_, defend yourself?"

Kagome shrugged, slightly peeved they were being so sexist. "I'm a miko."

The one that seemed to have a temper, Youta, scoffed. "Mikos went extinct over 200 years ago!"

Kagome's brow twitched. "I'm not an animal! I"m human, I just have spiritual powers dumba-"

The other one shushed her, a soft smile on his face. "What do you say we bring her to Priest-sama?"

Youta snorted. "Why would we do that Kuya?"

Kuya shrugged. "Priest-sama is the only one who can tell us if she's actually a miko, after all he _is _the last priest."

* * *

Ichigo sighed, Sotua had told thier aunt. She had apparently taken it well, but according to Souta she was simply putting on a brave face for their grandpa.

Poor Kagome.

Now, Ichigo could see. He dragged her into the fight, then left her uninformed, she hadn't stood a chance. All he wanted was to protect her, keep her safe from everything he couldn't protect his friends from.

And now she was dead, there wasn't even a body left for them to bury.

Ichigo froze, though his guilt never wavered.

_**There was no body.** _

From what he had seen these guys left ashes or something, there wasn't even the faintest sign of a struggle! Worry and suspicious began to grow in his mind, as well as his heart.

He needed to speak with Urahara.

Now.

* * *

Orihime bit her lip feeling terrible.

"Oh Orihime!" Rangiku called from the bathtub. "Now, what's bothering you sweetheart? I can tell when you're upset you know!"

Orihime's fists clenched into her skirt, she'd already confided in Rangiku once, maybe it would help to do it again... "I was jealous of her." Orihime finally whispered.

"Ichigo wanted to talk to her all alone on the roof. I got so jealous...I thought he liked her. He'd never even talked to her and he already liked her. And when he told me she was dead... I just... I just..." Orihime bit her lip, tears falling smoothly down her face. "I was relieved."

Rangiku sighed from the bathroom, her heart letting out a cry of it's own. "Orihime it's perfectly normal for a teenage girl your age to feel jealousy. It's like I sai-"

"NO! It isn't! Kagome was nice to me and I just assumed when he said he wanted to talk... how could I been so mean Rangiku! I was glad she died, but now she's his sister and I jsut feel so guilty!" Orihime was sobbing now, tears streaming from eyes that didn't want to shed them, yet refused to stop.

Rangiku bit her own lip, wanting to reach out to the younger girl but there are not many ways to heal an ache such as the one he young friend was feeling. The only way to heal that was to apologize and be forgiven.

It was already to late for that.

Instead Rangiku did the only thing she knew she could, she opened the door like she had the night before and hugged Orihime, pulling her close to her ample bosom.

Letting her cry all her sorrows away.

The jealousy that brought helplessness with it when you realized it couldn't be controlled, her sadness for the death of Kagome, and her own guilt were all pushed from her eyes, sparkling like liquid crystals.

This time there were no interuptions.

* * *

Rukia sighed sitting next to Renji and Chad. "I don't get it! Why didn't Ichigo tell us?"

Renji snorted. "Strawberry was probably afraid we'd chew him out"

Meanwhile Chad was clenching his fists. "It is my fault, I could have protected her."

Renji rolled his eyes. "Don't be stupid Chad. If you hadn't left the only difference would be that you died too."

Chad didn't answer, prefering instead to focus on his memory, that guy with the blue hair had said something... "He said Aizen was interested in her, why would he kill her if his boss wanted her?"

The color left Rukia's face as what he said sank in. "Chad are you insinuating-"

"There was no body! No destruction, he couldn't have killed her, he must have..."

Chad's face was filled with pain, he'd thought it was suspicious as well. No body, no sign of a fight, but until now he hadn't been able to remember what was said.

Rukia opened her little cell phone device, dialing something. "Everyone! Meet me at Urahara's, Kagome Higurashi was not killed, she was kidnapped!

* * *

Urahara sighed, feeling multiple powerful auras.

So they'd finally figured out what he'd known from the beginning. There was no way this 'Kagome' person was dead.

He'd sensed her powerful aura simply vanish away, too quick for death, but not too slow for being brought to another dimension.

But it was sloppy, there hadn't been an intent to kidnap her when it started that was for sure.

Ichigo was the first to show. "Urahara..."

"Wait a minute Ichigo. Tessai, please prepare the room for our guests."

Tessai nodded and began to put protecting covering on the few pieces of furniture they had.

Renji, Rukia, Chad, Orihime and a few others burst in, some less enthusiastically than others.

"Urahara!" Rukia cried, about to launch into one of her famous poorly drawn picture discussions.

"No need to start Rukia, I already known. I've actaully had a feeling from the very start. Kagome-chan is alive right?"

Renji nodded. "We believe she was taken by that guy she ws fighting."

Ichigo's fist clenched "We have to go after her! You know how to get into Hueco Mundo don't you Ura-"

"Of course I do." Urahara cut him off, his brow slightly furrowed.

Ikkaku glared at him, "Well then what are you waiting for? Get us in so we can fight already!"

Urahara shook his head. "No. You won't be going to Hueco Mundo, it's far to dangerous."

Ichigo glared. "You think I care about dangerous? THIS IS MY SISTER WE'RE TALKING ABOUT!"

Urahara scowled right back at him. "Listen to me Ichigo! We have absolutely no idea if she's actually in there! You're a strong fighter but you can't hope to kill them all, not knowing thier strength or number, if she isn't there it would ruin everything! We _need _you in this fight!"

Ichigo's fist clenched and he hit a wall, breathing deeply, finally his frustration calmed and he found himself mournful once more. "And if she is? What if she's in there?"

Urahara shrugged. "Well, assuming she has a soul... she'd want you to stay right here Ichigo."

Ichigo turned his face away, going for the door. "Then I'm not going to tell anyone she's alright... not until I see her again."

Urahara couldn't help thinking that was a smart idea.

* * *

Kagome watched as many men straightened from their work to watch her and the two guards enter the camp, or as they walked through.

She could _feel _thier stares boring into her back.

Unconsciously she stepped closer to the Kuya and began walking a little faster.

The man beside her chuckled softly. "Don't worry about them Kagome they're just curious, we don't normally walk into the camp with a woman, especially in these times."

Kagome bit her lip. They'd said _'these times' _a few times before while they were traveling, acting like it was an accursed time.

She could understand, it appeared that there was a bloodthirsty war going on and they were right in the middle of it

. Kuya and Youta directed her to a tent just the slightest bit smaller than all the others.

Kagome looked at it and relaxed just the slightest bit. To her that was the sign of a good leader, he provided for his men first and took what was left over, the smallest tent.

Her aquantances held the flap up for her and she walked under only to freeze.

"Priest-sama, this is Kagome. Kagome meet Priest-sama the leader of the 4th squad in the Taisho Army."

Kagome merely continued to stare at him, her mouth hanging wide open.

In front of her was a man... that screamed familiar.

It was the eyes, the hair, the way he was staring at her as if he could read her every thought.

But what really mattered was the way her soul was pushing toward him.

Much more fiercely now.

"Ulquiorra."

* * *

HHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLL LLLOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! XD This chapter is the first of many!

Now just to clarify... that bathroom scene in chapter 5... Yeah that actually happened. XD Kagome fainted and thought it was a dreadful dream when she awoke! XD LOL!

**Word Count: 2,606/50,000 (I thought it was 55,000...)**

Thank you to...

_**tohru78, EverRose808, Vocaloid Marmalade86, K.S.T.M., wolf girl123098, Jasmine831, Sushilover22, AliceMarieSwan, Hells New Assassin, VISITOR, Lozenger12, PrincessWolf1, and BeautifulTwisted for reviewing chapter 5!**_

Thank you to...

_**Hells New Assassin, SteinXMaka lov3r, aintgotnone, VISITOR, PrincessWolf1, Crystalove09, and BeautifulTwisted for reviewing chapter 6! XD **_

_Also thank you to everyone who has(is) favorited/following this story! Thank you guys so much!_

_Thank you to everyone who clicked on the title and has read and enjoyed (or not so much) this story! Thank you for trying it out! XD _

Please REVIEW!

**_Love_**

**_~Niki_**


	8. Train or No?

_She meets a man_

_who she should hate_

_and is taken under wing_

**_Dancing in the Dark_**

_i luv niki4444_

**Chapter 7: Train or...no?**

* * *

Ulquiorra raised an eyebrow. "So you've heard of me?"

Kagome shook her head. "N-No... you just look a lot like someone I know."

His eyes narrowed but he didn't speak again.

Kuya cleared his throat, "Kagome says that she's a priestess."

Ulquiorra rested his head on his hand in a bored fashion. "Can she prove that?"

They both looked at Kagome expectently.

"Um... I don't know how you want me to prove it." She muttered looking between them, still confused as to how Ulquiorra was here. But wait a minute, those green streaks that went from his eyes to his chin were gone and he was wearing a traditional black hiori and hamaka.

It hid the hollow hole that should have been at his throat.

Ulquiorra cast her that same bored glance as he took out a dagger and slit his wrist. "Heal me."

He watched as she wearily approached him and placed her hand on his wrist. He could sense great spiritual power within the girl, but just to make sure she was a true miko...

The wound healed within a few seconds and a smirk touched his lips.

"There is a large amount of spiritual power in you." He spoke suddenly and his lip quirked again when she jumped. "How much have you been trained?"

She looked up at him. Now this was freaky the same guy that had tried to make sure she wasn't being trained... was he _actually _offering to train her. Was it even him? Or could she have gone back in time to a place where he lived?

"Not much." She muttered.

Ulquiorra nodded. "Then I will train you until you will be able to serve as my sub commander."

Kagome's eyes snapped to his face. "WHAT!"

Ulquiorra's brow raised in amusement. "Would you rather help save our lands or go to prison for whatever crime you comitted?"

Kagome resisted the urge to punch Ulquiorra in the face. "Fine." She muttered instead, glaring at him.

The commander got up quickly. "Well then, your training begins... immediately." He grabbed her by the arm and nodded to him other subordinates. "You may leave now, thank you."

The two bowed and left.

Kagome growled as he proceeded to drag her from the tent, it seemed like that was happening a lot lately. "Hey where do you think you're taking me?!"

Ulquiorra cast a swift glance at her from the corner of his eyes. "It should be obvious."

"Well, I'm slow!"

Ulquiorra shrugged and made his way into the jungle - still dragging her with him- and made Kagome growl again. "You'll have to find it out yourself then, Little girl."

Kagome glowered at him. "You just LOOOOVEEE putting me down don't you!"

He stopped as they came into a beautiful meadow. "I have not yet found a reason to respect you little girl."

"If you're not going to call me by my name, which I know you know! At least call me Miko or something!" She hissed watching him wearily, she did not like how his stance was changing.

"Sit down... miko."

Kagome sat down but did so hesitantly, Ulquiorra did the same.

"Now close your eyes." He murmured as his slid shut. Kagome grumbled as she did so.

"Clear your mind of all thought little one." He murmured his voice sounding far away.

Kagome tried... she really did but everything was so distracting. The birds chirped merrily and the wind was blowing her hair in her nose.

Kagome's brow wrinkled and she made a funny face as she sneezed.

Ulquirra resisted the urge to chuckle, he was supposed to be meditating, but the idea of spying on his new student was _so _much more appealing. He watched her face carefully and found that she definately wasn't clearing her mind.

A smirk edged onto his face. _'Good. Very good...'_

"Now find your heart."

Kagome's brow wrinkled further. "Find my heart? What's that supposed to mean?"

Ulquiorra placed his chin on his knees absently. "Your heart is associated with an object you fancy." He murmured, "When you find your heart you must tell me."

Kagome's mind was at a loss, an object she fancied? Digging deep into her mind's eye she wondered.

What did she fancy?

Shippo she definately liked him but for some reason she wasn't sure if he was the _object _she was supposed to be thinking of.

She was trying to think with her heart right, was she supposed to be thinking about a boy she loved? Inuyasha or Hojo?

No she didn't love either of them or at least not like that. Definately not her perverted friend Miroku as much as she held him dear to her heart.

And sweet, adorable Kouga who was more like a brother than a lover.

A sigh escaped Kagome's lips as she continued the search.

"It may take some time." Ulquiorra murmured suddenly, "I myself am still looking for the object."

Maybe it was Ulquiorra?

No, she didn't like him THAT much, besides she'd just met him and he was oh so obviously her enemy.

Ulquiorra smiled looking at her now peaceful yet conflicted face as he silently got up and left the clearing.

She'd come to his tent when she was ready.

* * *

Ichigo sat in the classroom sulking as the math teacher went on and on about something or another.

Kagome was his sister and they'd taken her. They'd taken her right under his nose and he couldn't do a thing!

He sighed as the bell rang for lunch, maybe he'd get cheered up now.

Orihime smiled at him wearily not sure what to say as she approached, "Ichigo..."

His head snapped up and he nodded at her, "Oh hey there Orihime! Where are you going?"

"Um..." She scratched the back of her head with a small blush on her face. "I'm going to go sit with Tatsuki, she misses me apparently!" Orihime laughed nervously, "You can sit with us too if you want to Ichigo! I mean I'm sure she wouldn't mind!"

Ichigo shook his head, "Thanks Orihime... but I think I'll eat alone today."

Orihime bit her lip but nodded, trying not to show her concern. "Alright then Ichigo."

Walking toward his locker he grabbed his lunch and slammed the door shut only to find Keigo standing there with Mizuiro behind him looking exasperated. "Hey buddy!"

Ichigo gave him a smile fake smile. "Hey Keigo."

"Mr. Asano I think Ichigo would like to be alone."

Keigo glared at Mizuioro briefly before wrapping an arm around Ichigo's shoulders, "Oh come on, I'm sure it's not that bad!"

Ichigo looked at him emotionlessly for a moment. _'Should I... oh screw it.' _"My sister is dead."

Keigo laughed from beside him. "See I told you Mi- Wait what!" The smile disappeared from Keigo's face as he stared at his friend. "Oh dude that's harsh. I'm sorry... which one Karin or Yuzu?"

Ichigo didn't look at him. "Neither, I found out on Sunday I had a twin, she died an hour after I left from visiting her.

" _'That sounds about right, assuming she is dead...' _

"A disease?" Keigo asked hopefully.

"Murder, she was killed in cold blood, and it was my fault."

Keigo winced. "Ichigo I'm sure it wasn't you..."

"Ive been enemies with the people that did it for a long time. As soon as the caught wind that I wouldn't be around to protect her, they struck. Now if you'll excuse me... I'd like to be alone."

* * *

Kagome growled in frustration.

The jerk had left her all by herself in a place she didn't know!

When she'd finally gotten out of her mind -with no clue what the hearts object was- it was dark and she couldn't remember for the life of her which direction they'd came in.

Now she was lost in the woods, as she had been for over 4 hours!

Kagome huffed kicking some dirt up. "Stupid Ulquiorra."

* * *

i luv niki4444

HEEEEEYYYYYYYYYLLLLLLLLOOOOO OO!

'crying' IT'S SO SHORT!

Um... sorry about the shortness! ^_^

Thank you to...

_**Hells New Assassin, Vocaloid ******__Marmalade86_, Dashita Tichou, Sushilover22, EverRose808, Jasmine831, wolf girl123098, Youko's Befuddled Fox, Lozenger12, tohru78, SilverMidnightKitten, BeautifulTwisted, VISITOR, aintgotnone, tinabug, SkinnyCat, Mimiru, PiePiePiePiePie, Vampire Miko 159, Himawari-no-Ichizoku, and SteinXMaka lov3r! Thank you guys so much and I'm sorry I didn't thank you yesterday! 'GLOMPS!' 

_Thank you to everyone who has been kind enough to favorite/follow this story! I am so happy you like it enough to bother! XD 'GLOMP!' _

Last but not least thank you to everyone who has clicked on the title and bothered to read this far because A. You liked it or B. You wanted to figure out what was going to happen! THANK YOU! 'HUG!'

_**Love**_

_**~ Niki**_


	9. Date

_She stumbles upon_

_the truth of the past_

_and makes her way back to him_

**_Dancing in the Dark_**

_i luv niki4444_

**Chapter 8: Date**

* * *

Kagome glared at a tree, she'd seen that same one _five _times now! After she swore she'd seen it before she'd marked it with a little red cloth she'd found in her backpack. She sighed, finding her staring contest wasn't helping things.

Leaning against the tree she continued to glare now at the ground.

"Why didn't I think of this sooner?!" She'd been wandering around for another three hours, and finally realized now that she could have just singled thier auras out!

There _was _an army there after all!

She closed her eyes and expanded upon her surroundings. She could feel that there was life around her and it warmed her heart, slightly distracted by this she continued to search for human auras.

There.

Thousands of auras were gathered in one -enormous- place. She decided to check their hostility rate.

A content smile lit her face as her mind waded through all the other beings. Most of the auras were pale yellow signalling that they were all of mild intelligence and danger, however there was some darker yellow mixed with these colors, meaning those were more intelligent and dangerous. There was one aura in particular that made Kagome's eyes almost snap open.

A blue aura.

Those were always troublesome. _'Must be Ulquiorra.' _

Getting up Kagome began to make her way towards where her commander would be.. why was there a sudden sense of forboding chilling her to the bone?

Closing her eyes again she paused and expanded her senses. Her body became rigid and a gasp left her lips.

She was completely surrounded!

On all sides there were thousands of people, some traveling others resting. Of course they were still very far away, except for the camp she was currently heading towards. Kagome bit her bottom lip. _'Should I chance it?' _

She continued to ponder this particular subject even as she proceeded to stomp through the forest for another 20 minutes before heading into the actual camp.

Kagome looked around and turned pale. _'This can't be good.'_

The formerly green flags of the Taisho army were blue. _'_

_Have I managed to find the other army?!'_

Kagome groaned as everyone started looking at her with glares before a few gasped.

"CAPTAIN!" Someone yelled, a girl by the sound if her voice. "CAPTAIN COME SEE THIS!"

"Eh?" Kagome asked looking at the army members like they were crazy.

"What is it!" A man snarled stalking out wiht a glare on his face.

Kagome blinked, _'What the heck!' _

"What's that girl doing here!... Oh." His fury seemed to only get worse now that he'd apparently figured it out. Reaching out the guy grabbed her arm. "How did one of Ulquiorra's get all the way to the Sixth Squad!"

Kagome's brow furrowed in confusion. "You know Ulquiorra? I thought you were from the other army!"

The man threw his head back and his blue hair whipped around as he burst into hearty laughter. "I'm the captain of the Sixth Squadranth, Grimmjow Jaggerjack. Pleased to meet your acquaintance."

Kagome shrunk back slightly, this one appeared to be a little more intelligent than the dead Grimmjow if the gleam in his eyes was anything to go by... but way more crazy as well.

"Kagome Higurashi."

Grimmjow grinned at her, flashing razer sharp teech. "You're not like the rest of Squad Four are you? _Ulquiorra _trains them to be a bunch of stuck up pipsqueaks."

Kagome giggled, "On the contrary I've met three or four good people there, Grimmjow."

Said man snorted, "Please!"

Kagome suddenly got a thoughtful look on her face. "Say... what's the date? I've forgotten."

Grimmjow looked at her in shock for a moment before muttering something that sounded like _'Stupid Females!' _and told her. "It is September 6th of the year 1801."

Another thing dawned on her and Kagome just _had _to ask. "How did you know I was with Ulquiorra?"

Grimmjow cast her a strange glance. "You don't know? Must be an awfully new recruit."

Running his fingers through his silky soft blue hair he sent her a bored look. "Ulquiorra always leaves a bit of his power back on all the members of his squad, when we captains see the power it makes a sort of green glow around the person we're looking at. Of course all the rest of us just have special bracelets and necklaces, but this is his ultimate way of telling us he's the best. No one can duplicate his aura so there's no way there are spys in his group."

Kagome couldn't help by notice how bitter he looked. "You don't like Ulquiorra?"

Grimmjow snorted. "It's a difference of opinion."

Kagome nodded thoughtfully, "So... if this is just another squad..." She looked around the rather large camp, there had to be at least a thousand soldiers here. "... where is the other army?"

Grimmjow shrugged, "Far across the sea for now, but their supporters are rallying here. The army of Satome itself will be arriving in approximently 7 months."

Kagome made a choking noise, but made to clear her throat. "Oh. So how many squads are there in this army?"

He shrugged again. "Twelve, the Taisho army is massive."

She looked at him strangely, "Taisho army? Who's the commander?"

Grimmjow blanched. "You don't even know that! Are you retarded or something!?"

"I find that offensive." Kagome growled in return.

Grimmjow made a frustrated sound in the back of his throat. "Fine. So to fill you in, Sesshomaru Taisho is our leader. The date is September 6th 1801, there are twelve squads in our army... and you are a newbie."

Kagome rolled her eyes, "You're a jerk."

A grin returned to Grimmjow's face. "So I've heard." A sigh escaped his lips as he became serious once again. "Anyway the fourth squad is two days ride from here so you'll have to make due with us for the time being."

Kagome glanced at the woods behind her, had she really been running _that _fast? Ops. "I'm sure I can get back to the other camp without a problem, just point me in the right direction."

Grimmjow raised an eyebrow. "You're a new recuit, I can't leave you in the forest alone."

Kagome huffed crossing her arms. "Well I already got here by myself! What would it matter going back?"

Grimmjow rolled his eyes, "You were lucky the first time, I doubt that'll happen again."

"I can defend myself just fine!"

A small smirk appeared on his face. "Really now?"

Kagome immediately took a step back, that was never a good sign. "Well against anything that could be in the forest..."

_'Please don't attack me. Hint. Hint.' _

Grimmjow's smirk got wider. "What are you skilled with? Sword? Hand to hand?"

Kagoe shook her head, "I'm a miko."

Grimmjow narrowed his eyes. "Miko? You're a _miko_?" He started laughing. "If that's true you should _want _me to keep you here!"

Kagome's eyes narrowed as she tried her best to stare him down. "Oh? And why is that?"

Wiping a tear from his eye he cast her an amused glance. "Ulquiorra is the last Priest, you're the last miko. You do realize what will be expected of the both of you do you not? You're better off dead."

Kagome huffed and poked him in the chest. "Well maybe I don't give a rats bumper what you say!"

That sent him into another fury of laughter.

Kagome stepped on his foot squishing his toes. "Stop laughing at me!" Her face was flushed as her eyebrows furrowed. "What was that even supposed to mean!"

Finally getting over his amusement he just shook his head. "You'll figure it out." He looked over in the direction of the sun.

It was just coming up.

"ALRIGHT CUPCAKES! PACK UP AND START EAST!"

Just like that the entirety of the Sixth Squad was packing up tents and backpacks, Kagome watched in stunned silence as they had the rather large campsite packed up in minutes.

Grimmjow looked around seeing the same scene but he was clearly disappointed.

"Private!" He growled and one of the soldiers looked at him with terror, quivering in fear. "Go check the remaining members."

Kagome blinked, "What's going on?"

Grimmjow looked over at her lazily. "The long version or the short version. We don't have much time." He added as she was about to answer.

Kagome bit her lip. "Short."

He looked relieved, "All the squads are meeting. Each is being split up every time we leave. We leave 400 people behind for every hour we travel. We will be traveling for 24 hours. But we'll leave the remaining soldiers an hour before we go to camp so you and I will be the only one's to meet the other captains in the middle."

Kagome blinked. "Eh?"

Grimmjow sighed, "You'll see."

And she did see.

When they left she found that not all the people were coming with them.

400 soldiers would remain here.

After they had traveled an hour she noticed once again that many soldiers -probably exactly 400- just stopped walking and began to set up camp.

Kagome attempted to make conversation with the captain, general, commander, whatever he was but Grimmjow seemed set on being a jerk whenever she tried!

"How's your day been."

"I don't know it hasn't started yet."

The sky was still dark so he had her there.

Having nothing better to do Kagome decided to do some star gazing before they disappeared with the coming of the sun.

Looked up she spotted the sparkling little dots of light and a smile lifted onto her face. There was only one word that came to mind when she saw them. Beautiful. They were so beautiful and pure. "Don't tell me you actually like that stuff."

Kagome jumped blinking large eyes at Grimmjow. He was looking up at the sky, his expression was that of a man who could not understand the world. "What do you mean?"

"The stars. I don't get what's so fascinating about them, you females always seem to like them."

Kagome scoffed. "They're beautiful, what other reason do we need to like them. What reason do _you_ need?"

"But that's kinda shallow don't you think? I mean, isn't it like that with people too? They like someone that's _'pretty' _instead of the people that are not?"

Kagome snickered, "I never thought I'd be trying to explain human nature to an es- commander. Aren't you guys all, "I eat nails for breakfast"?"

Grimmjow chuckled, "Well we do, but that's not what I meant."

Kagome shrugged, "Then I suppose it could be thought of as shallow, but we do the same with animals and flowers. It's just how the human brain works. Some people might favor blood and gore, some may like flowers and kittens. It's really personal opinion."

"Opinions are stupid." Grimmjow muttered glaring at the stars as if he was willing them to explode.

"You're stupid." Kagome murmured back.

"HEY I HEARD THAT!"

"Keep it down will you!"

"YOU KEEP IT DOWN!"

"Your the one that's supposed to be an authority figure here!"

"I'll give you an authority figure! Drop and give me twenty!" He pointed at the ground and Kagome stared at him incrediously.

"... You have got to be kidding me."

Grimmjow smiled and kept pointing and they stopped walking. The entire army halted behind them. "Come on."

Kagome crossed her arms hand huffed. "The heck I will! I'm not from your squad, you can't _make _me do anything!"

He bared his teeth. "Wanna bet girly?"

Kagome paled and stuttered indigidently. "G-Girly? YOU DID NOT JUST CALL ME THAT!"

"I said drop!"

"I said shut up!"

"You want me to-" He was cut off when there was a crack from the forest.

Red eyes glowed, as a creature emerged from the forest beside them. "Hmmm, tasty morsols."

Kagome blinked, that didn't look like a demon... but it wasn't a hollow either.

It was... like a mutation of the two. Kagome grasped her chest, gasping.

It's very presence _hurt _her.

Looking into the blood red eyes Kagome let out a shocked breath. Things just kept getting worse didn't they?

"Stop." She murmured as Grimmjow took out a sword. "That's Kikyo."

* * *

_**i luv niki4444**_

HELLO! XD Hope you guys had a fantastical week! XD

Word Count: 30,502/50,000. XD

I'm sorry that it took me so long to get this chapter out! But at least it's a bit longer than the last one (about 1000 words longer)

Thank you to...

**_tohru78, wolf girl123098, SteinXMaka lov3r, Hells New Assassin, Sushilover22, BeautifulTwisted, jessenia, Jasmine831, Lozenger12, EverRose808, and Szayel's Angel. Thank you guys so much for reviewing! XD 'glomps!' _**

_Thank you also to everyone who has (is) favorited/following this story! 'glomps!' _

Lastly thank you to everyone who is reading (even if you don't like it at all and are currently curling your lip with distaste) I appreciate that you guys took the time out of your day to read!

Thank you for giving me a chance!

_**Love **_

_**~ Niki**_


	10. Ashes of Old

_Found out Grimmjow approaches_

_and sings to his master a tale _

_new orders rise from the ashes of old_

**_Dancing in the Dark_**

_i luv niki4444_

**Chapter 10: Ashes of Old**

* * *

The beast growled, its mouth spewing ugly purple muck. When this gunk touched the ground, rock melted and sizzled.

Grimmjow looked at her wearily, keeping an eye on Kikyo's new form. "Um… you know this thing?"

Kagome shook her head, "I did when she wasn't a complete monster."

"She was human?"

"Yep…"

"Huh."

Kagome turned her full attention to the other miko. "Kikyo, are you still in there?"

Her only answer was another snarl.

Putting her hands out in front of her in what she could only hope was a calming gesture Kagome smiled at it. "Kikyo you're safe, you don't need to feel threatened." Another snarl. "Or devour me. That's not a good thing to do either."

Kikyo cackled, "Tasty morsel, you shall make my mouth-"

Kagome laughed nervously, cutting her off. "Um… hate to break it to you Kik but I'd probably burn you. Demon-hollow thingies don't like spicy food right?"

Grimmjow made a scoffing noise. "I don't think this thing cares about spices you moron!"

Kagome stuck her tongue out, "Shut it Mr. Bones!"

He turned and gave her a death glare. "What the heck is that supposed to mean!"

"I SAID SHUT IT!"

"MAKE ME!"

Another snarl cut off the arguing couple. "You miko, miko taste good."

Kagome blushed. "Really you think so?"

Grimmjow groaned. "I'm stuck with an idiot!"

"HEY! I HEARD THAT!

"Blue aura taste good too." Kikyo mumured, a giant tongue coming out to lick her lips, more purple muck fell to the ground sizzling.

_'Ew.' _

Kagome scoffed, crossing her arms. "There's no way in a million years that that jerk could taste good!"

"You wanna bet!" Grimmjow growled out, his fists clenching in rage.

"I told you to SHUT UP!"

"AND I TOLD YOU TO MAK-"

"Captain..." A high pitched voice squeaked, interupting them again. "...L-Look."

They both glanced back at where the evil monster had been. Gone. In it's place was the Kikyo Kagome had once known.

"You're back!"

Kikyo looked at her with grave eyes. "Not quite Kagome. You should be able to sense the evil within me."

Kagome nodded swiftly, trying to assess the situation. "So you're still creepy?"

Kikyo rolled her eyes, "Really Kagome? Is that the word you choose to use?"

"That rhymed! Choose and use!" Kagome muttered, before shaking her head. "Um... yeah. So what do I have to do?"

Kikyo raised a thin eyebrow. "What makes you think I want you to do anything?"

Kagome shrugged, "Something tells me you don't like that there is something living inside you."

"It's not living inside me. It _is _me. The only reason you see me in this form right now is because your aura partially purified the evil."

Kagome grinned, "Seriously! That's awe- oh right sorry I forgot we were in a grave situation for a second there." She winked, "So what _do _you want me to do?"

Kikyo looked back into the forest behind her, as if something else lurked there in wait. "Purify it. I died long ago Kagome and I live on with a portion of your soul. Take it back, then you will be complete."

Kagome bit her lip, "Alright, but how?"

Kikyo smiled, just the faintest bit as she stepped forward and whispered in her reincarnation's ear.

* * *

In the palace of Los Noches there was not much to do, especially when your superior doesn't really care to give orders. The fulcion sighed, feeling dejected.

Grimmjow-sama never noticed her no matter how much she threw herself at him.

Any normal man would have succumb to her by now for her beauty was well known among the arrancar.

Raven hair that fell to her waist and sparkling brown eyes.

Along with those long black lashes and stunning smile.

"Kikyo."

She looked back at the one who had called her name, thoroughly annoyed. "What do you want Shawlong?" She growled.

"You should watch yourself Kikyo, you get too close to our master and he does not appreciate your attentions."

She huffed, "Leave me Shawlong, I don't desire your company at the moment."

"You do not order me Kikyo." Was his swift answer.

She rolled her eyes, "Your point? I believe every arrancar has the right to be alone if she or he so wishes."

"But every arrancar also has the right to move if she's being bothered, I came here to get some fresh air, not to babysit you." Shawlong growled, and turned away from her, closing his eyes.

Kikyo huffed, she'd make sure he respected her.

One day... when she married Grimmjow Jaggerjack he would respect her!

Pain gathered in her chest and Kikyo gasped bending over in agony.

"W-What's going on!" She whispered, clutching her heart as she began to glow a stunning white.

That caught Shawlong's attention, as be began to watch her curiously. "What are you playing at now Kikyo?"

She shook her head, "I'm not-!"

With that she turned to a pile of dust and Shawlong stared in shock at where her form had once stood.

"I must inform Aizen-sama of this immediately!" He murmured before rushing from the scene.

* * *

Kagome bent over clutching her chest.

"Owwwww!" She mumbled, the rest of her soul had just flown back into her and a sense of wholeness made her sigh in relief even as she resisted the urge to scream in pain.

"What was that?" Grimmjow mumbled from beside her, staring at the place Kikyo had once stood.

Kikyo had held off the beast in her just long enough for Kagome to purify it and kill Kikyo in the process. K

agome coughed straightening, she could feel that her power had increased to at least 8 times what it had been before.

_'Will I be able to kill arrancar now?' _

"She's dead, so my soul returned to my body."

Grimmjow's brow furrowed, "I've never seen someone so... eager for death."

Kagome snorted, "She was already dead, she just wanted to move on."

"Was she always suicidal?" He asked, and Kagome snickered, "No not really. She was supposedly nice once, but I never encountered that side of her. She was stricted and bent on taking one of my closest friends to hell with her."

Grimmjow's eyes stayed on where the moster Kikyo had been for a few more moments before they strayed to her form. "That's cruel, but I suppose that's why you had no qualms about killing her."

He picked her up against her protests. "I don't think you'll be able to walk like that."

Kagome frowned, she'd actually been having a hard time just standing up. Who knew getting your soul _back_took so much out of a person! ... Of course she wouldn't tell him that.

"Shut up I was just fine! You're such a jerk!"

* * *

Kagome huffed, they'd finally gotten to the main camp about a day ago. Her and Grimmjow were all alone waiting for the other squad members.

All of them would be arriving soon, she could feel their auras.

And one aura in particular was making her stomach do flip flops.

Kagome's fingers fingered in her skirt and Kagome blinked, she'd forgotten she was wearing an arrancar uniform. Kagome smoothed it out in a nervous way and looked at the still white fabric.

_'I have to wonder... would I have rather been here or there? Los Noches wasn't so bad and it wasn't in the middle of some war zone either.' _

But then again if she'd stayed there what would have become of her? Would she be some healer or a prisoner of the war that was sure to happen sooner or later?

Kagome sighed, all she really knew was that the uniform was a form of comfort for her. In a time that no one really existed anymore, a time she didn't know anyone it was it was her only relief.

Sure she had been angry to learn her clothes were changed without her consent but they came from her time even if they were from another dimension... or whatever Hueco Mundo was.

Suddenly into the camp strode a man with pink hair, golden eyes, and a stern face.

Or at least that's what she'd thought until he spotted them.

A huge grin broke out and he approached the two with a cocky look. "Grimmjow! Done resisting my prompts for experimentations?"

"Get away from me." Was his only answer.

Kagome sweat dropped and the guy looked over at her the smirk disappearing. "What's this little number doing here? This meeting is strickly captains is it not?"

Grimmjow shrugged. "She's Ulquiorra's, somehow managed to wander into my territory so I'm bringing her back to him."

A dramatic sigh escaped the other guy and his pink bangs fluttered into his face. "A shame, I thought you might have brought me a gift." He blew the hair from his face, and smiled again at her.

Kagome nodded back to him hesitantly.

"I'm Szayel Aporro Granz captain of the eight squad, very glad to meet you." He reached for her hand and Kagome gave it wearily, surprised when he actually kissed her knuckles.

"Um... Kagome Higurashi."

His eyes became half lidded as he gave her a welcoming smirk. "If you ever need somewhere to crash, I'm sure I have a few lab tables I can spare for you."

Kagome gulped. "A few?"

His smirk got wider. "Well of course you'd be in pieces..."

"Enough Szayel." Grimmjow growled, glaring at his comrad.

"Yes, that's quite enough."

Kagome turned, relieved to hear this voice.

There stood Ulquiorra, his eyes shining with furry. "Kagome is my direct apprentice. You will not lay a single of your dirty fingers on her. Are we clear Szayel?"

The pink haired captain grinned cheekily. "Dirty? I must say the way you protect your charge is marvellous but to accuse me of having _dirty _hands? Outragous! Every doctor must have clean hands, clean and capable hands of course."

He winked at Kagome and despite herself a smile twitched at her lips.

He wasn't that bad...

Of course Ulquiorra wasn't amused, he picked him up by his collar had began to - as Kagome could only call- try his darndest to choke the life out of him... while trying to not kill him.

Kagome sweat dropped, _'Who could have guessed Ulquiorra would ever do something like that for me.' _

After Ulquiorra was done and he dropped Szayel -who floated to the ground like an empty balloon- he turned his wrath on her. "And what do you think you were doing! Do you have any idea how worried I- we were!"

Kagome shifted uncomforatably feeling guilty. _'Wait why am I guilty! He's the one that abandoned me in the rain... and in a really pretty field of flowers... NO! I won't allow myself to forgive him!' _

"What was _I _doing! When I finally gave up trying to find myself you were gone you jerk! You abandoned me in a field! I didn't even know how to get back to camp!"

"You were supposed to look for my aura!"

"I didn't know that you idiot! You don't just leave someone for dead in a meadow and YELL at them when they don't come back!"

Ulquiorra quieted down... that was until Grimmjow started laughing. "She's right! You really should see the look on your face though!"

Kagome groaned as he started yelling at Grimmjow too.

She kinda missed the strong and silent Ulquiorra.

Her lip twitched in amusement, but then again this one had seemed reserved when she'd met him as well. If she managed to get the dead Ulquiorra mad enough would he snap as well?

Another voice sighed, "Would you guys just kiss and make up? I really need a nap." A hand shoved her forward and into Ulquiorra's arms.

Which seemed to relax him immensely -much to her chargin- and he tightened his arms around her. "Just don't do that again." He muttered before letting her go.

Kagome nodded trying her hardest to hide the blush that must have been making her face tomato red.

Turning around she glared at the one who had pushed her.

The guy looked around 21 with chocolate brown hair that went down to his shoulders and a really tired expression on his face. In fact he was yawning. He also had a gotee and steel gray eyes.

Anger took over her rational mind -which was now screaming DANGER! DANGER!- and she full out glared at him. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR YOU JERK!"

He shrugged slowly, and _very_ lazily. "You two looked like you had some tension going on, I took care of it. See everything is better now." He added gestering between Kagome and Ulquiorra.

Kagome turned even more red, "Shut up!"

Grimmjow snorted from behind her. "Don't listen to her Starrk, she's got a habit of saying that whenever she doesn't have a proper comback."

"SHUT UP!"

"See what I mean?"

"Do you **want **me to kill you!?"

"Please try."

"UGH! JUST SHUT UP!"

"You're just proving my point when you say that."

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! **_SHUT UP_**!"

Starrk was watching this with a sweat drop on his face. "He's really managed to piss her off hasn't he..."

Of course Ulquiorra looked very satisfied. "The fool deserves it. I wished she'd just kill him already." He seemed genuinely disappointed that Grimmjow still lived.

"So do I." Starrk muttered back before grabbing his pack from his back and going over to a tree, "Don't disturb me." He muttered before using it for a pillow as he sat down and went to sleep.

* * *

Aizen was sitting in his throne like usual when Grimmjow came in. "Why are you here Grimmjow?"

"Sir. I have something... very disturbing to inform you of." He muttered, his fist clenching as he lowered his head.

"And that would be?" His voice sounded almost kind, and that was an almost sincere gesture. Grimmjow hadn't angered him that badly... yet.

Grimmjow's head snapped back up and he looked his master straight in the eye. "The girl escaped. I found out earlier today when I prepared to bring her the meal as you requested she get." He cleared his throat, "But like I said she wasn't there."

Aizen put his chin in the palm of his hand, and stared at his subordinant looking for any sign of decite. "Interesting." He muttered, "She just disappeared." He tilted his head slightly. "Ulquiorra what do you make of this?"

Ulquiorra stepped from a shadow to Grimmjow's left, making the sexta espada cringe and curl his lip with hatred.

"Irresponsibility, he should have been monitoring the girl. If you wish I will personally find her for you Aizen-sama."

Aizen nodded his way. "I agree with you and I'll grant you your request. Find the girl and bring her to me, but before you do so..." He leaned forward eagerly like he was going to tell Ulquiorra some big secret. "Punish her as you see fit, Ulquiorra."

He nodded and bowed ot his superior. "Thank you, sir. I intend to."

* * *

_**i luv niki4444**_

HHHEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYLLLLLLLO! XD

'sighs' Well it's shorter than I would have liked but it's here! XD

Word Count: 35,668/50,000 words.

Thank you to...

**_Ukitakesluver1, tohru78, Hells New Assassin, aintgotnone, Sushilover22, Szayel's Angel, Jasmine831, wolf girl123098, SymmetricalGirl8DeathTheKid, dark-driex-07, Skinny Cat, AliceMarieSwan, and EverRose808! THANK YOU GUYS! 'throwing around confetti and gives you a handful' LET US SPREAD JOY TOGETHER! HAHAHAHA! 'Sweat drops' what am I drinking today?..._**

**_Commercial: Pepsi. If you want to feel good and act weird drink it. We're serious. Drink it. NOW! _**

_Thank you also to everyone who is (has) following/favorited this story thank you guys so much! 'gives some confetti' XD_

And thank you to everyone who is reading this story (even if you didn't like it) thank you for giving me a chance! 'hugs'

**_Love Always_**

**_~ Niki_**


	11. New Faces

_One by one they all appear_

_and she is stunned to find_

_that not all can be here_

_**Dancing in the Dark**_

_i luv niki4444_

**Chapter 10: New Faces**

* * *

The controversy hadn't ended well.

Kagome had ended up hitting him on the head and sending 'poor' Grimmjow into a crator of his own making.

Of course Ulquiorra -who seemed to have calmed down- patted her on the shoulder almost proudly. "You did a fine job." He murmured.

_'Yep, he's definately reverted back to normal... but he's still way nicer than the dead Ulquiorra was.' _

Kagome was now sitting next to the sleeping Starrk. Ulquiorra was sitting on a tree branch above her, his foot resting near the side of her head.

And Grimmjow... Grimmjow had yet to come out of his hole.

She was beginning to become genuinely worried about him. "Oi, Grimmjow! Stop being a wussy and come out of there!"

"Szayel is missing." Kagome looked over a the now awake Starrk.

"Eh? Oh yeah I forgot about him...wait a minute. You don't think!..." She trailed off in horror looking at the hole.

Getting up she ran to the side of the crater and sure enough Szayel was taking Grimmjow's blood sample.

Kagome winced. _'Ouch! That's a really big needle... he's not taking a blood sample is he?' _

It would seem Szayel was trying to drain Grimmjow of blood completely, he already had about a pint of blood.

Ulquiorra landed on his feet next to her and sighed. "Szayel as much as I'd love for you to continue your fun, you're disturbing my apprentice. Please do that somewhere else."

Kagome stared at him incrediously. "You aren't seriously going to let him kill Grimmjow are you!"

Ulquiorra shrugged. "I see no reason not to, you yourself were attempting to do the same only a few moments ago."

Kagome looked back at the unconscious blue haired future espada. _'What if this is how he died? He must be so bitter...' _

Kagome's eyes widened, she hadn't really noticed it to much before but now it was much more obvious. _'So far I haven't seen any of his fellow captains show any sign of liking him and his squad only follows him because they're scared of him! He's probably really lonely all by himself like this!'_

Kagome tried to give her new captain a begging look. _'I must look like a complete idiot.' _"But I didn't mean it like that! Please save him Ulquiorra-sama!" _'Nice touch the -sama thing should get his ego going!'_

Unfortunately Ulquiorra appeared just as unimpressed by her preformance as she was.

Thankfully, they were interupted before he could say anything though. "Szayel. Just what do you think you're doing."

Szayel immediately dropped Grimmjow and blood squirted from the syringe as his thumb unconsciously put pressure on the end in his fear. "N-Nothing."

Kagome's eyes darted to her right side.

There in all of his glory stood her precious aniki.

Kagome gulped very glad that he'd shown up when he had. It was pretty obvious Ulquiorra wouldn't have been offering any help.

"Sesshomaru." She whispered a breathely smile lighting up her face, she noticed from the corner of her eye that Grimmjow was now awake.

He punched Szayel in the face, sending him flying out of the crater.

Sesshomaru turned his attention to her, his eyes were as gold as the glowing sun and his hair was still that uncommon silver color. Kagome resisted the urge to pout. For some reason she would have thought he'd changed his look but he was wearing the same white kimono.

He was definately the same old, boring Sesshomaru.

"Kagome."

And he was still impassive as well, Kagome thought wanting to punch him in the face. Maybe _then_ he'd show some feelings!

"Why are you here?"

Kagome shrugged. "I don't know. Why do you think I'm here?"

His eyes narrowed the tiniest bit, if she was anyone else she wouldn't have noticed it. "I would usually be amused by your lack of cooperation but I'm afraid at this time I cannot indulge your knack for making arguments. Answer me."

Kagome waved her hand in surrender. "Hey I was telling the truth. I seriously don't know what I'm doing here." She gave him a look hoping her got the message. _Can we talk later, I'd rather not say anything with these people around._

Sesshomaru nodded, understanding.

Kagome visibly relaxed. _'Sesshomaru was always smart.' _

Unfortunately Ulquiorra's interest was now coming out in the open. "You knew there was a miko alive and you didn't tell me. Why not inform me of this?"

Sesshomaru cast him a fleeting glance. "It is my responsibility to keep this girl safe."

"I've never heard something like that from you Sesshomaru. Do you have _feelings _for this girl?" Came a snide voice and Kagome could already tell... she didn't like this new person at all. Turning she found a man that had to have one of the most wiry builds she had **ever **seen.

He had to be at least 7'0''!

He had black hair and dark blue grey eyes.

Beside him was another guy, this one was around 50 years old if his looks were anything to go by.

He had white hair but looked fairly strong in the muscle department anyway.

There were also two girls. One had dark skin, green eyes, blonde eyelashes, and messy short blonde hair which had three braided locks.

The other had long green hair a pretty gray eyes as well as a cheerful smile on her face.

Sesshomaru cleared his throat. "Now that we're all here why don't we let the meeting commense."

Kagome blinked looking at each and every member of this group. _'I thought there were 12 squads?'_

* * *

_i luv niki4444_

HEEEEEELLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOOO! (Sorry this one is about half the size of yesterdays chapter)

I now have...

Word Count: 38,110 words/ 50,000 words XD HAHA ALMOST THERE! ... not. XD

I'm terrible at updating on weekdays. :(

Hope you liked it! XD

Thank you to...

_**Kakashi's hoe, Hells New Assassin, tohru78, Sushilover22, SkinnyCat, wolf girl123098, SymmetricalGirl8DeathTheKid, Szayel's Angel, EverRose808, and Guest! Thank you guys so much for reviewing! 'glomps' I'm a happy happy bear happy bear happy bear! I'm a happy happy bear are you a happy bear too! 'slaps forehead' Niki you're supposed to save the weirdness for after you update... why are you still typing this? WHY! ...seriously you need to stop typing everything you're thinking. -_- **_

_Thank you as well to everyone who has (is) favorited/following this story! 'bear hug for being so awesome' _

And lastly thank you to everyone who is reading this (even if you don't like it and you're currently rolling your eyes and huffing or typing so fast you'll kill your computer) Thank you for giving me a chance!

_**Love Always**_

_**~ The Nickster (Kidding it's just me... 'sad sigh' Niki)**_


	12. Meeting

_He approaches with caution_

_Not sure if he'll pay_

_For the question he is about to ask_

**_Dancing in the Dark_**

_i luv niki4444_

**Chapter 12: Meeting**

* * *

Kagome had been told she was expendable many times by Inuyasha, so she wasn't really able to deal with the fact... that these people were acting like she was a princess.

Of course that was probably because Sesshomaru was sitting next to her with that stupid 'I'll kill you and enjoy it' expression on his face.

It kinda reminded her of someone else she knew.

Ulquiorra sat on her other side waiting to be told the situation that had called them all together like this.

Grimmjow looked thuroughly bored and Szayal seemed to have temporarily called a truce with the blue haired captain, for he wasn't trying to steal any DNA.

The tall one that had been introduced to her as Noitora was tapping his fingers impatiently.

The two girls, Halibel and Nelliel or Nel as everyone called her, were chatting quietly, waiting for Sesshomaru to interupt them.

Starrk was trying to stay awake while the old guy -Barrawan if she remembed right- was just sitting there looking angry.

Kagome's brow furrowed.

He couldn't be named Barrawan. Maybe it was Baracan, nope. Um... Baradog, Barapom, Bakanam, Bogoam?

Kagome resisted the urge to slap her forhead as her mind started creating excuses.

They weren't properly introduced and he was just _sitting _there acting like a mean old person and not doing anything productive!

Finally after much fidgeting on Kagome's part Sesshomaru began. "We find that our enemy aproaches closer each day, my squad is becoming weary. As is the rest of my army. Until today we did not have a secret weapon at our disposale that we could use to our advantage."

Noitora's attention sky rocketed. "Until today? Are you saying you found something Sesshomaru-sama?"

Sesshomaru waved a hand in her direction. "I introduce to you Kagome Higurashi, The Shikon Miko."

Gasps rang out and even Ulquiorra's expression was of a stupified man.

Kagome groaned, she had hoped she wouldn't have to be a _secret weapon _as Sesshomaru so elequently put it.

The old man's -Barrafawn?- expression became a glare. "The Shikon Miko lived 300 years ago Sesshomaru-sama. Do not joke about such a thing in a situation like this!"

Kagome's eyebrow twitched. "Oh! You don't think I could be the Shikon Miko!?"

_'How rude!' _

He cast her an unimpressed glance. "No. The miko would not be alive at this time."

Kagome huffed haughtily. "Well I don't think you should be alive either you old geezer!"

Sesshomaru's lip twitched up slightly, "Kagome don't say such things to one of my captains." He ordered, though to her he was clearly amused. He turned his attention to the old guy. "Barragan it is the truth. This is the Shikon Miko, Kagome Higurashi. I met her all those eyars ago, and I trained her for a short period of time."

Barragon continued to argue his own point. "How could she still be alive? She was human!"

"Is human." Sesshomaru corrected.

Kagome grinned at the stunned second squad leader truimphtly. _'I knew it started with a B!' _"Yep, and I'm totally ready for some action!"

"Miko you need to be trained before you do anything." Sesshomaru muttered, sucessfully crushing her spirit.

"But Aniki! I don't want to be trained!"

"I will not allow you on the battlefield in your depressingly weak state."

Kagome's brow twitched. "Depressingly weak? WHY WON'T YOU STOP BEING SO MEAN TO ME!"

Sesshomaru covered his right ear glaring at her from the the corner of his eye, clearly annoyed. "Miko..." He trailed off threateningly causing her to make an 'Ep!' sound.

Kagome gulped. "Sorry Aniki, I forgot!"

Ulquiorra looked at his new squad member with renewed interest."So she's in need of more training?"

Sesshomaru nodded to him, releasing his ear. "That will be your new assignment. Tell the troops to gather in the larger groups. Each of you will help Kagome. Grimmjow you will teach her how to figure hand to hand. Ulquiorra her powers. Noitora you will help her with learning to weild other weapons. Szayel, with reading her enemies. Starrk... try to teach her something that will help her and not make her sleep. And the rest of you can help her learn whatever you please."

The respective people nodded in understanding.

"So we'll activate plan Z2?" Grimmjow clarified.

Sesshomaru nodded, "The troops should find that satisfactory."

He looked at them all with a piercing gaze. "Remember we have seven months to turn her into a perfect fighter. Claire, will you help with this detail."

Kagome's head snapped over as a young woman around 18 walked out of the shadows with a cold smile on her face. "Of course. I'll show her what stealth means."

The girl had long blue hair -the exact same shade as Grimmjow's Kagome noticed- held up in a high ponytail, yet it still reached the back of her knees, her skin was a creamy tanish-pale and her face was dead set with that cold grin.

Her outfit consisted of a blue tangtop type thing tucked into what looked like black yoga pants and a little black sweat shirt lookalike wrapped around her waist.

Kagome stared at her a few moments before notiving she also had a little blue butterfly tattooed on her shoulder, a little trail of silver dots going all the way down her right arm as if she was hinting it had come from there.

Next to her another girl -who looked about 16- appeared, this one had dark red hair held in the same style as Claire, it was even the same length. Her outfit was a black jacket over a red tang top that showed her stomach and black yoga pants.

A red butterfly was tatooed next to her belly button and a silver trail was printered delicately to her left hip.

With the way the girl and Claire were standing it was obvious they'd gotten the tattoos together, making it seem like the trail was coming off one person and going to the next.

Kagome wondered briefly if there were more people with those tattoos.

"Shade." Sesshomaru started, "I didn't expect you to come from the shadows."

Shade laughed and clapped her hands together excitedly. "Well Claire wouldn't come out without me! No she wouldn't!"

She clapped her arm around Claire's shoulder and hugged the older girl, who's expression softened. "Hai Shade, I wouldn't have come out without you."

Kagome smiled, _'I'll like these girls.' _Nel got up and hugged them both, and Kagome noticed something she hadn't seen before on the other girl. Nel had a green butterfly tattoo on her leg, the silver trail going down to her calf.

Halibel got up and hugged Shade as well. Kagome blushed, she had a silver trail going down her theigh and a butterfly on her hip, the trail evidently went from her right hip to her left leg. Then Nel's butterfly came in and the trail went down to the ankle.

These girls were hardcore with those tattoos weren't they.

Kagome bit her lop. Suddenly she hoped she'd get one one day.

Claire pushed them back a little in an almost sudden movement, the other girls grinned. "Onto business." She looked at Kagome, her face becoming cold once more. "Shade and I shall teach you stealth."

Kagome looked between them before unsurely nodding her head.

Shade grinned at her and literally picked her up in a hug. "This will be so much fun! Kagome-chan and me will be best buddies!" She laughed as she started swinging Kagome around in circles.

Kagome blinked as she held on for dear life, wondering how anyone would be _that _hyper.

Finally once she was let down Kagome wearily smiled back at 'Shade' in greeting. "That sounds very nice Shade-san."

Shade shook her head. "No no no! Call me Shade! Or Shad, yes call me Shade or Shad!"

Kagome blinked and a true smile lit up her face. "Then call me Kagome."

Shade nodded excitedly and did a little bow, before tugging on her Claire's sleeve. "You should join our little coven Kagome!"

Kagome blinked, "Isn't a coven for vampires?"

Shade nodded and squealed. "Yeppers but I'm not a vampire, I just like the name!"

Claire shook her head, scoffing. "We have business to do Shade, stop talking to her."

Shade pouted and muttered, "Fine, but you'll see Kagome will be our best friend!"

Kagome nodded with a small smile. "I'm sure we'll be good friends."

Sesshomaru's throat cleared, maybe he'd gotten a little more impatient over the last three centeries after all.

So he did change... slightly. "Ulquiorra am I to understand she is now formally a member of your squadren?"

Ulquiorra nodded, but stayed emotionless.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed, "Then remember if _anything _happens to my imouto, it will be your head."

Ulquiorra gave another stiff nod.

Szayel -probably bored from the lack of attention on him- spoke up. "Why is it so important we train this girl?"

Or maybe he was actually curious.

Sesshomaru gave the slightest shrug. "My imouto is very... talented."

Kagome flushed, surprised. Had _Sesshomaru _just complimented _her_?

Kagome tried to shrug it off but could not. It was just too strange.

Ulquiorra surprised her further by nodding his head. "I have noticed, she's a fine young woman."

If Kagome's eyes weren't already exploding from their sockets they were now. How was it that now _Ulquiorra _was complimenting her? That was even less likely than Sesshomaru!

She had the strange urge to look in her backpack -which she hadn't even realized she still had- and find a video camera to record this important day in history.

Grimmjow scoffed, "I haven't seen one impressive thing done by this idiot."

Kagome pouted, what a kill joy!

Oh well at least she still had Ulquiorra's com-

"I could almost agree with you." Ulquiorra replied, mutilating her dreams. "But her aura shows that she has enormous potential... and she's no idiot." He added.

Kagome glared at the little speck of dirt she _thought _she saw on her skirt.

Stupid boys.

They never mean what they say!

Ulquiorra cleared his throat. "Speaking of which I'd like to disguss something with you... privately."

Sesshomaru stared at him with a raised eyebrow for a moment before nodding his head. "I believe we're done here anyway." He gave them all a final look as if to ask if there was anyone stupid enough to go on talking.

When he got none, he and Ulquiorra disappeared with a flash of clothing.

It was then that Kagome realized... she hadn't even payed enough attention to see the clothing choices of those around her.

Grimmjow was sporting a dark blue jacket over a normal black shirt and a pair of traditional black hamaka. As well as what looked similar to modern day combat boots. He had a sword tucked at his side and four or five pouches hanging from his waist.

Barragon was covered in a huge fur coat of black and nothing could be seen underneath.

Kagome shivered, hoping he_ was_ wearing something under it.

Noitora was wearing the same thing as Grimmjow expect he had an almost golden yellow jacket.

Szayel was the same, his jacket pink.

Starrk seemed to have modified the outfit to expose the upper half of his chest and his jacket was straight white.

Kagome averted her eyes. She should have been paying more attention to thier clothes beforehand.

Then Noitora turned around and Kagome gulped, two huge battleaxes were strapped to his back.

She definately should have been paying more attention.

"Nikki!" Shade suddenly yelled, making Kagome jump. "Hey, Nikki why don't you come out and meet Kagome?"

Another girl stepped hesitantly from the shadows.

She gulped and looked at the ground moving her feet back and forth ackwardly. "Um... hi." She waved and continued to stare at the ground, a small blush on her face.

Shade grabbed her into a one armed hug. "This is Nikki Crimson! She's the captain of the 11th squad around here!" Shade suddenly gasped and stared at Kagome in horror. "Oh no I completely forgot to tell you! I'm the 10th captain and Claire is the 9th! Forgive me!" She bowed her hands shaking, "I'm so sorry!"

Kagome blinked, she hadn't thought something like that could get this girl down. "Oh no it's fine! Really nothing wrong about that at all."

They smiled at each other and Kagome just knew they'd be great friends.

* * *

Ulquiorra stood with his back toward Sesshomaru.

He was sure he didn't want to see the demons expression for what he was about to say.

Sesshomaru crossed his arms, a habit he'd picked up over the years for whenever he was impatient about something.

Ulquiorra decided it was best to forget pleasantries and just cut to the chase.

Sesshomaru hated stalling anyway.

"You... you are Kagome's guardian aren't you."

Sesshomaru gave a stiff nod.

"That's good. I would have no way of getting to her parents." Ulquiorra muttered, "I would like, a chance to... court her, if you'll give me your blessing."

Sesshomaru froze, that was something he hadn't had to deal with since Rin and he'd thought he'd never have to do it again.

He mentally sighed, _'The miko is always causing little problems isn't she.' _

"You're a good man." Sesshomaru said, his voice coming out much softer than he would have liked. "Very trustworthy and loyal, if she'll have you, go ahead."

Ulquiorra visibly relaxed. _'Now I have to win her over, that should be simple enough.' _

He began to head back unaware of the challenge that lay ahead.

* * *

Kagome smiled swinging her feet as she watched Shade, Claire, and Nikki sitting together laughing.

Though Claire wasn't laughing much, just cute little smiles.

Starrk was sitting beside her resting in the shade. Which was ironic considering Shade's name...

"How did they get to be such good friends?" Kagome asked out loud looking to Starrk for the answer.

He shrugged. "Shade and Claire are sisters so of course they're close, but Nikki... she's very quiet if you hadn't already noticed. It took a while for Claire to warm up to her, but Shade..." He sighed, "I don't quite now how to describe it, she's like the rope that strings the group together."

Kagome blinked, astounded. "Shade and Claire are sisters? They're so different!"

Starrk chuckled, "If you're talking about looks that's because of their mom and dad. Claire took after their mom, blue hair, pale skin. Shade took after their dad, red hair, tan skin. They're both hot if you ask me."

Kagome blushed her eyebrow twitching. "I wasn't asking you. I meant that Claire is kinda reserved and cold and Shade is just so... open and happy?" Were those the words she was looking for?

Starrk shrugged, "Your point? Everyone's different Kagome." He chuckled. "But in all seriousness I wouldn't have believed it if I hadn't known them for so long."

Kagome quirked a brow, "How long have you known them?"

A smile lit up her face as Shade apparently had caught a little butterfly and was waving it around proudly in front of the other two girls, both laughed.

Claire grinned, wrapping her sister in a hug and stealing the butterfly with her tongue sticking out.

Shade laughed so hard she started rolling around on the ground clutching her sides.

Starrk smiled at the scene from beside her, "I met them when we were just little kids. But that's said for all the captains, we all started out in the same little village, but as time went on one by one they moved away. Shade and Claire run away together after their parents died.

"Ulquiorra was the last to go, he was alone as well."

He made a scoffing noise. "And now we're all together again. Though all the years we've been running into each other and now we fight together."

He smiled and Kagome saw past his lazy attitude and self confidence holding. Just for the faintest second he seemed... very sad. "We were born in the same place, "He whispered, "And in seven months time, we'll all die in the same place."

Kagome lowered her head, "Is it that bad?"

Starrk shook his head running his fingers through his hair shakily, "It's not that we're low on troops or anything. It's because..." He faltered for a moment. "We're on the losing side Kagome."

Kagome looked up at him, worried. "What's that supposed to mean."

"Ulquiorra was our best shot." Starrk blurted out. "Until you that is. There isn't a single demon in our troops, save for Sesshomaru-sama himself. Do you know why?"

Kagome shook her head, she hadn't even noticed that.

Starrk looked deep into her eyes and her soul filled with dread. "All the demons are on the opposing side. The ones that are loyal to Sesshomaru-sama -which is all of the Western Lands- refuse to fight. They don't want to get into the midst of this. Everyone in the other army wants to kill the entirity of the human race because apparently," His tone turned sour, "We're worthless."

"So having a miko or priest is a big deal because of purification... but why can't Ulquiorra just destroy them all?" Kagome murmured, starting to understand what Sesshomaru meant about 'secret weapon'.

The other side already had a huge advantage with their demon strength... but with a preistess or priest that became somewhat of a curse to have.

Starrk nodded, "Exactly, but Ulquiorra can't kill them all on his own. There's _thousands _of demons flocking. He's just one man."

The entirity of the situation overflowed her senses and Kagome found herself in a daze. Starrk was right despite his extremely impressive power level Ulquiorra was just one man.

And Kagome was just one woman.

How would her being there even make a difference?

Resolve filled her very being as her fist clenched. Why did the odds of her surviving even matter?

Ulquiorra was doing it, he was going into a fight he probably wouldn't come out of.

If he could do it, so could she!

She smiled at Starrk wearily and her voice broke as she whispered, "Well we'll just have to see who's on the losing side won't we."

* * *

_**i luv niki4444**_

HHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLL LLYYYYYYYYYYYYLLLLLLLLLLOOOO OOOOOOOOO! XD Holy cow it's actually kind of LONG! o_O

Word Count: 43,319 words/50,000 words. XD YAYA I'm getting better!

So she's met everyone! XD Including some OCs...

Speaking of which...

* * *

OC Character List:

* * *

**Jasmine831: **Claire Shimizu

**i luv niki4444:** Shade Shimizu

**EverRose808:** Nikki Crimson

**Vocaloid Marmalade86:** Kage

**ying-yang kitsune hanyou:** Kitsune

**Joker2113:** Nao Murakami

**Sushilover22:** Akemi

**Szayel's Angel:** Codrina Iero

* * *

Those are the OCs! XD Hope you guys like them!

* * *

Thank you to...

**tohru78, EverRose808, wolf girl123098, aintgotnone, Jasmine831, Hells New Assassin, SteinXMaka lov3r, Szayel's Angel, SymmetricalGirl8DeathTheKid, Sushilover22, Quaker, Guest, Mimiru, Kakashi's hoe, ying-yang kitsune hanyou, and AliceMarieSwan! THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING! XD 'gives a dinosaur egg' Isn't it so cute! 'egg hatches' STAY CALM IT WON'T EAT YOU. 'gobbles down Niki and cricets begin chirping'**

_Thank you also to everyone who has (is) favorited/following this story! 'gives you a little piece of amber with a miscitto inside'_

And lastly thank you to everyone who is reading this (Even if you absolutely detest it and want to burn it and bleach your mind(haha Bleach!... bad pun)) Thank you for giving me a chance! XD

_**Love Always**_

_**~ Niki**_


	13. Zanpac-What?

_Training begins_

_though she does not improve_

_and we begin to realize why_

**_Dancing in the Dark_**

_i luv niki4444_

**Chapter 13: Zanpac-what?**

* * *

Kagome sighed in contentment.

After Grimmjow and Noitora had beat the snot out of her the last fourteen hours - and enjoyed every second of it - Shade and Nel had come to her rescue, suggesting the girls all take a bath.

Of course Kagome's eyes shot to Claire - who was standing beside Shade rigidly - seeking her permission.

Shade gave her sister big pouty eyes and Claire's expression softened as she reached over and gave her a soft pat on the head. Shade giggled.

It had been more or less like that the last few weeks - almost a month actually - her sword welding wasn't coming along very well but something... strange was building in her chest.

An evil energy was mixing with her own pure one and Kagome just knew it had something to do with absorbing Kikyo.

Her instincts cried out to embrace the sword while the lurking evil fending them off, telling her that harnessing energy and wielding a bow was the most important thing to do.

Kagome sighed again, lowing herself further into the warm water.

Now she wanted to begin her training with Ulquiorra more than ever.

Unfortunately her squad leader was missing in action ever since Sesshomaru came back along from the woods almost a month again.

He refused to answer questions about what he had Ulquiorra had spoken of... That was not a good sign.

Since then, Grimmjow, Noitora, and Claire seemed to have made it their personal goals to kill her... in many different ways.

Grimmjow and Noitora always refused to stop their blades - and axes - when they were about to land a fatal hit on her.

The Jerks.

And Claire seemed to be doing two things at once.

1. Teaching her how to hide and forcefully 'demonstrating' - yeah right - why she SHOULD be hiding.

2. Trying to scare her away from Shade... both of those were working quite well.

Sadly Shade had other things in mind.

She practically welded herself to Kagome's leg and burst into tears the last time Kagome rejected her. "You don't like me?"

For Kagome those words were her death sentence.

The glare Claire sent her clearly said "Look what you did now!"

Claire was completely disregarding the fact she was the one who TOLD Kagome to stay away in the first place.

As well as beat her half to death when she didn't 'get the hint'.

Water suddenly splashed her face, knocking her from her reverie. "Where's Claire?" Was the first thing she ask, as she looked around her.

Shade giggled, splashing around some more in the large hot spring. Nel appeared to be sleeping...

"She was being a spoil sport so we kicked her out!"

Kagome raised an eyebrow."We as in you?"

Shade nodded still playing in the water, "Sorry I interrupted ya Kagome-chan!"

Kagome sighed, not even hearing. _'She's gonna get me killed...' _Oh well ,at least there was some peace and quiet around here after all the madness.

She went back to thinking and before long was sinking away.

Shade hummed happily before her breath caught and her eyes glinted as she looked at the now sleeping Kagome. That meant they were both asleep... no one to see...

She checked both of their pulses, making sure. A frown immediately was covering the usually hyper girl's face, and it didn't seem to match. "Claire..."

The truth was her sister was going to find Ulquiorra.

As much as Claire hated to admit it she had a crush on the black-haired commander and not seeing him for so long was... unsettling. For both of them.

Shade chuckled darkly, "So it has begun." She muttered in a timeless voice, looking at Kagome as she felt the other girl's aura spark.

* * *

Kagome woke up in a strange, but beautiful place.

Trees stood so tall them almost blocked the sky, which was green. Little plants and big plants alike glowed, reminding her of the movie avatar when it had gotten dark.

A familiar well was sitting in the middle of the clearing, the Goshinboku tree behind it, looking small compared to the other trees.

It was there she saw him.

There was a faint outline of a person sitting at the base of her favorite tree. He had no face, and Kagome couldn't even make out the color of his hair.

A snort met her ears and Kagome's eyes widened as she looked further up into the branches of the Goshinboku.

There was a man sitting there.

He wore a red shirt, black pants, and a long black trench clothes, none crudely made like they would if they were from the feudal era.

This guy was from her time.

He stared at her with black eyes and hair the color of midnight.

"Who are you?" Kagome asked, once she had conquered up the nerve.

A smile twisted at his lips and they opened, making no noise as if he was lipsinking. "_"

Kagome stared at him confused, "What?"

The man's eyes hardened, "You are ready, but **she **is blocking us."

"She? Are you talking about Kikyo?" Kagome asked.

He looked up at the sky, "Her name is not one you shall hear either little one. I block her as she blocks me."

Kagome blinked, "What does that even mean."

He moved with a flash of clothing, appearing before her with a hand cupping her cheek. "My girl do you really not know what you are? What _I _am?"

Kagome shook her head. "Who are you?"

The man sighed, looking irritated, "You are a soul reaper, I am your zanpakuto, and this -" He gestured to the place they were in, "- is your inner realm."

Kagome just blinked again. "Zanpac-what?" Shaking her head she jutted a finger at the transparent person. "Nevermind. Who is he?"

Her zanpakuto shrugged, "I don't know what _it _is. But that is the object of your heart. Already growing inside your mind." A smirked pushed its way to his face devilishly. "When it is identifiable... our power will grow exponentially."

Kagome stared at the person. Who was it? Could it be Shade? Nikki? Nel? Perhaps even Claire?

Kagome's eyes softened. Claire was rather nice... or at least when she was with Shade.

The 'object of her heart' got more transparent.

Okay maybe it wasn't any of those guys.

Perhaps Grimmjow, Starrk, or Szayel?

It actually came to the verge of disappearing when those guys came to mind and Kagome sighed giving up for the time being.

_'If only Ulquiorra were here to teach me.' _She didn't notice the image starting to strengthen at that thought as she turned back to speak with her 'zanpakuto'.

* * *

Shade slumped inside her tent leaning over a small map. "I can't believe we're so stupid." She whispered, tears streaming down her face as she hit the table, cracking it.

"I can't believe it..."

* * *

Claire checked out her surroundings making sure there was no one to spot her before letting out a relieved sigh, dropping from the trees with a huff.

She'd been searching for almost a day now! _'Ulquiorra was always exceptionally good at hiding his trail... but he always made sure I could find it! He's never hid it from me before.'_

A twinge of jealousy passed through her before she relaxed, leaning against a tree. _'I'm getting too old for stuff like that.' _Sure she was only 18 but she was a warrior, warriors didn't have very many relationships.

"Claire, why have you followed me."

Blinking, she looked at Ulquiorra's slightly infuriated face. What had she done to make him mad? How had he found out she was there?

Keeping her face stoic she growled, "Many of us were worried Sesshomaru-sama had killed you after you spoke to him, I was sent to make sure you were okay."

Ulquiorra turned his back on her, walking away. "Then leave, I'm fine."

Claire stood at her full height, walking toward him. "Why did you leave?"

"I'll be back." Was his response.

"I asked why you left in the first place." She snipped back, "The whole camp is worried sick about you! And aren't you supposed to be training that girl, Kagome?!"

He shrugged, ducking smoothly under a tree branch. "She should learn some other skills before she begins her training with me, I won't let her do anything else after ours has begun."

A wave of furry passed through passed through Claire. "I'm training her as well, you can't just take away my student"

He didn't even pause, just stepped over a hollow log. "She is in my squad, Claire. I can do whatever I please. I'll just continue teaching where you and the others leave off. I'll do a better job of it too. Now go back, I'm sure the other's are worried about you as well."

Claire's eyes narrowed but she backed away, "I'll just have to train Kagome **_extra _**hard then. When I'm done with her she won't be able to move for a week!"

With that she huffed, walking off.

* * *

_**i luv niki4444**_

HEYLLOOOOOOOO!

... it's so SHORT! o_o I'm sorry. :(

I hope you liked it even though it's shortness is extreme. XD

Thank you to...

_**ying-yang kitsune hanyou, AliceMarieSwan, Jasmine831, EverRose808, Sushilover22, SymmetricalGirl8DeathTheKid, Sakura Lisel, Hells New Assassin, tohru78, ivyknightfire, Diane, SkinnyCat, wolf girl123098, and yukinari! Thank you guys SOOOOO much for reviewing, really appricate it! 'gives you a monkey'**_

_**... why did I give you all potentially dangerous animals? XD**_

_Thank you also to everyone who is (has) following/favorited this story! XD 'gives a grasshoper'_

_...that was an even worse gift than a dangerous monkey wasn't it..._

Lastly, thank you to everyone who is reading (even if you think it's stupid and are about to leave a review saying so) Thank you for giving me a chance! 'gives a hug'

**_Love Always,_**

**_~ Niki_**


	14. He Has Returned

_New training begins_

_he trys to teach her_

_how to escape the unescapable_

_**Dancing in the Dark**_

_i luv niki4444_

**Chapter 14: He has returned**

"...Ugh..." Kagome groaned, slapping a hand to her forehead before kneading it in her hand. "How long was I asleep?"

A soft sigh met her ears. "According to Shade? 3 days."

Kagome's eyes shot open. "WHAT!" She started blinking rapidly. "Why can't I see anything! I MUST BE GOING Bl- Oh there you are."

Ulquiorra was sitting next to her with that absolutely stupidly satisfied smirk on his face.

Looking down at her with deep green eyes, really how could eyes be THAT green?

"You should be more careful, fainting while bathing could be... unhealthy." Did his eyes get even more green when he said that? "Is there something interesting on my face?"

Kagome blinked rapidly, stopping her focus on his eyes. "Huh?"

Ulquiorra's lip twitched up in amusement. "You were looking at me rather intently. If I didn't know better I'd say you had an infatuation with me."

Kagome's face turned red. _'What do I say to that? Um... no mister just looking at your eyes. But then he could retaliate with something strangely perverted... right? At least that's what my friends used to do...' _

She snorted, "You wish. I was just wondering if you wore makeup."

Ulquiorra's eyes narrowed, "That's a conversation you should save for female civilians. I had no idea you were this out of your original habitat."

"At least I have an original habitat!"

"I came from a small village."

"At least I wasn't hatched!"

"Are you making speculations about my mother's species? I assure you she was human."

"Shut up!"

Ulquiorra sighed, running his fingers through his hair. "How did I know you were going to say that one?"

A tick mark appeared on the side of her head. "Shut up!"

"Very inventive Kagome."

"SHUT UP!"

Someone snickered, then Grimmjow appeared, picking up the tent flap and stepping in. Oh right, whose tent was she in? "I told you she always resorts to the natural comeback 'shut up' when she feels threatened didn't I?"

"You did."

"SHUT UP!" Kagome yelled, smacking him on the side of the head.

Grimmjow snickered, ruffling her hair. "You're adorable, that didn't even hurt Kagome."

Kagome bit her lip, resisting the urge to growl. "Oh shut up you jerk."

"Now she's getting into the name calling." Grimmjow wisely informed a smirking Ulquiorra. "This is turning serious."

"Oh stop picking on her Grimmjow she didn't do anything. Morning Kagome." Shade muttered, clearly in a less cheerful mood than normal. In fact she actually seemed upset. "Sesshomaru-sama wants to speak to all of you."

Looking at each other, the other captains nodded seriously before the two disappeared.

Shade reached out a hand, "Do you need any help Kagome-chan?" She seemed to have remembered she was supposed to be a cheerful person, if the tired way she enthusiastically smiled was anything to go by.

Kagome took the offered hand and sat up easily, "Hey what's wrong with you Shade?"

Her answer was a bell-like laugh, "Oh I'm fine Gome-chan! Nothing wrong with me!"

_'Well she seems back to normal, but it's a pretty fast change. First I'm Kagome, then Kagome-chan, and now I'm Gome-chan... huh.' _"Well if you're sure."

Together they walked out and Kagome found herself gasping.

The usual thirteen captains were now accompanied by another 13 people.

Most had scars and gentle faces, some looked angry, but a few in particular stood out from all the rest.

One of them was a girl with long black hair that went down to her ankles in a braid, sliver and dark rose color streaks were highlighted throughout the long black hair, and the tips matched the rosy streaks.

Large fox ears with twitching upon her head and she had a long silky tail that matched her hair. Her eyes were a mixture somewhere between red and silver and under them she had indigo striped that were jagged like Inuyasha's had been when he was in full demon form.

She stood only around 5'2" but the dangerous way she held herself screamed 'I dare you to call me short', and the sword hanging at her side looked extremely dangerous.

The other was a girl with long black hair and pink eyes, she would have been completely overlooked, but... her eyes were _pink_!

Plus she kind of looked insane...

Kagome gulped, shivering. _'Don't want to get on either of their bad sides...' _It was then that red hair caught her attention, _familiar _red hair.

That had to be Shippo!

Ducking between and behind people she found she had been right.

He was so much taller than he used to be, but why was that girl with black hair and silver and red highlights walking over to him?

Why did he wrap and arm around her waist?

Why did she lean into him?

WHY DID THEY BOTH HAVE WHAT SUSPICIOUSLY RESEMBLES DEMON MATING MARKS ON THEIR NECKS!?

Kagome smirked, _'That sly fox, I was only gone 300 years... I think it's time mommy got introduced to her new daughter.'_

Evading and invading other people's private bubble Kagome hastily made her way toward the couple, only to catch sight of silver hair that was _way_ to unkept to be Sesshomaru's.

Inuyasha was making his way toward Shippo as well, he resembled more a 23-year-old than the teenager he used to though.

Walking faster, she reached the couple first, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Shippo?"

He jumped, blinking as he turned to look at her, the girl was already glaring at her intently.

Shippo's eyes widened, "Mom?"

Kagome grinned, giving him a nod. "You've gotten so big Shippo! You're absolutely adorable!"

He grinned, letting go of his girlfriend to hug her.

Of course after he'd spun her around at least five times the girl got tired of it and cleared her throat. "Shippo who is this woman?"

Shippo grinned, putting down Kagome. "This is my mom! Her name's Kagome, oh and this is Kitsune." He added, gesturing to the girl. "She's my-"

"You're mate right, how long have I had an unknown daughter?" Kagome interrupted, raising an eyebrow at her son.

"K-Kagome!" Oh look who finally decided to show up.

Kagome turned around to glare at Inuyasha, "And where have you been mister?"

Inuyasha sweat dropped, staring at her with wide eyes. "Uhhhhh... Ummmmm... Kagome?"

Crossing her arms, she rolled her eyes. "Who else would it be?"

Finally regaining his composure Inuyasha snorted, "Stupid wench. If you keep traveling through time and changing locations you could end up in the ocean!"

"Huh?"

Shippo snickered, "You have absolutely no idea where we are do you."

Kagome shrugged, "Well no not exactly."

Inuyasha snorted, 'We're on an island just off the eastern coast of Japan, except it's not like a normal island-"

"This island is bigger than Japan." Shippo clarified, "Way bigger than Japan, as in twice the size."

Kagome raised an eyebrow, "Yeah right, why would then not put that on the map."

"Maybe because it only appears every 200 years you stupid w-"

"Stop insulting my mother!"

"Everyone quiet down." Sesshomaru called, "Our comrades have much to tell us. "

Inuyasha and Shippo exchanged looks before stepping up to stand next to Sesshomaru. "As you know we've acted as members of the enemy army for almost two years now." Shippo started, "And we were only able to find out the attack would come in six months, but..."

"The enemy has changed the date." Inuyasha interrupted, earning many different murmurs among the people gathered.

"We wouldn't have even known about this if Shade hadn't informed us only three days ago, since then we've managed to make it back here without gaining any attention from the enemy army." Shippo added, much to the relief of the others.

Kitsune stepped forward, "Why have you not done anything Sesshomaru-sama? We should be killing those betrayers!"

Shippo looked at his wife fondly, "I love yo-"

"Stop being a lovesick fool Shippo!" Inuyasha growled, hitting him on the head.

"Enough, both of you." Sesshomaru muttered, before turning back to the gathered crowd. "Shade will tell you what she saw."

Kagome blinked, _'What she saw? What does that mean?' _

Shade stepped up to Sesshomaru's side and looked down at her toes nervously. "In four months, the enemy army will be approaching our borders, in the heat of battle a few of the members will be lost, and most of our army will perish as well." She shifted uncomfortably, "Unless we can train Kagome to be extremely strong. There are two paths set before us we just have to choose the right one."

"Who will die?" Another girl - the one with black hair and pink eyes to be exact- said eagerly.

Shade blushed, looking down. "Um... that doesn't really matter right now. What does matter is that we have to stick together, we have to kill those stupid... demons! I mean no disrespect to the demons in our ranks but... "

"There are only four of us here, you need not fear your words Shade." Sesshomaru muttered.

Clenching her fist Shade glared at the gathered group. "Captains, Lieutenants! We have to band together in this time! We have to fight the evil, but we have to go about it in an unsuspicious way! We-"

"Stop quoting Sesshomaru, we all know he said that speech to the troops three months ago." Inuyasha muttered.

"And it is with Sesshomaru-sama's dignified words that I try to reach out to you!" Shade cried dramatically, causing many to sweat drop.

Kagome looked around her, _'So these new people are their second in commands? I wonder which on is with Ulquiorra...'_

Of course it was obvious when she looked, Shippo had acquired the tell-tale sign of being a member of Ulquiorra's squadron. A strange green glow.

Ulquiorra stepped forward, "I will personally train Kagome until she cannot get any better."

Sesshomaru nodded to him in confirmation, "That will suffice. This meeting is over."

Kagome groaned, _'Oh crudnuggets.'_

* * *

How did she end up in this situation? What had she done that would bring this to her doorstep?Oh right, she was born Kagome Higurashi.

She was tied upside down to a large tree, her hands behind her back, and her head was at least 10 feet from the ground. "What's the point of this Ulquiorra?" The man in question shrugged, an amused look on his face. "You need to be able to get out of any situation."

Kagome groaned, "I like Grimmjow's method better." She muttered.

* * *

_'I can't believe he'd do this!' _When she'd FINALLY gotten out of the tree after constantly struggling for three hours -and she fell on her head- Ulquiorra had pinned her to the ground, saying something along the lines of, "You need to get out of any situation.".

He was just repeating those lines now wasn't he.

Kagome groaned, "It's pretty obvious I'm not getting out of this Ulquiorra! Why don't you just let me go?"

He stared down at her intently and Kagome was once again left to marvel at the sheer greenness of his eyes. "I won't give up on you Kagome."

Kagome pouted, "Of course not... hey do you have a girlfriend?"

Ulquiorra raised an eyebrow. "I have many female friends."

Kagome snorted, "That's not what I meant."

"Then what did you mean?"

She shifted -as much as she could- uncomfortably, "Well you know... um... OH are you courting anyone?"

That was the term for it in the older days right...

"Not currently, but I am hoping to." His lip twitched, "And why are you interested in my personal life?"

"Well, you know! This could be counted as a compromising position we're in, so I was just making sure no one would beat me up later." She laughed nervously.

Ulquiorra shrugged, releasing her, "You forget. I'll be the one beating you up later."

Kagome sighed and sat up. "How did I know that would happen."

* * *

_**i luv niki4444**_

Hey guys!

Thank you so much for all the reviews! 0_() Holy cow there's already 200 on this story!

Now onto something that is very serious to the wellbeing of this story.

_**I may be on a temporary break from fanfiction. This means NO updates, no going on the forums, no answering PMs, no even logging on. I've got a lot of stuff going on right now that I'm not sure if I can deal with while still being here, yesterday I was without a doubt going to quit fanfiction PERMINENTLY and take down all my stories. Then I decided later last night that that isn't fair to all my readers so I'd just take a short break. THEN I started reading the reviews you guys have left me and I'm not sure if I want to even stop writing that long. **_

_**I'm not sure if writing will cause me more stress or if it'll help ease my pain, I think that when I write it gives me a purpose. I sigh and say "Those stupid fanfictions are taking up all my weekend free time!" But I think I do that just because I love it so much, I need to be able to pick on something. XD **_

_**So I'm leaving it up to you. I'll put a poll up on my profile page. Should I take a temporary leave of fanfiction? Should I not? Should I just quit all together? **_

_**It's your choice, so you can tell me what you think. If you don't think the options are enough to express why I should or should not leave then PM me and tell me in person. **_

Thanks to...

_**Hells New Assassin, ying-yang kitsune hanyou, SymmetricalGirl8DeathTheKid, Koizumi Rokai, Vocaloid Marmalade86, Szayel's Angel, EverRose808, wolf girl123098, AliceMarieSwan, Jasmine831, angels of crystals, WolfSpirit95, tohru78, Kakashi's hoe, Sushilover22, AwesomPossums, and demongirl2003! Thank you so much, and in honor of AliceMarieSwan I now give you all... LION CUBS! 'hands them out' Now remember if they try to bite you it's just because you need to feed them more meat ;P**_

_Thank you as well to everyone who is(has) following/favorited this story! 'gives a cheetah cub' I think they'll get along nicely with the lions. XD_

And lastly thank you to everyone who is reading (even if you don't like it) Thank you all for giving me a chance! 'gives a leopard cub' This is my favorite animal so take good care of them! XD

* * *

_**Response:**_

_**AwesomPossums**_

_XD I love you! You're an awesome possum ;P 'glomps' _

_**Love Always **_

_**~ Niki**_


	15. Waking Up

_I'm afraid, I'm scared because at the end of the day, it was clear that it wasn't me that had spoken. Perhaps it's a mask, maybe I have another personality, but I know that couldn't have been me. I would never say that. _

_~ Unknown_

_She wakes as if from a dream_

_Why did she have to wake?_

_Perhaps it is best_

**_Dancing in the Dark_**

_i luv niki4444_

**Chapter 15: Waking Up**

* * *

Kagome yawned, rubbing the sleep from her eyes as she got up. Snickers were heard around the room, but she ignored them.

What did it matter who was in her room?

There was only 3 months until this war started, who would win?

"Kagome." Ulquiorra greeted with a faint nod as she went down the stairs located in Sesshomaru's house, jumping into Ulquiorra's arms as she reached the bottom.

Sesshomaru had had this place built specially on this island and... the thing was gigantic.

White polished walls and remarkable courtyards, it could almost match up to the Western Lord's house on the mainland. The House of the Moon if she recalled correctly.

She was snapped from her thoughts when she heard her 'carrier' begin his protest. "What do-" "Not a chance of me leaving Ulquiorra-chan! I'm not moving until I have to!"

She'd begun to add the suffix -chan onto his name ever since it had accidentally slipped from her mouth in training once...

... and it seemed to extremely annoy him.

Instead of complaining like he usually would -how strange...- he merely began walking with a set look on his face, as if he was trying to decide something.

Her curiosity flared. "Ohhhhhhhhh Ulquiorra_-chan_!" She sang, barely registering the death look on his face. "Whatcha thinking about?"

He better appreciate the way she was acting like a drunken lady! It was so embarrassing! But it would be worth it if Ulquiorra spilled his guts.

Unfortunately, he didn't seem to appreciate it in the least.

Oh pooy, what a spoil sport.

"It's none of your concern." He muttered, then added, "You missed breakfast."

She shrugged her shoulders and received an amused "Hmm..." from her actions.

Kagome shivered as a cold wind settled in and she cuddled closer to her warm escort.

Ulquiorra came to a gentle stop as they finally reached the clearing -okay so maybe it didn't take that long but he was being awkwardly silent!-.

She rubbed the sleep from her eyes so she could see the clearing once again.

It was a beautiful meadow that mislead the season, as winter this should be covered in snow like everything else. But there was something about the meadow...

It was always warm like it was summer, snow came, but melted turning to rain that fueled the flowers growth. Tulips and lilies gathered in all colors around the edges of the clearing.

Inside them were thousands of wildflowers, and even more spectacularly, the very center of the clearing was covered in roses. Blue, Red, Yellow, White, Black! Roses of every impossible color sat there patiently to be picked, bundled up like banquets in their large bushes.

_'This is our meadow.' _Kagome thought blissfully, gazing lovingly at the blue roses at the center. She and Ulquiorra meditated here everyday, they did swordplay in the branches of trees, hundreds of feet up. She ignored the feel of grass and flower pedals as Ulquiorra set her down smoothly.

* * *

_Kagome gulped looking down in fear. "U-Ulquiorra you can't be serious! We're so high, what if I fall!" _

_He rolled his eyes, "I'll catch you... the first few times. Before we begin our swordplay training you must learn to properly balance yourself, especially in trees. If you're cornered and forced to fight in a tree, an experienced warrior may have the upper hand, that is inexcusable." _

_Kagome nodded, glancing down fearfully again. "...Do you promise?" _

_He raised an eyebrow. "Promise what?" _

_She stared down at her toes, not daring to look up. "That you'll catch me when I fall."_

_Somehow he didn't think she was talking about falling from the tree..._

_"I promise." _

* * *

It had taken three days for her to finally get the hang of it.

Ulquiorra had informed her, Oh so smugly on that third day that all she had to do was focus her miko ki into her legs and she would be able to stand on the trees, her speed would also increase drastically.

Almost like a demon's speed.

"So what are we doing today?" Kagome asked cheerfully, barely noticing Ulquiorra's subtle scoot away from her.

"We'll practice..." He let her sweat, pretending to be at a loss. A selfish tug in his heart told him exactly what _he _wanted them to do today... but there was no way she'd go along with it. "Resting. This will be the ay of relaxation in ou- the meadow."

Kagome's eyes twinkled, missing his slip up as she gave him a hug so fierce it might have been qualified as a glomp. Might have been. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank yoU!"

"Now hold on, if Ulquiorra doesn't intend to train you, then I might consider it." A cocky voice called out.

Kagome grimaced turning to face everyone's favorite blue haired goblin- I mean cat. "But Grimmjow!"

Ulquiorra hushed her with a soft shushing noise. "Relax Kagome, Grimmjow is just here because he doesn't trust the two of us alone."

Kagome raised a brow. "Eh? Why's that Grimmjow-kun?"

He shrugged, a small toothy grin on his face. "We don't want to have you jumped now do we Kagome_-chan_."

"Don't say my name like that! You know I hate honorifics! And what do you mean 'jumped'?! Ulquiorra would never take advantage of my innocence!" She cried in agitation, glaring at her current 'enemy'.

"Like hell he wouldn't." He muttered too low for her to hear, Ulquiorra smirked.

He had heard that... and unfortunately for the little miko it was true.

* * *

A young woman with long blue hair sighed, her fingers pushing against her chin in a thoughtful manner. She sat on top of a building in the Seireitei, her legs crossed so she could rest her elbow against her knee. She didn't have any missions today, so she was free to think.

She thought about the mystery that was her past.

She couldn't remember what happened to her, what had killed her, who she was, but she kept getting flashes.

Flashes of a huge grin on the face of an adorable red-haired child. Tear stain tracks on an older version of that cheerful face. Blood... there was so much blood...

"What happened to me?" She whispered squeezing her eyes shut and rubbing her temple.

* * *

"Why don't you just leave."

"I'll leave when you do!"

"Hn."

"Don't pull that Hn shit with me!"

"Such vulgar language."

"Stop being prissy!"

"Hn."

Kagome's eyebrow twitched, once, twice, a _third _time.

**_Someone was going to die for this. _**

The two had been at each others throats since Grimmjow got there... that was an _hour _ago! And she was so tired of it.

Leaning back, she closed her eyes and blinked when she felt something grasp ahold of her soul, pulling her further into her mind.

_'What's going on?!'_

* * *

Kagome groaned, getting up. "What happened?" She muttered.

"Sweet child." Came a falsely kind voice. "You got angry. You shouldn't do that if you wish to remain yourself."

Kagome blinked, turning to look at the speaker. She was a young woman, half of her head covered in a mask of bone, even from here Kagome could see the hollow hole at the base of her throat. Red tracks trailed from her eyes to her chin, matching the future Ulquiorra's perfectly.

"... Who are you?"

Red eyes glittered eerily from behind her long black bangs as a feral grin appeared on her face. "I'm your zanpakuto. You're true zanpakuto. My name is

********."

Kagome frowned, "What? I couldn't hear you..."

Anger overtook her features. "That's because _he _still blocks our contact. Mark my words ********! I will not allow you to get away with this!"

With that she was transferred once again.

* * *

This time she found herself in the same clearing as she had once before. She realized then that she hadn't even observed her surroundings in the other place. _'I must be losing my touch.' _

"It's good to see you again Kagome." A voice suddenly called fondly and Kagome found herself once again looking at her so-called zanpakuto. "I had feared you had fallen from your purity."

Kagome wrinkled a brow. "That woman. I saw a woman, she claimed to be my zanpakuto too, so which is it?"

The man chuckled. "That is complicated young one, but-" He grew tense and seriousness took over him. "-I fear the time we have left to chat idly is nearing to a close, soon our fight will come and we must be as one... along with _her_. No matter how much I hate the very thought."

He glanced at his wielder wearily. "I would prefer that we manage to do this tonight. Right now would be amazing, so I'll give you a test."

Out of nowhere ice began forming and fire fought to melt it.

This little world of hers shook as a crack appeared in the sky and the young -creepy- woman walked out, flying down. "You are anxious for her to learn your name aren't you ********. But you don't want her to learn my own! We will test her together or not at all!"

The man bristled glaring at her, "Very well then. Kagome pick the right choice."

As if she were flying she appeared in the sky, boxes of gold and blue falling around her. "What do I do again!" She yelled, looking panicked.

The woman cursed and appeared behind her. "Listen _deary_, two of these boxes contain us. One is me, one is him. Pick those two boxes. And hurry up, we're running out of time."

Kagome gulped, closing her eyes and feeling for auras in the air. No such luck, the whole place was a giant aura!

Resorting to using her eyes, she managed to pick out two boxes that appeared a darker shade of the two chosen colors and grabbed then, immediately a hole appeared and she reached in each.

She grasped the hilts of two swords and pulled... the swords wouldn't budge. She stared at the sword hilts in disbelief and helplessness before hearing the bickering of the two behind her.

A tick mark appeared on the side of her head. "NEKKETSU! REIKETSU! SHUT UP SO I CAN CONCENTRATE!"

They stared in fascination as she spoke their names unknowingly and easily pulled the swords from their boxes.

"There." Kagome said triumphantly. "That wasn't so tough! ...Now what? How do I learn you're names?" They sweat dropped and for once agreed on something.

Their master was very dense.

* * *

Kagome raised an eyebrow. "...So your name is Nekketsu?" She pointed to her male zanpakuto. "And you're Reiketsu?" She asked the creepy lady.

"You figured that out all on your own, I'm impressed." Reiketsu sneered.

"Why do I get the impression she's mocking me?"

Nekketsu shrugged, "Because she is. Don't pay her any mind, she's just jealous because you haven't chosen yet."

Kagome gulped, backing up a step. "Chosen? What haven't I chosen?"

"You'll have to choose between two options." Reiketsu's eyes glinted. "Will you be an arrancar or a soul reaper?"

Nekketsu gritted his teeth. "There's no real choice here, she'll be a soul reaper and then you'll disappear."

"Disappear?"

Reiketsu smirked, "Yep. If you become an arrancar he disappears, if you become a soul reaper then I disappear."

Without missing a beat Kagome replied, "Then I guess I just have to be both."

Reiketsu snorted. "Fat chance, that's like saying you'll be a human and a demon."

Nekketsu couldn't help but agree, although his love for his wielder forced him to retort, "She will be."

Kagome stared in wonderment, she was technically already a demon.

After being trained by Sesshomaru she was known throughout the past as The Demon Miko, even more often than she was called the Shikon Miko... but could she really be four different species at the same time?

Wasn't four a bit much? A smirk chanced upon her lips. _'I have always loved the number, maybe it's fate that I'm 4.' _

Reiketsu rolled her eyes, "You're an idiot Nekketsu! This little brat can't be both!"

"Kagome can be anything and everything!" He snarled back faithfully.

Kagome blanched, she certainly didn't want to be EVERYthing! Sneaking further backward she wondered how she could escape this dream that was slowly but surely becoming a nightmare.

Sensing a warmth pouring into her soul she latched onto it and felt herself returning to the real world.

* * *

Grimmjow and Ulquiorra frowned. "Why's she sleeping?" Grimmjow finally questioned.

Ulquiorra shrugged, tapping her with his foot. "It's almost like she's dead."

"HELLO IN THERE! KA-GO-ME!"

"Quiet Grimmjow, wake her like that and you'll just scare her, she could have a heart attack."

"She's still asleep... I think she **did **have a heart attack."

"She's breathing you invalid."

A grin made its way onto Grimmjow's mischievous face. "Maybe you should kiss her awake."

Ulquiorra snorted, "Why would I do that?" Really the other man was testing his patience...

"Remember Sleeping Beauty?"

"Ridiculous, she wouldn't wake up."

"You're just scared you aren't her Knight in Shiny Armor."

"It's Shining dimwit."

"Scardy cat, hiding behind grammar,_ I'll_ kiss her if you don't!"

"Fine! I'm doing it..." He stared at his love interest as Grimmjow continued to taunt him. If she really did wake up...

... This would be awkward.

* * *

One doesn't usually get a warm feeling in their body as they're meditating.

One doesn't usually find out they are a Soul Reaper AND an arrancar.

One doesn't USUALLY wake up to find someone kissing them.

But Kagome Higurashi was just **that **special.

She pushed her admirer off her with wide eyes that bulged even bigger when she saw just _who _had kissed her.

She immediately felt disappointed.

"...Grimmjow what the hell!" She cried punching his as hard as she could, as she clenched her eyes shut. When she finally dared to open her eyes again, she found Ulquiorra lying a few feet away with X eyes and chibi versions of her swirling around his head.

Grimmjow was next to him laughing and holding his stomach as tears flooded from his eyes.

"Grimmjow?"

He guffawed, "That was Ulquiorra moron!"

Kagome pointed at him, looking even more confused, as her mouth hung open. "What? Ulquiorra... but I saw-" A faint laughing met her ears and she turned bright red, as she realized what had happened. Her _kit _had cast an illusion! "SHIPPO! I'M GONNA SKIN YOU'RE FURRY HIND END!"

Her little fox eeped! from the forest and she heard his scurry off. "Sorry Okaa-san!" He called.

She sighed before it registered.

Ulquiorra had kissed her.

Why had he done it?

Why did it matter?

Why had she felt _disappointed _when she had seen Grimmjow instead of Ulquiorra...

"Kagome..." Ulquiorra muttered, clutching his head with dazed eyes. "Why did you call me-" Without listening to the last of his sentence she ran.

Terror clutched her heart as she realized she'd betrayed her brother.

* * *

Kagome dropped into the fetal position as soon as she reached her Aniki's room. He wasn't there at the moment, he'd left on important business far up north, on the mainland, but this was still where she felt safest.

"Gome-chan." A cheerful voice suddenly cried. The door swung open and in walked, Shade, looking as hyper as ever.

"Hey Shade." She murmured back, forcing a big smile on her face.

Shade shook her head at her, while her smile faltered. "What are you doing, Kagome."

The sudden wisdom in her voice surprised Kagome. "Shade I don't-"

"Claire." Shade interrupted, "Wants to talk to you."

Said girl appeared behind her sister, looking around the room curiously. "Are we allowed to be in here? This is Sesshomaru-sama's room..."

Kagome shrugged, moving to grab a pillow and held it to her chest. "He doesn't mind, as long as he knows I was in here with you."

Claire nodded, entering from her spot just outside the doorway and approaching the bed hesitantly, not appearing to be sure.

Shade winked, "Hey I'll leave you two alone." With that she exited, closing the door with a smooth Thump! that made the already skittish Claire jump.

Kagome cleared her throat as Claire started observing the room curiously. "So... why did you want to talk to me?"

"Eh?" Claire finally looked back over at her. "Oh right." Sitting on the edge of the bed she cleared her throat, which to Kagome, seemed way out of character for her. "There's a rumor going around the captains."

Kagome raised an eyebrow. "What's that?"

"Ulquiorra kissed you?" Claire replied, bluntly. "Shippo told us earlier." She added as Kagome made a face that made her look like a fish.

"B-but that was only like 5 minutes ago..."

Claire shrugged, "5 minutes is a long time in a camp like ours."

Kagome gulped, "So... what do you need exactly."

Claire looked away, her hand resting on her chin. "You aren't with him right now. Why?"

Kagome tilted her head looking at her with hard eyes. "That's not really your business now is it Claire."

Claire glared at her, "I believe it is." Glaring at her, Claire took a deep breath. "I want you to ask Shade about the guy she liked, then about the guy I liked." With that she took up, casting one more look of wonderment around the room before exiting.

Kagome blinked, "What just happened?"

* * *

Shade groaned, pushing herself onto her king sized bed. "I'm so tired..."

A voice snorted, "I take it that means we don't get to have any fun?"

Shade pouted, "Since when are you such a pervert?"

"Since when are you tired." He shot back, sliding into the bed next to her. "I think we've switched positions." He added with a wink.

Laughter bubbled up in her throat as she look at her husband of three years. "Oh shut it Santa!"

"Are you calling me fat?" He asked, as he wrapped his arms around her, sounding amused as she eeped.

"Where did your shirt go mister!"

"Depends..." He said, his voice holding back a laugh.

"ON WHAT!?"

He grabbed her hand and pulled her blushing face closer to his, opening his mouth he paused to prolong her embarrassment, "... Do you still think I'm Fat Santa."

Shade's eyes narrowed, she didn't like how he appeared to be having the time of his life teasing her. Her own smirk lit up her face evilly, as she moved her head to nip at his ear.

The poor man sucked in a surprised breath. "... S-Shade?"

"You know... I'm not very tired after all Santa."

"SHADE!" Kagome's voice suddenly screamed, her shoulder bit into the door and she flew inside, breaking the lock _and_ the door. "Shade, Claire said..." Kagome looked up from her spot on the floor and froze. "What the heck!?"

Shade turned purple. "Oh! Haiya Gome-chan! How are you doing?" The horror on her husband's face sure was amusing...

"Why is... Why is Starrk in your bed?" Kagome asked as she turned away blushing.

Like a light, Starrk shot up and grabbed his shirt pulling it on.

"Eh? Santa how long have you been completely n-"

Grabbing his hamaka he sent an accusing look her way. "I'm not sure, want to explain that Shade?"

She shrugged, "You're easily distracted." She muttered, grinning wickedly.

Looking between his beautiful wife and his student he sighed and ran his fingers through his hair after he'd finished dressing, "We'll talk about your punishment later." With that he headed out and Shade laughed, a huge grin on her face.

"Can't wait for it!" She called, and she heard him walk faster.

Meanwhile, poor Kagome had a face as red as the sunset as she turned back to look at her friend. "Shade? Since when... are you sleeping with Starrk?"

She shrugged, "Eh, about three years. Our anniversary is coming up in about a month."

"...Are you married... or..." Kagome trailed off, her face staying it's prefered color.

A smile twitched onto Shade's face. "We're married, stop worrying so much Gome-chan."

Kagome gave a soft sigh of relief and her face went back to its normal color. "Well anyway... Claire told me to ask about the boys you guys had crushes on."

Kagome could kinda see where this was going now, but still...

Shade patted the space next to her and Kagome hesitantly sat with her. "Well it started when we were kids, we both liked the same boy. He was the most adorable thing you would ever see. Big green eyes, black hair and just the cutest smile... but there was a difference between me and Claire. I knew it was just a crush, something that would go away with time... she didn't."

Kagome pursed her lips nodding, the boy was probably Ulquiorra...

"Anyway, sure enough the older I got the less I thought about him and the more I fell in love with my best friend, Starrk. I loved his eyes and the way he laughed, how he would ruffle my hair and roll his eyes when he thought I was being an idiot. And the less I liked Ulquiorra the more I noticed how much he didn't like Claire."

Kagome's eyes widened, Ulquiorra didn't like Claire... at _all_?

"And the boy Claire spent a lot of time with, Grimmjow. He was developing a huge crush on her, but she couldn't see it. She was too blinded by Ulquiorra... _is _too blinded." A sad smile came onto her face.

"And because of that Grimmjow suffered a huge blow to his self-esteem. Then he fell for another girl, she was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen, that's what he told me. Hair so black it shone blue and eyes that resembled sapphires. He really does love you Kagome-chan.

"...And he really doesn't want to lose again. That's why he hates Ulquiorra so much, he got Claire and now he's getting you. Is there no one for Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez?"

Kagome felt a twinge of sadness, she hadn't even known he liked her!

"Of course there is, but Claire will never admit that." Shade continued, "She doesn't want to be wrong, but at the same time she understands that she and Ulquiorra will never be together. Therefore... she envys you."

If Kagome had been drinking something, she would have spit it out. "What!"

Shade giggled, "Well it's pretty obvious you two are meant to be! Think about how Claire if feeling right now. The boy she's been in love with since she was eight only has eyes for you... and you don't even seem to care."

Guilt piled on top of Kagome and she shifted uncomfortably. "You don't understand."

Shade snorted, "The hell I don't! I understand _everything _Kagome-chan. I know what Ulquiorra will become, I know how and why he becomes it. I even know that that's the only reason you haven't jumped him!"

Kagome turned purple. "I... Um... J-Jumped him? That's a little over the top don't you think Shade..." Her embarrassment gave way to confusion as quickly as it appeared. "Wait... how do you know about the future?"

Shade shrugged, "I can see the future. Everyone in the army knows _that_."

"WHAT! HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN ABLE TO DO THAT!" Kagome cried, now remembering what Sesshomaru had said. _"Shade will tell you what she saw." _

The girl in question sighed, "That doesn't matter. What DOES matter is that I know everything... and I say you're being an idiot."

Kagome allowed her eyebrow to wrinkle in confusion. "How? Tell me how I'm being stupid, I'm just trying to keep us the way we're supposed to be!"

She was met with another shrug, as well as a roll of pretty red eyes. "It's simple really. That's then, in the future. This is now, in the past. Here Ulquiorra loves you and you love him. If the Ulquiorra of the future can remember, even a small bit he may begin to love you as well.

"He would steer from his ways and join the Soul Reapers to fight with you. I've _seen _it, Kagome-chan. You have to remind him how much you love him, and vice versa. Only then can the Soul Society end this war."

Shade got up and grinned, "Tell Ulquiorra about what he will become, explain to him why you are scared, but inform him that you don't care anymore... because you truly don't... do you?"

Kagome gulped, finding Shade's words rang true. She really didn't care about being enemies, she loved him... maybe that was what scared her the most. "But Shade..."

Her friend paused, "Huh?"

"How does that end the war?"

Shade smirked darkly and replied back cryptically as she left, "Where one does go, another does follow."

* * *

**_i luv niki4444_**

I'M BACK! XD And guess what? ;P I made sure to get you guys a chapter TWICE AS LONG AS I HAD FIRST INTENDED! YAYAYAYAYAA!

'blushing' Errr, well anyway. I really hope you like it. ;P I'm making Shade a bit of a closet pervert by the way.

Thank you to...

_**Hells New Assassin, Szyael's Angel, Sushilover22, tohru78, Vocaloid Marmalade86, AliceMarieSwan, Jasmine831, SymmetricalGirl8DeathTheKid, Guest, Janie, Lozenger12, AwesomPossums, and animelover789! THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! XD 'GLOMP' Also at the suggestion of AwesomPossums... 'gives everyone a baby possum' AREN'T THEY SO PRECIOUS!? I'm serious! They are absolutely adorable, go look at them! 0_0 XD**_

_Also thank you to everyone who is (has) following/favorited this story! THANK YOU! 'gives a big possum plushy' _

And last (But not least) Thank you to everyone who is reading, (and hopefully enjoying?) This story! I really appreciate it and I'm so glad I can create something that you like to read!

Most of all! THANK YOU FOR GIVING ME A CHANCE!

_**Love Always**_

_**~Niki**_


	16. The Disease Part 1!

_**Dancing in the Dark**_

_i luv niki4444_

**Chapter 16: The Disease Part 1**

_Summary: Kagome is back in school, now as a human with 'powers' but is she really just a human? When you look hard enough, everyone has a redeeming quality. Something that makes all the bad alright. Like for example he was the 4th espada and she'd always loved the number 4!_

**_Pairing: Kagome/Ulquirra _**

**_R&R!_**

* * *

**It was quiet.**

_'Unbearably so.' _Ulquiorra's thoughts wandered as his eyes drifted around the room.

How the girl had managed to escape was beyond him. It seemed everything surrounding Kagome Kurosaki was a mystery.

She was an enigma, as she had been since she'd first hinted she could see him that day in the park.

His eyes narrowed as they focused on the wardrobe, there was something off about it.

It just had a _feel _about it that yelled suspicious.

...Had anyone checked it? Could it be possible she'd been hiding in it for the last two days?

He didn't notice Grimmjow glaring from the doorway as he opened the doors of the lovely wooden wardrobe.

"What a strange light." He muttered, something tugging at his stomach.

* * *

"What. Have. You. DONE!" A voice growled irritably. He'd been woken from his nap at the absolute WORST of times!

Coyote Starrk lay facedown in a mud puddle, his once white arrancar garments stained brown.

Most of the espada were in the same position on various pars of the ground. Ulquiorra being the only one left standing. Barragon, Yammy, Zommari, and Aaroniero appeared to be missing, while a little arrancar girl with green hair and wide grey eyes was blinking as she rubbed her bottom.

A lanky man with an eyepatch glared as he surveyed the area.

"Gross can't they get a room!" Grimmjow's voice complained, while Nnoitra's nose wrinkled, "Don't they need to breathe?"

The two -as well as the remainder of the arrancar- were looking at two people kissing... rather _intensely. _

One was a girl with long black hair, wearing what suspiciously looked like something that would be found in Los Noches...

The other was a male with a similar hair color, though the direction he was facing made it so they couldn't see him.

When the two finally pulled apart Grimmjow blanched. "What? Hey Ulquiorra it's the girl!"

Kagome and her 'suiter' -as they had now dubbed him- didn't look their way, it was as if he wasn't heard.

"...I'm scared. What will happen?!"

"Relax! Kagome, I'm not going to let anyone hurt you." Seeing her unassured expression he quickly added, "And I'm not going to hurt you." He spoke in a soft soothing voice as he gently wrapped his arms around her.

Though they couldn't see his face Grimmjow was cringing as he thought of the lovestruck look that must have been on it.

Kagome snuggled into him, though a bit hesitantly. "You know... I only came because Shade said love conquers all."

"Remind me to thank her later."

Blinking the same though reached their minds, _**'That voice... is really familiar...' **_"Oi! Look at us! What the he-"

"Hush child! You're only here to witness." A soft feminine voice called.

Their eyes wandered over to see a woman who glowed purple.

She had flowing ebony hair and a tattoo of four marks shaped like a cross. She wore warriors garb as she floated toward them, looking over at the couple.

"My name is Midoriko." She replied seeing their somewhat murderous expressions of varying degrees of intent. "Watch, and do not be surprised."

Turning back to the exchange -though a little cautious of the unknown woman- they found they'd missed a large part of the conversation.

Kagome had just finished telling the boy everything about hollows and arrancar.

"Please! You can't die!" She cried as she finished.

"Kagome, I can't NOT die. You just said you're from 200 years in the future."

The espada blinked, yep they'd missed quite a bit.

"I'll bring you back with me! You can't die!" She repeated insistently.

He chuckled, "Kagome I'm staying." He ran his fingers through his hair with a sigh. "From what you just told me I'd say all my friends are about to die. I will not abandon them." Seeing her hurt expression he continued, as he placed both his hands gently on her shoulders. "They're your friends too Kagome."

She looked at him tearfully, "I-I know... but I don't know. I don't understand anything anymore! I just..." She cut herself off, hugging him as she began to sob.

"Hey! Didn't I tell you making ladies cry is a no-no! You're such an idiot!" Another familiar voice called out and they looked. They froze.

They all had a heart attack in about five seconds.

_Grimmjow? _

But he was right next to them, staring at his double with large eyes and a gaping mouth. "No way..." He muttered.

The Grimmjow of the past -living Grimmjow- grinned like a Cheshire cat as the man scoffed. "Oh shut up Grimmjow! Kagome and I were just talking!"

"Talking eh?" Another voice called, and the living Coyote Starrk walked toward them. "I don't believe that."

"Has he hurt you Kagome? Do I need to do some tests on him?" Szayel's double cried, as he stepped out of the vast forest.

Espada Grimmjow, getting a little over his initial shock stuttered, "W-what are they doing? Having a party in the woods?!"

Nnoitra's living self came out of the forest, "Not trying to molest our innocent little Kagome-chan _again _are you?"

The same thought occurred to them as they turned back to the boy with Kagome. They were all seeing themselves when they were alive... so who was it Kagome was so worried about dying?

Was it one of them?

The last thing any one of them expected to hear came after a snort left Kagome's lips. "Oh come on guys! You _know _Ulquiorra isn't like that!"

"Damn straight." Ulquiorra chimed as he once again wrapped his arms around her, turning to get a better look at his fellow captains, and unknowingly giving the espadas a full view of his face.

Kagome blushed, pushing at his chest half heartedly, "Ulquiorra! If you do that they won't believe us."

"Hn."

"You can be such a jerk!" Kagome pouted, even as she wrapped her arms around his neck contently.

Starrk rolled his eyes, "Save that for later." He grabbed a random pillow -how did that end up outside?- and began walking toward the nearest tree, muttering about how 'he and Shade didn't do that in public'.

Nnoitra suddenly waltzed up to Kagome, planting one hand on Ulquiorra's shoulder and one hand on her own and grinning. "Now how about we all go-"

"Shut it, Nnoitra!" Grimmjow interrupted red-faced.

A tick appeared on Kagome's brow as a sweat drop applied itself to the side of her head. "Eh? What was he gonna say?"

"Not important Kagome." Ulquiorra muttered, grabbing her hands and therefore making her release his neck. "How about we go back to the meadow."

The espada version of Ulquiorra watched with almost curious eyes as he dragged her away.

Love, it didn't exist.

If you can't see it it can't be real, therefore emotions weren't real.

However, love in particular always got to him, because to him...

...It was a disease.

* * *

**_i luv niki4444_**

'Sigh' Yeah I know it's short but my characters weren't working with me. 'pouting'

Ulquiorra in particular was fighting me every step of the way this chapter... XD

Thank you to...

**_ying-yang kitsune hanyou, Joker2113, Vocaloid Marmalade86, Lozenger12, Jasmine831, Hells New Assassin, SymmetricalGirl8DeathTheKid, Szayel's Angel, tohru78, Lady-Fluffie, Shadow Wolf 15846, kid love, Vertigo Venom, .9! 'glomps!' I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!_**

_Also thank you to everyone who has (is) favorited/following this story! THANK YOU! _

Now onto business... (Well that's never good. D:)

The next chapter of this story will come out when it has **250 **Reviews. XD It'll either come out that day or the day after it (if the circumstances are dire)

_**Reason:** __At the moment I have absolutely NO order to these updates. It'll give me a bit of a schedule without being to pressured to write the next chapter. ^_^... Plus let's face it. I'm a greedy review gobbler. I seriously gain heart eyes and start hugging my computer. 0_0 I LOVE YOU GUYS THAT MUCH! XD_

**_Love Always_**

**_~ Niki-chan _**


	17. The Disease Part 2, It Sets In

_With an open heart_

_She confessed her love_

_And was given his in return_

**_Dancing in the Dark_**

_i luv niki4444_

**Chapter 17: The Disease Part 2; It Sets In.**

**_Note: _**_To keep confusion (Which I'm sure there is probably a lot of) to a minimum..._

_The Espada will be addressed as Espada Szayel or Espada Grimmjow._

_While their past versions (The ones Kagome's been with since she went back in time) will be just Grimmjow or Szayel, perhaps a few the Living version of Szayel (just to adress them as such) or Double of Szayel (from the Espada point of view) will be thrown in as well. I'm writing this note in after I've finished writing and editing so when I finish it I'll publish._

_A.K.A. I don't remember if I threw those in and I'm not checking. XD... I'll find out after it's updated and I read through it. XD_

**This is a flashback of what happened after Kagome talked to Shade, and before the Espada went back in time. XD Enjoy the chapter, you've earned it! ;P XD**

* * *

_"ULQUIORRA!" A feminine voice screamed and said man's head darted up to see her. _

_"Hm? Kagome, what's the matter?" He asked, his eyes holding confusion... but he knew. He knew she was about to start yelling at him. 'How dare you kiss me!' 'What's wrong with you?!' The harsh words meant to disconnect one's self from another for the rest of eternity. _

_But for once in his short life, he was wrong. _

_Kagome's lips crashed down on his in a fevered kiss, seeking, searching for something of what he did not know. Apparently, she found it when he kissed her back. _

_Pulling away, Kagome stared at him with flushed cheeks. She gulped, blushing even brighter when he looked at her with surprise. "K-Kagome?" _

_"I've decided!" She said, her blush remained but she looked at him with determined eyes. "I've decided that none of it matters anymore. I love you, Ulquiorra." _

_His eyes went wide and his tongue searched for words that were nonexistent. He definitely couldn't use the excuse 'Grimmjow made me kiss you!' anymore..._

_... especially considering the fact he had actually wanted to do it... Huh._

_"T-Thanks?" _

_Wrong answer._

_She stared at him blankly. _

_One minute passed, then another. _

_It was quiet. _

_She just continued staring. _

_Ulquiorra gulped, _'Yep, that was definitely a bad answer... o-okay I can fix this!'

_"What I mean is..." _

_She leaned in, staring at him with curious eyes. "Eh?" _

_He closed his eyes, scratching the back of his head sheepishly. "You just surprised me that's all! Haha! Um... yeah." _

_She was silent. _

'...And she'd definitely waiting for something.' _Ulquiorra decided and he thought back on the conversation, what was she waiting on? _

_"I love you too." He breathed out, at finding it. He froze, wait a moment... _

_He hadn't meant to say it out loud! _

_He blushed, _'Though that doesn't make it any less true.'

_But it was worth it, seeing the look on her face._

_Lit up with a blush and gleaming eyes. "Are you sure?" _

_"Positive." There was not a moment of hesitation, he was sure. More sure than he'd been about anything._

_Kagome grinned at him, but then her brows furrowed. "...So what now?" _

_A smile of his own made its way onto his face, and grabbed her hand, tugging. "Come on, let's go to __**our **__meadow." _

_She blushed at his emphasis of our, but relented and started running with him in tow. _

_Ulquiorra snickered as he tackled her to the ground._

_Kagome squealed, jumping from his arms and backing away as she stood._

_Ulquiorra smiled again, distracting the poor girl -who was thinking of how nice his smile was no doubt-._

_He grabbed her arm and pulled her into a fierce kiss, silently battling for dominance._

* * *

Kagome sighed rubbing her temples. Ulquiorra and Grimmjow were fighting _again_.

Blinking as if trying to ward off the initial shock of something Grimmjow had said, Ulquiorra continued a speech he'd been giving for the last thirty minutes. "The crush you have on what is mine shouldn't overstep the position you hold."

Grimmjow would have answered, but saw Kagome's expression and got the _kicked puppy _look.

"Ulquiorra_-chan_, be a dear and shut up." Kagome said sweetly.

Too sweetly.

"Kagome! You can't talk to your sensei like that!" He complained, sounding like a pouting child, but then added in a much darker, more serious voice, "Training will increase by 67%."

Grimmjow laughed as Kagome got down on her knees with tears streaming down her face, shaking her head in horror. "Kagome you won't convince him to change his mind."

"You're just feeding his ego." Starrk added, when she started tugging on Ulquiorra's pant leg.

She ignored the both of them.

What did they know, right?!

"You can't do this to me! Please! PLEASE! CAN'T YOU SEE I'M ALREADY DYING!"

Ulquiorra's lips twitched into a faint smile and he crouched beside her, whispering something in her ear.

Kagome paled. "Cruel."

Once again he whispered to her. Her already tanned turned pale face, became white.

"Evil."

"What's he saying?" Nnoitra asked, nudging Starrk.

He shook his head as Ulquiorra murmured something else.

Kagome quickly got up with a huff, seeing her method of trying to convince her 'lover' was NOT working. "I'm not kissing you for a month bastard!" She declared and Szayel burst out laughing.

Kagome stomped to the arrancar, haughtily, glancing back at her sweat dropping captain -stupid sensei!- and laughing 'friends'.

"**Evil... meanies." **Without further ado, she dusted off her skirt and got down on all fours before she began... doing push ups.

They laughed harder.

"Do I _really _have to do 400?" She complained.

Ulquiorra's lip once again curled into a smile as he watched her with amusement clear on his face. "You're right, that's not a good number..." Kagome's face glowed, and she was about to get up- "... 444. You have to do **444**."

"...21." Kagome counted, a glare adorning her face. "...22. I'm going to kill you later!"

"Do I need to add another 4 to the three you've already acquired?" He asked, walking toward her.

"...35." She continued with her push ups as she tried hopping to the side, doing her best to escape whatever he was planning.

To bad for her he was fast.

_**Very**_ fast.

With the blink of her eyes, he appeared by her side.

"...50... what do you want?"

Quick as he had appeared, he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her up. "...They will not count until we get to our meadow." Ulquiorra smirked when she blinked.

Once.

Twice.

That final third time.

Kagome's eye twitched. "You're kidding me."

"No joke." He answered.

"I'm telling Sesshomaru on you!"

"He'll be glad."

"He'll be indifferent... perhaps a little smug -Oh stop smiling!"

Ulquiorra didn't.

_'Maybe I should hit him...' _

"Kagome." He whispered in her ear and she blushed, murmuring something back.

Starrk snickered, "She's whipped."

Grimmjow -not wanting to admit that his crush was indeed WHIPPED- countered with a quick, "You mean HE'S whipped."

"Never." Was Ulquiorra's simple answer, a smirk appearing when Kagome shrugged his arm off her shoulders.

"Down boy." She murmured.

Grimmjow burst out laughing.

"Can we go to the meadow now?" Starrk muttered, patting his pillow to emphasize his point. The flowers of the meadow made a very soft bed...

Kagome groaned, already feeling the push ups to come. "Fine, Fine. Geez." She added under her breath, backing further away from Ulquiorra.

She had, after all, swore not to let the jerk touch her lips to his for a month and she was determined to make it though!

"EH?!" She found herself crashing into another body and falling to the ground hard enough to make her bottom sore. "Ops, sorry! -Huh?"

She looked around behind herself... no one was there.

"...what the..."

* * *

Grimmjow cursed backing away from the girl who was now sliding her foot back and forth while moving forward, in an attempt to catch her invisible victim.

... She was getting closer.

"Why didn't you tell me I could bump into people?!" He cried, glaring at a certain dead priestess.

Midoriko sweat dropped, "I didn't think you'd be dumb enough-"

"Oi! Ulquiorra-sensei!... I just ran into something"

Why was she suddenly so formal with him? Could it be some kind of show of respect she only used when she needed his help? Wasn't that a bit... manipulative?

Of course none of the espada's past selves had seen her fall, they were too busy turning their backs and starting toward this 'meadow' place.

Ulquiorra's eyebrows furrowed as he flared a small portion of his spiritual pressure. "I don't sense anything Kagome."

"I bumped into someone! I even fell on my tooshie to prove it!... Probably male." She added, "About Grimmjow-kun's size."

A few Espada sweat dropped, at just how **_right _**the girl had been.

"How could she size me up that quickly?!" Espada Grimmjow muttered, looking dejected.

"You should have been more careful. She'll make a formidable opponent, even if she can't see or hear you, Ulquiorra has trained her well... and there's also **that **bit to consider.

"Ulquiorra himself is standing right there..." Midoriko scolded, watching cautiously as Kagome grabbed the hilt of a normal iron sword that rested on her hip.

"Ulquiorra you know me! I'm **never **wrong! There is _someone here_."

"Perhaps a shadow demon? Or an Oni with the power to turn invisible?" Starrk suggested, having no problem believing his friend.

He'd heard her fall, and knew this was not an act to preserve her pride caused from a simple tripping over herself -which she continued to do no matter her aquired 'grace'-.

She was never one to lie.

"Not a shadow demon, they melt completely into the shadows. And an Oni wouldn't be Grimmjow's size." Szayel muttered, quickly assessing the situation. "Perhaps a minor demon lord? I know lizard demons have the power to camouflage which gets more accurate the stronger he or she is? A minor lizard demon lord would be able to do something like this..."

Kagome pursed her lips, "Perhaps. Or..." Her face lit up. "Maybe it's Harry Potter under his invisibility cloak!"

"Harry Potter? Is that a witchcraft user who makes enchanted pottery?" Starrk asked, clearly not understanding her attempt at a joke.

Then again, none of them knew it was a joke.

It was doubtful that anyone from this century had read the currently non-existent, Harry Potter series...

"This invisibility cloak sounds interesting." Ulquiorra murmured, looking right at them, though not seeing a thing. "Perhaps you could show us one?"

Kagome blushed, "Well... I've never actually seen one. I was just kidding..." She laughed nervously, rubbing the back of her neck.

Starrk was not amused, poor guy hadn't gotten his 20 hours of sleep for the day.

Very depressing indeed.

"Look Kagome, you said you ran into someone. No one is there. We're trying to figure out _what _exactly you ran into so please. PLEASE. Stop telling jokes about non-existent things."

"Harry Potter does to exist." Kagome pouted, muttering about non-believers.

"Hello, strange creäture! My name is Szayal what's yours?!" Szayal burst out cheerfully, while Nnoitra -who hadn't said much the entire time- took a step forward.

"Don't mess with us! Do you have any idea _who we are_!"

Oh, the espada definitely knew 'who they were'.

Espada Grimmjow growled, rolling up his sleeves. "Who does that Nnoitra think he is!"

There was a pause.

"...Did you guys here something." Ulquiorra finally said, he was met by a small nod from Kagome and blank looks from the others.

Apparently they hadn't heard anything.

"You said they couldn't hear or see. What is going on!" Espada Starrk asked, looking at Midoriko incredulously.

She opened her mouth with wide eyes and whispered, "... I don't know."

* * *

_**i luv niki4444**_

_**Words: 2,108**_

As promised I received 250 reviews and in exchange I give you... Dancing in the Dark Chapter 17! XD

I hope you liked this update! 'glomps'

Thank you to...

_**Joker2113, WolfSpirit95, Hells New Assassin, Lozenger12, AliceMarieSwan, demongirl2003, Szayel's Angel, SymmetricalGirl8DeathTheKid, EverRose808, tohru78, Anber, gilie0222, Jasmine831, BabyInuyashasBabysitter, Guest13, Ashley, jessie, Kairi8914, and Maniac T. Magee! Thank you so much! 'glomps and gives a grizzly bear cub' Now remember folks these animals can be dangerous (Especially when they're mothers get there...) BUT they're cute! XD 'is attacked by an angry mother bear' RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! I'LL HOLD THEM OFF! 0_0**_

_Also thank you to everyone who has (is) favorited/following this story! THANK YOU SO MUCH! 'gives a hug and a teddy bear' While not as real (or dangerous) as an actual bear these little babies as fun to cuddle with! XD_

Lastly, Thank you to everyone who is still reading this! XD I love that you guys love it! (or like it, or are putting up with it because no one else seems to be updating Bleach/Inuyasha fics. 0_0... I can understand one or two or 10 authors not updating but everyone? 'heart broken sob' NOOOOO!) 'glomps and gives a giant heart-shaped chocolate' LOVE YOU!

_**Finally I have a question to ask you!**_I want your opinion... which is better?

1) Waiting weeks for an update that is probably going to be about 1500-2000...

or...

2) Waiting about 3 days (that was how long it took this time) for an update with the same amount of words? Taking perhaps a minute out of your day to send me a lovely review of which I can squeal and dance around my room listening to Call Me Maybe, for? XD

The difference? XD Ma Review quota ;P

Jk, but that's true. XD

Anyway...

... Yeah so the last one was reached. XD

SO NOW HERE IS THE NEW ONE! (Angry readers: WHAT NOT AGAIN! NIKI I'LL MESS YOU U-)

**_275 Reviews = Chapter 18_**

I'll begin working on it immediately. ;P It's better to be ahead than to be behind, ne?

_**Love Always!**_

_**~ Niki-nii-chan (feel free to call me so ;P XD) **_


	18. Niki's Reason, AN

Okay, so there's the thing.

I don't want to rush this next chapter, but I've reached the quota for 275 reviews... actually surpassed... I LOVE YOU! 'clears thoat' Anyway...

I'm hoping it'll be the first Super Ultra Mega Chapter for Dancing in the Dark (Since there are 2 that must be made.)

Super Ultra Mega Chapter = 10,000 or about 50 pages of writing. XDDDDDD

So it's about 7 chapters put together in one... do you guys like the sound of that? 'nudging with a big smile'

HOWEVER... I'm not sure if I should. So far Super Ultra Mega Chapters are pretty much a Good Intentions thing, so Tell MEEEEEEE... should I just get the next chapters out in smoother smaller chunks ORRRR should I update myself a Super Ultra Mega Chapter and carry out the Good Intentions "tradition" on Dancing in the Dark?

A thing about the Super Ultra Mega Chapters is, they take a LOT out of me. Like really tired. 'snoozing' It takes from 2-4 days of non-stop typing to make me a Super Ultra Mega Chapter. XD BUT I LOVE THEM ALL THE SAME BECAUSE THEY'RE SUPER LONG AND AWESOMESAUCE! :3

Anyway, the reason is because I want to get them out of the past by chapter 20... which is like 2 chapters AWAY! 0_0 AND THERE IS STILL SO MUCH TO DO IN THE PAST! ;P

That's why I'm gonna put a poll up on my profile, go vote on it. XD

How for all of you readers without fanfiction accounts...

... Leave a review.

Here are your choices

1: Super Ultra Mega Chapter, during start of summer vacation

2: Super Ultra Mega Chapter, within the month, but no more updates for about another month and I'll be asking for twice the normal quota of reviews (Normal is 25 so that would be 50) Because of the large number of asked for reviews, I would also spend twice the time editing and rewriting than I normally would on a Super Ultra Mega Chapter (Cause let's face it, after you write 50 pages in 2 days you just want to be DONE writing. You don't want to reread it, edit it, do ANYTHING with it really. Just get it updated XD)

3: Update a Half Super Ultra Mega Chapter within a month (5,000 words) Same quota for reviews (25) a longer editing process and more rewriting.

* * *

Now onto the other issue I'd like to press upon... WHY THE REVEIW QUOTAS? 'someone yells and smacks Niki on the head'

I'm gonna give you all my reasons for this review quota in Dancing in the Dark.

1. I'm a greedy reveiw person. I love REVIEWS! 'squeals'

2. I need some kind of schedule to go on. If I feel like I have to get out an update on a certain day I end up getting super stressed out and then I get sick. :( Why do I have to get sick with stress?

Anyway, this actually alleviates the stress because like I said I love reviews, I love getting them, good or bad and I love reading them, good or bad. Granted the ones that say they don't like it sting a little, but everyone has their own likes and dislikes so I can't exactly BLAME a person or be mad at someone just because they don't like it! LOL!

So while I'm writing the next chapter I'm like in a humming happy moment (or I was with the last chapter ;P) with heart eyes and a big smile. XD

3. Ulquiorra/Kagome pairing HAS to be noticed more. This is actually my main reason. Ever since fanfiction got the thing where you can sort it so the one with the largest number of reviews gets more attention.

I think that if this story gets far enough up there more people who do use the Largest Review sorting whatever will see it and be like "Kagome/Ulquiorra?... Hmmm..." And then after looking up Ulquiorra or Kagome (Because let's face it, the only way you can't like a Kagome/Ulquiorra pairing is if you don't know who at least one of them is. ;P) THEY'LL BE LIKE. OMGSH (oh my gosh) THIS IS MY NEW OTP! I MUST WRITE A KAGOME/ULQUIORRA FICTION LIKE RIGHT NOW! XD Then Niki will have a field day when there's suddenly 21 more Kagome/Ulquiorra... I mean. 'coughs' WE'LL ALL have a field day (you like Kagome/Ulquiorra too right? RIGHT?! XDDDDDD) when there's suddenly a ton more Kagome/Ulquiorra fics because the awareness of this amazing pairing HAS BEEN SPREAD!

'squeals'

And people say he should be with Orihime... 'suddenly glares' DIE NONBELIEVERS! KAGOME/ULQUIORRA FOR LIFE! ... DDDDD: (IS MY ANGER FACE SHOWING... wait a minute. Did I just type anger face? Okkkkaaayyyy... Niki we're getting out of control... This is what happens when I don't get my daily dose of Kag/Ulqu...

But I do like Ulquiorra/Orihime... I JUST LIKE KAGOME/ULQUIORRA BETTER.

Speaking of which... after careful consideration I found out my OTP is in fact Kagome/Ulquiorra... I thought it was Kagome/Itachi...XD

Okay so now you've seen my true colors. :( I'm trying to get more reviews to selfishly create hords of Kagome/Ulquiorra supporters and fanfictions.

That is the true reason I'm asking for so many reviews. 'sigh' Now I feel like a bad person...

_**Love Always**_

_**~ Niki**_


	19. Little Red

_As She _

_Is blown through the wind_

_She wonders _

_Why Red follows her _

**_Dancing in the Dark_**

_i luv niki4444_

**Chapter 18: Little Red**

* * *

"...It sounded like a bird." Ulquiorra muttered, glancing around himself in a suspicious manner.

Kagome's eye twitched. "Are you insinuating I bumped into a bird?"

"One hell of a bird." Starrk piped up.

Grimmjow smirked widely. "A bird that size could be a good meal."

Kagome's eye twitched a second time. "I didn't stumble into some big ass bird alright!"

Szayel grinned, "Now Kagome, don't be so offensive! They said it was big, there was no center around the size of its bottom! Perhaps your brief time with Ulquiorra has turned your innocent nature black."

Kagome's eyes stared at him uncomprehendingly, "What does that mean?"

"Hush Szayel." Ulquiorra scolded appearing at his side and slamming him over the head. "Kagome does not think of such things."

Kagome blinked for a second unaware of what was going on, but inevitably blushed when she began to _really _think about it. "Th-Things?! What the bloody goose are you talking about?"

Nnoitra couldn't help but chirp, "Yes, perhaps it was a large goose."

There was a silence before Kagome fell down anime style with teary waterfalls flying from her eyes. "So cruel!"

Her accomplices -for they could no longer be called friends!- burst with laughter pointing at her.

"You're so cute Kagome!" Szayel cried.

"A big goose indeed Nnoitra!" Grimmjow howled.

The wide grin on Ulquiorra's face -which could have been mistaken for an _evil _smile- only widened when Kagome tugged on his pants leg on her journey to standing up.

"Ulquiorra they're picking on me!" She whined.

Shaking his head, with his smile still in place he picked her up in both arms. "Yes, yes they are."

* * *

The room was dark. Vague outlines of insignificant objects could just be made out in the inky blackness due to the large light shining from a pair of glowing eyes.

Shade, the owner of these eyes, sat in a large chair. Legs crossed, fingers twiddling together, _glaring _at a wall.

In her mind's eye she was watching two people walk through the forest together, coming closer to the destination of their death-bed.

The bed of which she had chosen for them.

Finally, all was about to truly begin. Set to this course by hundreds of thousands of decisions and years filled with both hatred and love.

All for this game. For _these _people.

It had all been set up perfectly, like a million dominos all lined up just right for the one moment that the first was pushed over. That was the moment of truth. Could she truly accomplish what was asked of her? Could everything she hoped to achieve... really be done?

Her fist clenched with her indecision.

She wasn't ready.

Perhaps it was good that the moment to push wouldn't come for a few more days, yes, maybe it was better that way...

But still, she had other things to attend too.

Shade's eyes flashed and she disappeared in a flash of light. The momentary brightness lit just enough of the room of red paint and hard wood to see a black and white photograph of two young girls.

Those laughing faces, the last moment either would be truly happy...

They were sickening to Shade.

* * *

Kagome hummed, grasping Ulquiorra's hand with firm fingers as they walked in silence.

The others trailed behind, having broke out into small conversations.

Kagome paused, "Why don't we go over to the Ikuboku trail?" She whispered, glancing behind herself with a slight smile.

Claire was talking to Grimmjow.

The two were standing just a _little _bit closer to each other than was necessary, though Claire was oblivious to Grimmjow's shuffling to the side. Closing the distance between them...

Kagome grinned wickedly, "See! Look at the others, they're all splitting off into the woods so we can get Claire and Grimmjow alone!"

Ulquiorra rolled his eyes, apparently Kagome was more of a fan of romance than he would have previously believed. Then again she'd never had the chance to show that side of herself before.

"Alright. Ikuboku it is."

He was rewarded when Kagome's face actually glowed with her happiness.

Kagome tugged at his fingers and the two quietly crept toward they're path of choice, disappearing into the woods, unbeknownst to two certain people...

Kagome smiled mischievously as she began to think of baby names for the children of the two warriors. "I think they should name their first-born Jozie."

Ulquiorra sweat dropped. "Jozie? Why... you know what? Nevermind." He shook his head and thought briefly about how he'd never understand women. "Maybe we should go back."

Kagome shook her head wildly, her smile disappearing. "Oh no you don't mister! Listen here, those two have _chemistry_ and you are NOT messing with chemistry!"

"What chemistry?" Ulquiorra muttered with another shake of his head.

He got slapped in the back of the head, not exactly what he'd been hoping for.

Rubbing the abused appendage gently, he sighed. "I miss the times when you would just unconditionally do everything I said and wouldn't think of hitting me."

Kagome blinked thinking back over their time together. "...When was that?"

Ulquiorra sighed, his eyes clouding over in a trance like state. "You looked so beautiful dutifully fulfilling every training exercise I asked of you without complaint or hesitation." He continued as if he hadn't even heard her.

"Hey, that never happened!" Kagome growled, trying to get his attention but the man was too consumed in memory lane to notice she was even there.

"You wore my colors without question and called me Ulquiorra-senpai constantly..." He stopped walking and looked ready to tear up, something a lesser man would have done when consumed by all their hopes and wishes as he was. "It was the best dream I ever had."

Kagome sweat dropped, "A dream?"

Ulquiorra blinked coming out of his daze. "Eh? Kagome when did you get here?"

Kagome fell down for the purpose of acquainting her face with the dirt and made a whining sound. This sound was so horrid and pained that it could only be related to a puppy dying.

That was a very bad sign.

Ulquiorra laughed nervously, scratching the back of his neck. "Kagome I was only teasing! I knew you were there! Truly!

Kagome looked up at the boy who was shifting anxiously and came to the conclusion that for a soldier who was supposed to be fighting in the war and tricking the enemy into believing he was on their side - she began to wonder if he actually was capable of doing that considering he was human-...

...He was a terrible liar.

"Leave me."

Ulquiorra rolled his eyes and sat down next to the moping 'child'. "No."

Kagome turned to look at him again, squinting a little because of the sun. "Yes."

"No.

"Yes.

"No.

"YES."

"NO!"

"GO AWAY!"

"Make me!"

"..."

"..."

Kagome glared at him for another few seconds before erupting in a fit of anger, "UGH! YOU'RE INFURIATING!"

Ulquiorra shrank back a bit because of the steam rolling steadily from her ears but refused to back down. "You're the infuriating one! I'm surprised I have the patience to deal with you!"

"UGH!"

"GAH!"

"Um... guys are you okay?" A familiar voice questioned softly.

"We're fine Shade." Ulquiorra murmured, turning to smile at her. "Kagome's just not in a good mood."

Shade let out a twinkling laugh and her eyes sparkled with mirth as she turned to look at her friend. "Ahhh! That's too bad, I was hoping you and I could chat for a bit alone, Gome-chan!"

Kagome quickly forgot her anger when she caught the slight serious sheen to her sister figure's eye.

Something was up.

Kagome frowned, turning to Ulquiorra. "We'll finish this conversation later."

"What conversation?" Ulquiorra muttered as the two women began walking away.

* * *

"So are you going to tell me what this is about?"

The silence had been overwhelming and the very fact that Shade wasn't twittering around in her usual animated manner was very disturbing to Kagome. Especially since they were in the bathhouse.

Shade paused in her attempts to vigorously scrub away the dirt on her calf. "I..." She gulped down a large breath. "Nekketsu and Reiketsu. Have you had any luck in discovering how you can train yourself to become one with them?"

Kagome frowned, "You mean being a Soul Reaper and an Arrancar? Not yet." She sighed, "I've seriously done everything Shade, but I can't figure this out!"

Shade smiled ever so slightly and turned her face away. "Ahhh, but the answer is right there Gome-chan. It's a very simple plan, it's about as easy as you can get. You need to die."

The other girl froze. "That crossed my mind. Yet... something tells me that isn't the only solution, it's just the easiest right?"

Shade's eyes darkened, "That's correct, you're becoming more perceptive Gome-chan."

Kagome crossed her legs, splashing water around with the small movement. "So what is it, what do I have to do to become a Soul Reaper and a Hollow."

Shade snickered, "Not a Hollow. An _Arrancar _Kagome. They're two very different things."

Kagome blinked, "Aren't Arrancar just Hollows who have broken their masks?"

The seer she was speaking to grunted, "That is how they are created, however when a Hollow Mask is broken the Hollow gains a lot more power, they grow to another level completely. Not only does their power increase but they are no longer just beings who exist to eat. Arrancar experience **emotions **beyond what a Hollow would.

"Hollows experience hunger, desire, hatred, and pain. Sometimes, with the more powerful Hollows, they experience loyalty or pleasure, but they only achieve that from destroying. Arrancar are capable of feeling emotions much stronger. Lust, contentment, happiness, suffering, loneliness, and even love are added to their list. They feel everything a human can. The emotions of the Hollow are still inside them and those emotions are heightened to an exponential rate as well.

"The Espada you met are capable of even more amazing achievements. They're on another level than the Arrancar and the emotions are heightened even more. It's amazing."

Kagome absorbed the information and nodded her head. "So... if Arrancar can feel every emotion and those emotions are heightened when they become powerful enough to be Espada. Then Espada are...

Shade smiled as she sensed the thought in the other girl's mind. "Yes, Espada are as close to human as Soul Reapers. They can be saved Kagome."

Kagome's brow furrowed, "But the Ulquiorra of my time, the Espada... he was so cold."

Shade's head dipped in confirmation. "Souls who become Hollows lose their memories. In Ulquiorra's case, he forgot how to feel as well as his memories."

Kagome flinched, _'Ulquiorra can't feel?' _

"But he can learn, he can be taught. Ulquiorra experiences every emotion that his fellow Espada do. He just doesn't register them. No emotion he has experienced has broken through the wall of indifference he's built around himself.

"Because of this he can only experience the basic feelings of a normal Hollow. Hunger, desire, hatred, pain, amusement, loyalty, and the pleasure of destroying. Even these feelings are lowered to such an extent that it barely makes it into his brain." Shade finished.

Kagome shook her head to stop the questions forming. "It really doesn't matter right now Shade, but please can we have that conversation after you tell me how I'm supposed to become an Arrancar without DYING."

Shade snickered, "It wouldn't even have been possible if it wasn't for Kikyo so you should thank your previous incarnation."

Kagome rolled her eyes, _'It's always Kikyo...'_

"Her soul, the part of your soul that she had taken, had been tainted beyond repair. Her soul was becoming a Hollow, but restricted as she was with her body of clay the body of the Hollow mixed with the clay body and created what you saw.

"When you absorbed your soul back into yourself your soul rejected the other part. The two souls of your body are what makes it possible for you to be an Arrancar and a Soul Reaper. Now, while you may think that having two souls would mean you are only one of those two you are wrong. They are two halves of a whole. You have become yin and yang.

"Now, you already have an Arrancar inside you. The mental activities I've had you doing the last few months made sure that the Hollow inside you has developed into an Arrancar." Kagome's eyes widened. "And by selecting the Zanpakuto and learning their names you've not only developed into a Soul Reaper, but you've made it so you can access your Soul Reaper and Arrancar powers any time you choose." Shade smiled a secret smile, "You just have to learn how."

Now while Kagome was curious as to how Shade had known about how she had found out the names of her Zanpakuto, she wad found that it was better not to question Shade's methods. The little miko gulped. "What do I do?"

Shade pursed her lips. "Hmmm, I think you've just gotta close your eyes and look deep inside. You'll see three lights. One is the darkness of your Arrancar self, a rich dark purple. The second is the red of your Soul Reaper. Lastly, there's the blinding light of the object of your heart."

_'There it is again. The object of your heart. Everyone is always going on about how it unlocks potential and everything and I honestly don't see what's so important about it.'_

Kagome sighed, "So I find these three lights, then what?"

Shade hesitated, "You'll feel like you're floating there looking at the lights. You need to touch either the red or the dark purple, though I'd recommend you start with the purple. Then, you draw the power into your chest. From there your body should adapt to the power and become the form you will take while an Arrancar or a Soul Reaper."

"Why the purple first?" Kagome asked with a frown.

Taking a deep breath, Shade nodded her head at Kagome. "The larger portion of your soul is Soul Reaper red. When you access your powers it will become even stronger and it could overtake your Arrancar powers and steal them away if you haven't laid claim to them officially."

Kagome pursed her lips. "So to make sure that I can turn into an Arrancar I have to _officially _become an Arrancar before I offically become a Soul Reaper? What if the Arrancar powers overtake the Soul Reaper's?"

Shade huffed, "They won't. Your Arrancar abilities will be pretty limited at first because of the size of your soul. However, after you become an Arrancar, the abilities will take over a portion of the Soul Reaper abilities and convert them to Arrancar.

"I've estimated that after the Arrancar takes over, your soul will be split precisely half and half. Right now you're about 20 percent Arrancar and 80 percent Soul Reaper. So, while your Arrancar potential is amazing, as I said before, you won't be able to fulfill them with the amount of you that is currently an Arrancar."

Kagome slapped her forehead, frustrated. "But then when I become a Soul Reaper my Arrancar abilities will turn into 20 again!"

Shade smirked, "Now I never said that! After your Arrancar abilities have claimed their 50 percent they won't give it up again. Your Soul Reaper abilities won't take anymore of your soul. It'll be 50/50 forever."

Understanding seemed to appear in Kagome's eyes, "So I could be just a Soul Reaper if I wanted to? I mean, if I turned Soul Reaper before Arrancar?"

Shade rubbed her temples. "Yes, but I can't imagine why you'd want to do that."

"I don't, I'm just making sure I understood correctly." Kagome said waving her hands back and forth as if surrendering. "I want to be Arrancar, if I'm not then Reiketsu disappears right?"

"That is correct." Shade confirmed, now wondering why she'd ever tried to explain. She'd never been a very good teacher and this was something Midoriko should be showing the girl.

Kagome pursed her lip. "So I need to grasp the dark purple part, then I have to pull it into my chest?"

"Yep. Then you have to remember to make sure your miko powers know what's going on so they don't try to purify the Arrancar. They probably won't try!" Shade added seeing the horrified expression on Kagome's face. "You just have to allow the Arrancar to flow into your heart, it'll hurt like hell the first time so your miko powers will flare up. It's your job to make sure your miko abilities submit to the Arrancar and that the Arrancar becomes dominant."

"This is so complicated." Kagome muttered.

"Come on, repeat it back. I need to know you're understanding me." Shade said, rolling her eyes.

Kagome was caught in the red for a moment, noticing for the first time in a while how her eyes seemed so wide and innocent. She had been slightly untrusting of Shade for a time because of how she'd been retreating into herself, but looking at her, into _those _eyes she knew. Shade was an innocent girl caught up in a bloody war, someone with special abilities, but also someone who would remain pure forever. She, above everyone else, could be trusted.

"So, essentially. All I have to do is make my miko powers stay down while I let the arrancar take over?"

Shade nodded and a goofy smile lit up her face. "YES!"

Unable to resist the urge, Kagome leaned forward and fluffed her friend's hair. "There she is."

"Eh?" Shade's head cocked to the side curiously. "What do ya mean?"

Kagome giggled, "You're just so distant lately, it's like you have to force yourself to be cheerful. I missed the _real _Shade."

Shade's eyes widened to such a degree that Kagome thought they were going to pop out of her head. The pain that seemed to be brought to the surface made Kagome sigh and get out of the water. "See ya Shade."

Shade could only stare as she watched her only true friend walk back into the doors of the bathhouse to retrieve her clothing. _'How... did she know?' _

Shade had tried so hard to make it look like she was still herself, but ever since the vision it had become a chore to be that person.

Shade Shimizu the cheerful little girl who smiled at everything. The one that people could always count on to be happy.

She'd died so long ago, but before that vision Shade could still be that little girl. She had her friends, her sister, her husband. She could live with the pain for them.

_But the vision._

Without further ado Shade went into a coughing fit that made her crack her head painfully against the hard rock of the hot spring she'd been relaxing in. She reached back with the hand she'd coughed into and felt the back of her head before putting her hand back in front of her face.

Blood slipped between her fingers and ran into the water.

Shade frowned, looking at the tainted water.

Red.

Everything about her brought red.

* * *

**_i luv niki4444 _**

You know I realized something over my long break without the use of my favorite technology...

I really NEED a computer. My entire life is put on hold if I don't have a computer. :D

Now, today is NOT the ideal day for me to be updating...

1) It's raining so my internet connection has been off and on. :/ I've had to edit the chapters about 10 times because I'm using the spell check that is supplied by fanfiction.

2) Myyyyyyyy dad wants to spend time with me and thinks I hate him or something because I've spent the day in my room! (:'(((((((( I LOVE YOU DADDY!)

Anyway!

This chapter is LONG LONG LONG LONG LONG LONG LONGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG overdue! XD

Now as to why I was earlier talking about missing miaaaaa computer you can find it on my profile. :D Basically my computer screen hit the dust and I'm waiting for a new one.

...It's working right now though! 0_0 I'z so happy! :3333333333333

'coughs' Anyway!

The reason this chapter is 3,400 words instead of 10,000 ('sniffles') IS because...

1) I don't know when my computer screen is gonna bite the dust again.

2) 4 is my lucky number and it's the 4th today. :33

3) I typed half of what I had written which means though I thought I had 10,000 I really only had about 6,800 words... give or take 200 words.

So now that I'm done with all my excuses (*sweat drops* Ahh... hehe?) let's get on with this rodeo! (What? 0_0)

THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING Chapter 17!

**Maniac T. Magee, Anber, Ninja Kitty and Ninja Kitsune, Jasmine831, AliceMarieSwan, tohru78, Lozenger12, Hells New Assassin, demongirl2003, SymmetricalGirl8DeathTheKid, CresentWolf1, EverRose808, Szayel's Angel, Julia. , MiddNightt, Guest13, Joker2113, meep, cookies, Ashley, callmeBaby'08, WickedXLove**

**And thank you guys for reviewing My evil little Author's Note Rant! **

**Ninja Kitty and Ninja Kitsune, Jasmine831****, EverRose808, Sza****yel's Angel, Magee, Joker2113, Anime Demon Forever, Chibified-chan, heywhoknewit, Jade-ed Fang, , ToLazyToLogOn, Foxluna, Speedykitten1643, Aquakeyblade, im ur misconception!**

**I'M GIVING ALL OF YOU A GIANT GIARAFF PILLOW PET! THEY'RE SO CUTE! 0000000000_0000000000**

_To everyone who has (is) favorited/ following this story thank you guys so much! 'GLOMPS AND GIVES A GIARAFF PILLOW PET!'_

Lastly thank you to all of you lovely readers and authors out there making your way through these chapters! 'GLOMPS'

Now I'm going to do something I have never done before.

I am giving you my word, on my very life, that I WILL finish this story.

I know it sounds stupid but you guys have put your faith in me. Even though I'm the most terrible updater EVER you guys are always coming back and reading and reviewing and favoriting/following!

There's a lot of times when I just want to give up. It can be really hard and the stress, sicknesses, and just plain old LIFE get to me and make me a bit bitter. I forget how much I absolutely LOVE writing this story and ALL of my stories until I actually get off my lazy booty and start writing them again!

So thank you to all my amazing readers and I absolutely PROMISE I will not stop this story (Even if it takes years to complete!) until it is FINISHED. :D

_**Love Always**_

_**~ Niki**_


End file.
